Como treinta de febrero
by themizachan
Summary: Un viaje a las montañas, cinco amigos se hospedaran en una casa con mas carencias que comodidades, una escritora de fanfics, una histerica, un fobico al baño, una loca por la limpieza, un"¿hombre?"... y ¿un Idol pervertido?CAP 9 UP.MIMATO
1. Prologo

Como treinta de febrero

**Mimi POV **

Llegamos más que contracturados a la casa, un recinto en las montañas, propiedad del novio de Miyako. Una vez allí, solo deseábamos descansar, y por mi parte escribir, pero debíamos poner manos a la obra. En lo que concierne a mis mejores amigos Miyako, Sora y Taichi, y a Michael mi primo, seriamos los caseros del lugar durante la próxima semana.

-Bueno, primero tendremos que abrir la llave del agua – anuncio Miyako.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – se quejo Tai.

-En tu caso, imagino no querrás bañarte, pero en algún momento tendrás sed – confesó.

Michael los interrumpió: - Que les parece si vamos todos, además que queda en la entrada de la casa ¿cierto?

-Yo paso, mejor vayan ustedes, que yo los esperare aquí – musito Taichi mientras amagaba repantigarse en el sillón.

-¡Ni hablar! Si aprecias tu vida, pondrás tu maldito trasero en la entrada, a no ser que quieras dormir entre matorrales y víboras – estableció Miyako con aura demoniaca. Funciono.

Cuando bajamos los cinco, tuvimos que elegir a votación quien metería la mano entre la tierra, bajo una roca para girar la dichosa llave. Perdió Michael.

-Sabes que solo debes meter la mano, y apenas la encuentre gírala hacia el lado derecho – le indico Miya-Chan.

-Está bien, aquí voy… - anuncio mientras se ensuciaba – listo - pronuncio, y al sacar el brazo, junto con el movimiento extrajo un puñado de lombrices que fueron a parar en la cara de Sora. Por consiguiente, el pobre de Michael se gano un puntapié en el estomago.

-Eso te enseñará a tener más cuidado con las damas – mascullo sacudiéndose.

-Tu una ¿dama? No querrás decir… - soplo entre dientes Taichi.

-¿Que dijiste estúpido chimpancé? – lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Nh…Nh… - negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo una expresión de burla.

Nos encaminamos nuevamente a la entrada.

-¡Esperen!, Mimi, por favor podrías alcanzarme ese grifo – señalo hacia la ventana. Al regresar con el artefacto.

-Ahora enróscalo en ese tubo, para poder luego juntar agua.

-¿Aquí? – pregunte junto a un cilindro hueco.

-Asegúrate de dejarlo firme.

-Creo que ya quedo… - intente hacer lo que me pidió.

-Parece que lo hiciste bien – pronuncio Michael, acercándose al armado, se agacho y lo examino.

-Sí, esta firme – canturree palmeando el grifo.

Con mi contacto el grifo salto golpeando a mi primo entre los ojos y su nariz, la cual comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Me rompiste un hueso! – se quejo.

-Exagerado.

-Es cierto Michael. Lo hizo a propósito, yo lo sé. Confía en mí – confeso Taichi pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-¡Idiota! – masculle.

-No Michael, no confíes en el o te arrastrara a su nube de porquería – pidió Miya-chan.

-¿Que dices tonta? – pregunto propinándole coscorrones a Miyako.

-¡Se comportan! – grito Sora imponiendo orden.

-Toda es completa y absolutamente culpa de Sora – dije con la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Es cierto.

-Tienes razón.

-Exacto.

-¡¿Qué?! – pregunto indignada la acusada, demasiado tarde porque todos emprendíamos el regreso al recinto.

Allí dentro, no pudimos despojarnos de nuestros abrigos, ya que los techos eran muy altos para las frías montañas. Aunque había una chimenea, esta solo calentaba la sala, debido a su mala ubicación. No podía quejarme, el lugar era gratis, además estaba con mis amigos y esta era una buena oportunidad para continuar escribiendo mis fanfics.

-Chicos, no creen que deberíamos encender fuego para las otras habitaciones – opino Sora.

-Es verdad, lo haremos antes de ir a dormir. Bien, ahora tenemos que encender la chimenea, para poder descansar… Taichi, pásame esa madera – dijo Miyako señalando unos troncos al lado de la cocina.

Después de varios intentos, por fin logramos prender fuego la madera. Sin embargo, mientras disfrutábamos del calor que emanaba, los muy egoístas de Sora y Michael nos empujaron, acaparando el fuego.

Taichi molesto le regaló un manotazo en la espalda a mi amiga, provocando que esta se inclinara aun mas. Un extraño olor nos invadió: era un mechón del cabello de Sora que no paraba de consumirse, inmediatamente mi amigo fue por un vaso con agua, pero cuando volvió el contenido lucia… asqueroso, a pesar de eso, se lo lanzo.

-¡¡ ¿Qué es esto?!! – pregunto furiosa con el rostro embarrado.

-Taichi, olvide decirte que debías esperar un rato después de abrir el grifo, porque de lo contrario obtendrías agua de cañería – añadió Miyako.

-Ohm… ya veo, lo tendré en cuenta – balbuceo inocentemente.

Más tarde, con un fuego encendido y Sora limpia, los cinco nos repantigamos en los sillones. La conversación iba de hechos vánales y sin importancia, pero debido al viaje, mis parpados comenzaron a pesar hasta cerrarse.

El estruendo de un metal contra el suelo, me sobresalto y al parecer no fui la única en dormirse, porque los demás también se despertaron con el ruido,

-¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Michael frotándose los ojos.

-No sé, pero… - mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que algo faltaba - ¿Y Miyako?

-¿Dónde estará?

Juntos nos levantamos y fuimos hacia la cocina, que era el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Allí nos encontramos con un aura oscura y un espectro que se movía muy rápido.

-¿Qué es eso? – musito Sora.

-¿Un fantasma? – murmuro Taichi.

-Es Miyako, la reconozco por su _lalalala _que tararea – explico Michael.

-Asusta – confesé.

-Esta poseída, deberíamos golpearla y dejarla en el jardín – propuso mi amigo.

-¡Por supuesto que no haremos eso! – proteste.

-Mírala, se ve peligrosa con su oscuridad, sus movimientos, los ojos rojos y la lengua de serpiente – balbuceo Sora.

-¡Cállate! Atemorizas a Taichi y Mike.

-¡¡No es cierto!! - se compusieron ambos al unísono.

-Tontos¬¬… Miyako ¿Qué haces? – pregunte acercándome a ella.

-Cocinar.

-Cocinar a gran escala.

-La razón por la que lo hago de esta manera, es porque la estufa es a gas, tengo hambre. Preparo comida para cinco personas las cuales no quise despertar porque dormían placenteramente, mientras que yo preparaba el almuerzo como una linda Mary Poppins – específico con una sonrisa forzada, sin lograr ocultar su nerviosismo ni la venita de su frente.

-Como sea, continua – estableció Tai.

-¡Taichi! – lo regañe - ¿En qué ayudamos? – pregunte incluyendo a todos.

De inmediato nos dio una tarea a cada uno. Se me asigno arreglar la mesa del comedor, ya que no cocinaba bien, por no mencionar que mis preparados harían llorar hasta a la peor ama de casa.

Una vez en la mesa.

-¡Gracias por la comida!^^ - agradecimos a coro, y bajamos la mirada para admirar nuestra creación.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – comenzó Taichi.

-¡Tarado! No maldigas en la mesa – reprocho Sora, golpeándolo en la nuca.

-Es atún enlatado con fideos hervidos – concedió Miyako.

-Puede que se vea mal, pero quizás el sabor es… - pronuncio Michael mientras llevaba una porción a su boca, al probarlo se crispo, como si se le hubieran erizado los pelos O.o.

-¡¿Y?! – preguntamos a la vez.

-Horrible – confeso paralizado.

-T e dije Mimi que no te cercaras a la comida – me regaño Miya-chan.

-No lo hice, esto es toda obra de ustedes – me excuse.

-En verdad, prima lo siento, pero parece uno de tus experimentos radioactivos – comento mi primo.

-Está bien, lo confieso: la culpa la tiene Sora.

-Cierto.

-Muy cierto.

-Yo voto por que ella lave los platos ¿Quién me sigue? – continuo mi amigo.

-Ni de broma – interrumpió la acusada.

-Yo te sigo – alce mi mano, odiaba esa tarea.

-Yo también – opino Miyako.

-Todo sea por no lavar – coincidió mi primo.

-¡Mimi no hizo casi nada! – me acuso molesta.

-No me odies por ser la más pequeña – musite con ojitos tiernos para los presentes.

-No me mires con esos ojos de cordero al matadero, no te saldrás con la tuya.

-Es verdad – opino Taichi.

-Por fin coincides conmigo.

-Claro que no. No termine la frase, lo que digo es que como buena amiga debes hacerlo por el bien de todos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-La audiencia ha hablado – concluyo teatralmente.

Al final, ella lavo los platos, pero nosotros los guardamos. Más tarde, subimos a organizar nuestro equipaje en nuestras habitaciones, una para las mujeres y otra para los varones.

Al rato, bajamos y jugamos a las cartas, por "verdad o reto". Fue muy divertido, sin embargo, llego la noche y el juego se transformo en conversación. De la cual, me retire para tomar un baño antes de acostarme o escribir.

**Matt POV **

Con la intención de alejarme de la realidad, me metí por un camino de tierra y piedras que dificultaba la velocidad. Me arrepentí de tomar ese atajo, ya que las ruedas de mi "Alfa Romeo" se mutilaban con el avance. Seguramente, tendría que cambiarlo por un "Bulgari" cuando regresara.

En la cruda noche, mi decrepito vehículo se paro. Intente obligarlo a arrancar, pero caprichoso se negaba.

Di un portazo al salir del auto, provocando eco en la espesa negrura.

Observe a mi alrededor, y note que las casas tenían las luces apagadas, a excepción de una. La misma aparentaba ser tosca y descuida, a pesar de eso me dirigí allí impulsado por el frio.

Para ingresar al jardín delantero, tuve que maniobrar con un improvisado portón de alambre de púa y palos. Una vez dentro, me aproxime a la entrada y toque la despintada puerta.

Adentro se escucharon alaridos de terror y murmullos:

-¡¡¡Es Sadako!!! – grito una voz femenina.

-¡Ken me advirtió que aquí espantaban! – se escucho otra voz de mujer.

-Oh gran espíritu maligno, toma a estas molestas mujeres y deja vivir a este humilde muchacho – rezo una voz masculina.

-Idiota, tendríamos suerte si te llevaran a ti – lo regaño la mujer.

Nuevamente toque la puerta, aunque me causaba gracia sus comentarios, empezaban a irritarme.

-¡¡¡Oh No!!! ¡¡¡Por Dios es SADAKO!!!! – grito un varón, sonando muy agudo.

-Vaya, vaya… no conocíamos ese lado de ti Michael – susurraron las femeninas voces.

_TOC, TOC, TOC… _Volví a llamar a la puerta, me estaba hartando de esperar.

-Vamos, alguien tiene que abrir.

-Entonces ve tu Sora, seguramente te toma por bruja y se asusta.

-¡Cállate imbécil!

-Ve tu Michael.

-Eh n…no…no puedes pedirme eso.

-Está bien, iremos todos a la cuanta de tres… ¡uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!

La puerta se abrió de una sola vez.

- ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!! – gritaron todos, pero su tono se fue apagando, al notar que yo no daba miedo, lo que me desilusionó un poco.

-Tú no eres Sadako – me acuso un rubio.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto otro de cabello castaño.

-Yo… - iba a presentarme pero me interrumpieron.

-¡Acaso son bizcos! ¡¡El es Yamato Ishida!! – me presento una joven de lentes.

-O como la mayoría lo conoce: Matt – dijo una pelirroja.

-¿Yamato Ishida? ¿Matt? – pregunto confundido el castaño.

-Ohh… es cierto eres M-A-T-T, el icono de la actualidad – pronuncio el rubio.

-"Matt", actor, cantante… - comenzó la de lentes.

-Modelo, un completo "idol" - continuo la pelirroja.

-El famoso y perfecto Yamato Ishida, que provoca suspiros y sangrados nasales en sus fans – concluyeron ambas chicas.

¡Demonios! Aunque detestaba este tipo de reacciones y situaciones, debía ser amable.

-Bueno, gracias. Ni en mis mejores actos tengo este tipo presentaciones – fingí una gran sonrisa.

-Podemos continuar si lo deseas – propuso la de lentes.

-No, está bien, yo solo… - otra vez me interrumpieron, era irritante.

-¿Sucede algo? – interrogo el de cabello chocolate.

-En realidad si, verán, conducía por esta zona cuando mi vehículo se averió y me preguntaba si podrían prestarme su teléfono.

-¡Oh my God! Matt está pidiendo nuestra ayuda – dijo la pelirroja agarrándose la cara con expresión de dicha.

-¡Un momento! Esta casa no tiene teléfono – susurro por lo bajo la de lentes a su amiga, para que no la oyera, igual lo hice.

-Debemos detenerlo a como dé lugar – murmuro su cómplice.

-Lo siento pero no tenemos teléfono…

-Hmmm en ese caso, ¿me dejarían usar su baño?

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto es un sueño, mi fantasía se vuelve realidad! – alucinaban las femeninas.

-Pasa, sube las escaleras, la primera puerta a la derecha – contesto el rubio, al ver que no recibía repuesta de las muchachas.

-Gracias, con permiso – dije y entre.

Los habitantes me siguieron como sombras hasta el pie de un destartalado intento de escalera. Mientras subía se escuchaba el horrible chirrido de los escalones, parecía un lamento. Al llegar a la puerta gire la perilla y la abrí.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban. En la entrada del baño, se encontraba una chica, una muy linda muchacha…totalmente desnuda, estaba empapada, las gotas de agua parecían cristales sobre ella. Tenía el cabello castaño, seguramente claro ya que por la humedad se veía más oscuro, junto con unas delicadas curvas acompañadas por un exquisito tono de piel.

La joven noto mi examen, me miro a los ojos, los de ella, con cada milésima de segundo que pasaba se abrían mas y mas, también su cara paso del crema al rosado, y del rosado a un rojo, un rojo furioso.

**Mimi POV **

Cuando termine de bañarme, cerré la lluvia y Salí de la ducha. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, descubriendo a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, para mí todo un pervertido animalejo rubio.

Atónita lo encare, encima el asqueroso depravado no dejaba de mirarme. Pase de mi estado perplejo, a uno de vergüenza, y a otro de pura rabia e ira, acto seguido:

-¡¡Ahhhhhh!! – grite, rápidamente me envolví en una toalla, y tomé la regadera y lo golpee en la cara con esta.

Velozmente mis amigos subieron.

-¿ Que ocurrió? – pregunto sorprendido Michael.

-Lo que sucede, es que este maniático degenerado entró al servicio cuando terminaba de bañarme y…

-¡¡¿Qué hiciste ?!! – grito Sora indignada.

-¡¡Lo mataste!! – me acuso trágicamente Miyako.

-Claro que no, solo le di su merecido – dije mientras le propinaba un chorro de agua al maldito pervertido.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡El es Yamato Ishida! – siguió mi amiga.

-¿Quien?

-MATT – obvio Sora.

-¿Yamato? ¿Matt?...Ohh no mientas.

-No mienten – confeso Taichi.

-¡Demonios! – Se quejo el intruso - ¡Maldición! golpeas como un hombre… - farfullo frotándose la cara y enredándose en sus cabellos, impidiéndome verle el rostro, por lo que me arrime a el, y le propine otro chorro de agua en la cara.

-¡Estúpida! ¡¿Qué haces?! – mascullo.

-¿Quién – chorro – te crees – chorro – que eres? – chorro.

-¿Quién eres que eres tú para hacer lo que hiciste?

-Yo soy Mimi, ebrio degenerado – chorro.

-¡Ya deja eso!

-No se me antoja – chorro.

-Al fin y al cabo ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?, ya me golpeaste, ahora discúlpate.

-¿Cómo dices? – Empezaba a encolerizarme – estoy furiosa, no solo porque irrumpiste sin llamar, si no porque te me quedaste contemplando como todo un pervertido – chorro…chorro.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! Por tu culpa estoy empapado – chorro – ¡¡Ya dame esa manguera!!

Me arrebato la regadera de las manos.

-¡Devuélvemela! Tú te la buscaste, no tengo la culpa en esto. Aquí solo soy una pobre víctima.

-No dramatices.

-¡Lárgate!

-No tienes que decirlo.

-No, NO – intervino Miyako – tu auto está roto, no puedes irte. Además estas todo… M-O-J-A-D-O…

-Es cierto, Taichi te prestara algo de ropa – prometió Sora.

-¿Qué? – dijo mi amigo.

-Ni de sueños – concedí.

-Está bien, me quedare y esperare mi disculpa.

-Ni en mil años.

-Ven, todo arreglado. Michael acompaña a Matt, Mimi ve a cambiarte – ordeno Miya-chan

Sin otra cosa que hacer, fui a abrigarme, pero antes de bajar a la sala vino mi amiga: - Mimi ¿te parece si pides perdón?

-Estás LOCA.

-El, espera una disculpa, si lo haces, quizás se quede más tiempo.

-Ahh, en ese caso… - hice ademan de pensar – no.

-Bajemos.

Una vez en el salón vi a mis amigos sentados y al psicópata de ojos azules apoyado junto a la chimenea. Continué parada, aunque Miyako ya había ocupado su lugar.

El tal Matt ladeo con petulancia su cabeza en mi dirección: - ¡¿qué?!¡¿Que quieres?! – pregunte irritada.

-Tú me debes algo.

-Pensé que no querrías otra golpiza, pero si tanto insistes…

-Tonta, di que lo sientes – dijo aproximándose vacilante.

-Discúlpate tú, idiota.

-Lo haría, pero no tengo por qué pedir perdón, ya que no me disculpo por lo que vi – susurro cerca de mi oreja para luego seguir caminando.

-¡¡Maldito pervertido!! – grite a sus espaldas.

-Buenas noches, iré a dormir – se despidió dirigiéndose al cuarto de los hombres.

De esta manera, Yamato Ishida llego para convertirse en mi infierno personal.

Bueno esta historia está inspirada en las hilarantes anécdotas de mi prima "angelkizuna" y mi hermana "la dueña de esta cuenta"(-gracias por dejarme publicar este fic con tu nombre).

Esta es la segunda vez que publico un fic (el primero fue: Erase una vez de un cuento de vampire knight) pero el primero de mimato^-^…

Si les gusto me lo hacen saber con una review, y publicare una continuación.

Los quiero, bye bye


	2. Dulces de limon

Holis mis queridísimas personitas. Cuando escribí el primer capítulo, me dije que si por lo menos llegaba a recibir UNA review de ustedes escribiría la continuación y no recibí una sino que tengo "6"comentarios (gracias: "xanhex", "snoopyter", "hirui no shadow", "zeta", "otakuprincess", "nailea") wiii estoy tan feliz…Pero no se van a librar tan pronto de mi porque ya tengo pensado el capitulo tres…muajajaja.

**P/d: desfruten del cap. ^u^**

://Como treinta de febrero//:

**://Capitulo 2//:**

**://Mimi Pov //:**

Al día siguiente, debido a la conmoción de la noche anterior, decidí levantarme y preparar el desayuno para todos, pero no para la estúpida rata blanca.

Aunque estaba insegura de lo que hacía, prepare una infusión de hiervas y algunos bizcochos. Bueno, en realidad no teníamos mucho más que eso.

Uno a uno, fueron levantándose. Primero Miyako, luego Michael con Sora, y más tarde Taichi.

-¿Que les parece si desayunamos en el jardín trasero? Hay una linda vista y un poco de sol – propuso mi primo.

-¡Estupendo! – exclame.

-Estúpido, dirás – repuso Taichi – me parce bien la idea de salir al jardín, pero comer el veneno de Mimi… mejor paso.

-Vamos afuera – anuncio Miya-chan

-Emmm…Miyako ¿Deberíamos despertar a… Matt? – suspiro como boba sora.

-¡Oh! es cierto.

-¡No! – Refunfuñe – vinimos entra amigos y desayunaremos entre amigos, dejemos al degenerado fuera de esto.

-Yo quiero ser su amiga – menciono sora con tono lujurioso – y también jugar con el…

- A mi no me importaría hacer una remake de "Ghost", en especial la escena de la arcilla – dramatizo mi amiga.

-Creo que toda chica quiere tener su historia de amor ¡Como la esposa de Matt Damon! – soñó Michael.

-No Mike, ya deja de leer esas revistas primo, me preocupas¬¬ - le confié.

-¡Arreglado! – exclamo con una sonrisa triunfante Tai, interrumpiéndonos.

-¿Que arreglaste? – preguntamos.

-Esto… - anuncio de forma teatral mostrando una caja negra rota y con los cables colgando – arregle la disquetera de este cacharro.

-¿Y?... – interrogo Sora.

-¿Cómo "y"? – farfullo mi amigo.

-¡Idiota! Utilizaste tu única neurona en ese vejestorio, y no notaste que nadie trajo cd's.

-Ohh… - pensó.

-Tarado…

-Despistado – confirme.

-¿Pudiste arreglar la radio? Pero no… - se quejo Michael.

-¡Gran tonto! Pero la radio no estaba rota – lo regaño Miyako.

De esta forma, recogimos las cosas y salimos al jardín. Definitivamente la vista era preciosa, y el ambiente perfecto.

Una vez armado el picnic…

-¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA! – agradecimos a coro.

Miyako fue la primera en probar mi creación:

-Pshh…pshhh…¡aghh! - escupió en dirección a unos arbustos ¿Que esto Mimi? – pregunto de manera cortés pero con expresión de histeria.

-Es una infusión de hiervas, como deje correr el agua por más de una hora y no se limpiaba, recogí un poco y la herví – explique.

-Lamento decirlo, pero tus bizcochos son una porquería – dijo Sora.

-Y además están crudos – continuo Mike.

-Mmm… la estufa es a gas, y como no quería acabarlo todo, los saque antes de tiempo – especifique cordialmente.

-Parecen rancios –mascullo Sora.

-¿"Parecen"? ¡Están rancios! – estableció mi considerado primo.

-Pero al parecer Taichi no tiene problema alguno con el desayuno – me consoló Miyako mirando a nuestro amigo que comía sin modal alguno.

-Lo que sucede es que, ayer no comió bien y creo que…-menciono Michael.

-Y Taichi con hambre se comería hasta ratas vivas-se mofo mi amiga.

-Yomi… Yomi -masticaba Tai.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunte.

-Para nada. Todo es un asco, ni un indigente se comería esto.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te atragantas, infeliz?

-Hambre-contesto.

-Te lo dije Mimi, los hombres son unos cerdos-agrego Sora.

-Sí, todos-coincidí, recordando aquel el incidente.

-Prima… - lloriqueo Mike con ojos de gatito triste.

-Todos excepto nuestro hermoso huésped - reparo Miya-chan.

-No - dije.

-Imaginen, "Sora-Ishida"-soñó.

-No- pronuncie.

-Piensen, Miyako en clase de salsa con Matt-suspiro.

-No-ataje.

-Con el idol o sin el idol, imaginen un bar, comida comestible y el canal de deportes-dijo Taichi.

-Prefiero eso-coincidí.

-Yo prefiero "La unión Grupal"-comento Michael.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntamos.

-No… solo bromeaba, antes que eso suceda Tai nos comera a todos.

-Tienes razón, a todos excepto a Sora, porque debe saber tan agria y fea, como la comida de Mimi-menciono erróneamente mi amigo porque al instante Sora le propino una golpiza en la cara.

El clímax continuo tan agradable y tan propio como solo nuestro grupo podría mantenerlo.

**://Matt Pov//:**

-¡Demonios!-nada había sido una pesadilla. Desperté en la misma habitación, la misma cama, quiero decir catre, el cual era comparable con la más pobre cucha de perro. En la noche anterior, no pude dormir bien, porque las pulgas del colchón o de la sucia ropa del castaño me picaban, además el cuarto tenia más ventilaciones, por no decir boquetes en la pared, que un colador, hizo tanto frio, que ni siquiera podía estornudar sin que la secreción se congelara. Hubiera preferido dormir en mi coche, pero como todo orgulloso, me quede en esta choza.

Decidí levantarme, por lo menos las locas chiquillas de esta casa tendrían algo de comer.

Al bajar por los peldaños, provocando su lamento, uno de mis pies se enterró en la madera podrida. ¡Maldición! Esta casa debió estar construida por retardados.

De mal humor y con una fuerte migraña, termine de bajar. Me dirigí hacia el lavado, tome un vaso, que para colmo estaba roto, abrí el grifo del agua y salió una sustancia espesa y negra.

Fuera de la cocina, escuche risas sobre bromas, de las cuales solo unos monos se reirían.

-Hola-gruñí.

-¡Matt!-exclamo la de lentes.

-¿Dormiste bien?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Sí, el sueño digno de un canino-agregue.

-Lamento escuchar eso-dijo el rubio.

-Ya no importa, pero esta playera… ¿Quién murió en esto?-pregunte agarrando un puñado de esta.

-Oh… eso… estaba sucia, no había papel en el baño y… ya sabes-agrego sin importancia el castaño.

-¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!-grite y de inmediato me la quite.

-Solo bromeaba-dijo entre risas.

-Oh… y luego la gente pregunta porque aumenta el índice de sangrados nasales-menciono la de lente observando mi torso descubierto.

-Nadie pregunta eso-pensó el rubio.

-Contrólate Sora, no dejes que las fantasías te consuman-se repetía a sí misma la pelirroja.

La muchacha de cabello castaño, giro su cabeza en dirección opuesta a mí.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede niña?-pregunte agarrando un panecillo de la bandeja que tenían.

-Miyako, llama a la perrera, perdieron uno de sus presos-añadió la castaña.

-Muy madura-opine, mientras mordisqueaba el panecillo-¡¡PUAJJ…!! ¡¡Qué asco!! Sabe horrible, ¿acaso es basura?, no me digan que acá cocinan ciegos-exclame.

-¡Eres un idiota, nadie te dijo que lo probaras, ni siquiera lo hice para ti, lo prepare para mis amigos!-grito y se levanto del lugar.

-¿También odias a tus amigos?-me mofe.

-¿Dónde vas Mimi?-le pregunto el rubio.

-Iré a escribir, tengo que avanzar en mis fanfics-agrego y se retiro.

-¿Fanfic? ¿Qué es eso?-interrogue.

-Son historias que las personas escriben y suben a internet-explico la de lentes.

-¿Por qué? En realidad no deberían publicar algo así como un libro…

-Bueno es que no todos somos ricos y famosos o tenemos la oportunidad de escribir un best-seller-argumento el castaño.

-Hmm… ya veo… ¿Creen que al lado de esta casa alguien tendrá un teléfono?

-Lo dudo, la mayoría de los vecinos llegaran el fin de semana. Si quieres un teléfono, tendremos que bajar al pueblo – contesto la pelirroja.

-¡¿"Tendremos"?! – gritó la castaña desde el comedor. La ignore.

-Oye, pelirroja ¿y tú crees que tendremos suerte?

-¡Kyaaa! sabe mi color de pelo ¡kyaa!*¬* - se regodeo – eso pienso. ¡Ah! Me llamo Sora – se presento.

-Y supongo que nosotros estamos pintados – agrego el castaño en dirección a la muchacha.

-Solo presento gente "importante" – ataco sora.

-Amiga…T.T – lloriqueo la de lentes.

-Oh, lo siento. Ella es Miyako – presento con un movimiento de mano.

-Hola – saludo la joven.

-Y nosotros somos los "Hombres": Taichi-san y Michael-san – alego Taichi.

-Ignóralos, son solo unos tontos – dijo Sora.

-Coff, coff…arrastrada…coff coff – insulto.

-Asqueroso imbécil – devolvió.

-¿Y cuando creen que podríamos bajar?

-Cuando quieras – concedió Miyako.

-Yo no iré, el camino es largo y trabajoso – refunfuño Tai.

-¿Les parece ya? Así podremos comer algo – agregue.

-Yo me anoto ¿Vamos? Amigo te seguiré siempre y cuando me alimentes – declaro el castaño, ahora más que dispuesto.

-Es verdad, podemos bajar todos y aprovechar para comprar comida – dijo Michael.

-¡¡Pues yo no!! ¡¡Me opongo!! – grito nuevamente la castaña en la cocina.

-Etto…ella es Mimi, mi prima, la que simula estar escribiendo, cuando en realidad está pendiente de nuestra conversación – explico Michael.

-¡¡Te oí primo!! ¡No sigas o te hare llorar!

-¡Un placer Mimi! – anuncie con tono de burla en dirección a la gritona joven.

-¡¡Maldito psicópata!!

-Esa es su forma de decir: "Un placer también" – respondió Mike.

-¡¡Te escuche!! ¡¡Sera mejor que duermas con un ojo abierto!!

-No me imagino como dice "te quiero".

-¡¡Cállate pervertido!!

-Mimi siempre es así de dulce – continuo el rubio.

-¡¡¡Te odio Michael!!!

-¿Ves?

-Ya lo creo…entonces ¿Vamos?

Los cinco entramos a la casa.

-Sera mejor que te abrigues Mimi, bajaremos – le informo Miyako.

-No iré a ningún lado con este depravado.

-Yo que tu, no me haría la difícil. Tiene comida, nos conviene – le susurro Taichi.

-¡Ni hablar! Me quedare a escribir.

-Dale Mimi, además debemos comprar comestibles – dijo Sora.

-Prima… - empezó Michael, pero lo interrumpió.

-¡¡Cállate Mike!!

-Está bien, luego no te quejes – le aconsejo Taichi.

-Bien, antes de irnos ¿Dónde está mi camisa? – pregunte.

-Ah… ayer la puse a secar junto a la chimenea y… - Miyako se calló al notar que en ese lugar no había nada.

-¿Quién tomo la camisa de Matt? – pregunto otra vez la pelirroja.

-A ver… la que se levanto primero fue… - murmuro pensativa Miyako. De un momento a otro todas las miradas se posaron en Mimi.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Tu tomaste la camisa de Matt? – pregunto Mike.

-Yo… ¡¡Todo es culpa de Sora!! – grito.

-¡¿Qué hiciste con mi ropa niña?! – estaba molesto.

-¡No me grites imbécil!

-¿Que paso prima?

-Lo que sucedió fue que, mientras cocinaba los biscochos, una ardilla apareció en la ventana, me asuste y al tratar de ahuyentarla le prendí fuego a la única servilleta de tela de la casa. Con todo el alboroto, tome ese trapo al que llamas camisa y apague el incendio… ah y después lo utilice para limpiar la mesa.

-¡¿Eres estúpida?! ¡Era una prenda de colección!

-Bueno, ahora podrás coleccionarla en tu cocina – sonrió.

-Eres detestable. Gracias a Dios que no vendrás con nosotros – exclame.

-¡Cállate! ¡La razón por la que no voy es por ti!

-¡Tampoco yo querría alguien tan tonta como tu cerca mío!

-¡Nadie quiere estar contigo! – volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Todo el mundo quiere estar conmigo, pero ¿Quién querría estar contigo? Eres tan irritante, molesta, chillona…

-¡¡Basta!! – grito ahogada.

-Espera, no me digas que ahora la reina de las nieves está llorando – comente entre risas.

-Eres un idiota – mascullo entre lágrimas.

-Creo que tendré que usar esa sucia playera por tu culpa. Quédate aquí, y quizás alguien te secuestra – musite cerca de ella – vámonos – anuncié a los demás.

-Espera… Mimi ven con nosotros, por favor – le pidió Miyako.

-Más tarde te arrepentirás – agrego Sora.

-Te traeré algo… - le dijo Taichi.

-Váyanse – murmuro.

Después de unos momentos, todos nos fuimos dejándola en la casa.

**://Mimi Pov //:**

Cuando se fueron, tenía tanta furia, estaba tan enojada que tire mi manuscrito que estaba escribiendo, y rompí a llorar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué ese imbécil tuvo que parar justo aquí? ¿Por qué en mi única oportunidad de vacaciones?

Me lleve las manos al rostro, intentando limpiar mis incesantes lagrimas, seguramente debía estar toda colorada con los ojos hinchados.

Entonces, como un _deja-vu_ , la puerta se abrió y aquel estúpido rubio, me vio otra vez en una situación incómoda.

-Wow… ¿Que paso aquí? – fingía sorpresa.

-Vete maldito ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Olvide mi billetera en el colador…digo en la alcoba –se quedo mirándome de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¡Ve, búscala y lárgate! – demande.

-¡Shhh!, vaya como chillas – se quejó subiendo las escaleras.

-Estúpido – murmure.

Contemple la habitación vacía y me decidí a levantar mi trabajo de suelo. Cuando casi terminaba, una mano me alcanzo la última hoja del piso.

-Ten – me ofreció.

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda – ataje y le quite el papel de mala manera el papel de las manos.

-Aunque seas un tiramisú, no dejas de ser una mujer, por lo que tengo que ser un caballero – dijo con una sonrisa pagada.

-¿Caballero? ¿Tu? más bien eres un pervertido.

-Como quieras, pero ya te dije que no tengo por qué excusarme por esa vez. Además aun espero tu disculpa.

-Es lindo soñar – masculle.

-Bueno, veo que hoy no podre perdonarte. En ese caso, _arrivederci mademoiselle – _dijo esto y abandono el cuarto.

-¡Eres un ser despreciable! – le grite como despedida antes que se fuera.

Por fin, podría disfrutar de unas vacaciones solo entre amigos.

* * *

://**El rincón delirante**//:(Auspiciado por=PONYCANYON y LALA producciones)

://Autora^·^//:Holis nuevamente, bueno aquí les traigo este espacio en donde podrán compartir y/o preguntar lo que se les antoje (excepto sobre matemáticas, geografía o de donde sale tanta estupidez). Y yo junto con los personajes contestaremos…

://Mimi **u.u**//: En una búsqueda por el verdadero amor, nuestra linda protagonista conocerá a él…

://Michael ***·***//:Etto… Mimi este no es el lugar para dejar tu summary, aquí es donde los lectores podrán preguntar y compartir…

://Mimi**u.u**//**: ¡¿**QUE?! En ese caso, quiero "compartir" que odio a la autora por hacer mi vida una desgracia.

://Michael*·*//: Oh… un momento…¿Yo también puedo comentar?

://Autora^·^//:Claro que no.

://Michael*·*//:buahhh buahhh… yo no quiero ser el afeminado…

://Autora^·^//:¿Prefieres ser el sucio?

://Taichi **-.-**//:Prefiero quedarme con el papel de maloliente que con el de margarita. Aunque no me importaría intercambiar con el Idol.

://Matt ¬.¬//:No, no. Yo estoy bien con mi papel, y me queda perfecto, como yo…Wuaajajajaja.

://Taichi **-.-**//:Hmmm…parece que a este ya se le subió a la cabeza lo del "Idol", y la canción "ME AMO-el cuarteto de nos"…

://Autora^·^//:JAJAJA… esa canción me hace reír, si pueden lectores búsquenla en youtube.

://Sora+.+//:Ustedes solo recomiendan porquería.

://Autora^·^//: Cállate o hare que en el siguiente capítulo te salga un grano.

://Matt¬.¬//: _- "Me amo, como la tierra al sol, me amo, como Narciso soy…"-_

://Miyako 0.0//:Vaya que se te pego la letra…

://Autora^·^//: En fin, ya saben, espero verlo pronto en ="El rincón delirante"(auspiciado por PONYCANYON y LALA producciones) Bye bye, los quiero.

://Matt ¬.¬//: Kisses for my ladies…


	3. Bombones de naranja

^·^Holis de nuevo!!! Pido disculpas por demorarme en subir el cap. pero es que estuve estudiando. Bueno, antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a las personitas que en el capitulo anterior dejaron su review, y ¿saben qué? Tengo 6 comentarios (gracias:"hirui no shadow", "youkito_kouji", "mimi-cullen", "pucky_sensei", "Digimon4ever99", "angelkizuna") wii sigo feliz. Sin embargo, también pido perdón por adelantado si es que este cap. no les parece tan gracioso, pero es que tengo que avanzar o no habría historia… jajaja…

P/D: Disfruten el capitulo…^·^

**: //Como treinta de febrero//:**

**: //Capitulo tres//:**

**: //Mimi Pov//:**

En el recinto cayó la noche, y mis amigos no regresaron. Pensé en preocuparme, pero seguramente Taichi había encontrado algún bar y comida; Miyako, quizás se quedo en una maquina de extracción de peluches; Sora capaz, estaría en tiendas de ropa; y Michael… de seguro encontró alguna cosita brillante en que concentrarse. Por lo tanto, me estresaría recién, luego de veinticuatro horas de desparecidos.

En el mejor ataque de inspiración, que tuve desde que estoy aquí, me atravesó el bloqueo. Ya no podría continuar mi historia, detestaba que sucediera eso.

Di un vistazo, por la ventana que daba a la entrada, la noche era tan cruda que apenas vislumbraba unas estrellas. Entonces, me decidí a salir por la puerta, en cuanto intente abrirla, alguien más también lo hizo, esto provoco que me golpeara la frente y aterrizara en las húmedas tablas del suelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Eras torpe o qué? – pregunte frotándome la cabeza.

-Ups, lo siento – dijo una vos más que familiar e irritante.

En primer plano, bajo el marco de la puerta, se hallaba el rubio imbécil.

-¡¡¡ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?!!! – demande. Por detrás, aparecieron mis amigos.

-¡Hola Mimi! Mira cuantos osos de felpa gane – saludo Miyako.

-¡Mimi! Tienes suerte de no haber ido. En ese pueblo no hay ni una tienda de calidad – se quejo Sora.

-¡Prima! Observa – dijo Michael ofreciéndome un caleidoscopio – lo compre en un puesto ambulante.

-Te conseguí esto – comento Taichi entregándome una bolsa de papel – Es un poco de maní, caramelos, y media hamburguesa – agrego.

-Hola, mis queridísimos amigos, pero quieren decirme: ¡¡ ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?!! – estaba histérica.

-Mmm… bueno, veras – comenzó Mike – cuando casi llegábamos al pueblo, a Taichi se le ocurrió la idea de volver, recoger el auto de Matt y dejarlo en un taller, entonces todos regresamos "_la la la la la". _En fin, llegamos al pueblo empujando el coche "_chan chan cha cha chan_" y lo dejamos para que lo arreglaran. Luego fuimos a buscar un teléfono "_na na na na na_" pero nos dijeron que no había servicio debido reparaciones temporarias y de un momento a otro todos nos separamos. Me sentía solito, pero encontré un…

_-_Al grano – insistí.

-Ah, está bien. Cuando se hizo muy de noche, todos nos encontramos al comienzo del camino para volver, incluido Matt, que reapareció con ropa nueva, accesorios y otras compras – hizo un silbido – por eso volvimos todos juntos y aquí nos tienes_ "tachan"._

-¿O sea que no tienen ninguna buena noticia?

-Emm… compramos alimentos – dijo Miya-chan.

-También un pueblerino, me invito a mí y a mis amigos a un festival –agrego Mike.

-¿De veras? ¿Que día? – pregunto Taichi.

-Etto… no lo recuerdo.

-Tonto.

-Ahora ya no eres mi amigo, por lo tanto estas "desinvitado", ¿verdad prima que tu si iras? – hablo mi primo.

-¿Por qué razón regresaste aquí? – le pregunte al imbécil.

-Mmm… no estoy seguro.

-Eres un idiota. Ni pienses que aquí cambiaras algo, debiste haberte quedado en el pueblo con tus fans.

-Esa era una buena opción, pero creo que este lugar me resulta… entretenido.

-Aquí nadie es un payaso…

-¡Siii! Ahora que estamos todos podremos tener una fiesta. "_Ella que será, vive la vida loca, y te dolerá… si de verdad te toca _– empezó a bailar Michael – _ella es tu final, vive la vida loca, ella te dirá, vive la vida loca…_ "

- En definitiva, esta casa es realmente interesante – opino el rubio – ¿Qué razón tendría para irme de aquí mientras arreglan las líneas telefónicas y mi coche?

-Una razón: Te detesto.

-Tu primo, tiene razón, eres verdaderamente tierna – menciono en tono sarcástico.

-Maldito – masculle.

-Bueno empecemos a preparar la cena – propuso Miyako dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero la insignificante rata intervino.

-¿Que ocurre Matt? – interrogo Sora.

-Como me dejaron quedarme…

-Aun no acordamos nada – recele.

-Pensé en que podría prepárales la cena, como agradecimiento… - dijo, aunque ocultaba algo.

-Oh, eres tan amable – comento Miya-chan.

-Kyaa… Matt en un delantal de cocina y dándome de comer en la boca… kyaa – fantaseo Sora.

-Escúpelo ya, Ishida – masculle.

-Está bien, la verdad es que me cocinaría para mí solo, pero me incomodaría su mirada mientras ustedes ingieren ese engrudo que preparan – estableció con una sonrisa.

-Por lo menos, déjanos ayudarte – pidió Sora.

-Bien, todos podrán ayudar excepto esa niña – anuncio señalándome.

-Al fin alguien me entiende – empezó Taichi – cuando yo recomendaba que ni siquiera la dejáramos ver los comestibles, los demás decían que no haría daño, y no era así, porque al final terminábamos con platos vacios o llamando un delivery.

-Yo también te quiero Taichi – masculle sarcásticamente.

-Entonces, debido a medidas de seguridad, echemos al tiramisú lejos del comedor – propuso la bastarda rata.

-Buena idea.

-Mírale el lado positivo, podrás continuar escribiendo.

-Lo siento prima, pero tienen razón.

-Todo por comer.

-Que lindos amigos tengo – gruñí – muy bien me alejare, pero ustedes lavaran los trastos.

-Hasta que haces algo por la sociedad – comento el animalejo.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… – repetí hasta llegar a la sala para seguir trabajando.

Tal era el nivel de bloqueo, que me pase garabateando en el marco de mis hojas.

En hora buena estuvo la cena, ya que mi estomago comenzaba a gruñir.

-¡¡¡Gracias por la comida!!! – agradecimos juntos, una vez en la mesa.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunte al ver los platillos.

-Es "Ternera a la Bonne femme" con "hinojos al gratín provenzal".

-Bien… pero soy vegetariana, despistado – comente algo enojada, porque estaba desilusionada, ya que la comida se veía tan bien y parecía tan rica.

-Por eso, prepare esto para ti – concedió, mostrándome un platillo colmado de colores.

-Le dije que tú eras vegetariana e insistió en hacer esto – explico Miyako.

-Es "Timbal de mijo oriental".

-Oh… emm, no tenias que hacerlo – opine ocultando mi sorpresa y agrado.

-Lo sé, lo hice para que no pasaras hambre.

-¿Acaso eres bipolar o qué? – pregunte mientras probaba la comida. Estaba perfecta, lamentablemente era deliciosa, saboree sin darme cuenta que las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron.

-¿Qué te parece? – interrogo.

-No te interesa – oculte mi cumplido.

-Creo que te amo, esto esta genial – confeso Taichi.

-Gracias, pero no gracias – se excuso el rubio.

-Esta de maravilla – opino Mike.

-Me encanta – continuo Miyako.

-Si cocinas de esta manera, no imagino como… – pensaba Sora.

Cuando terminamos de comer, fui a sentarme en la sala, mientras que los demás acomodaban el desorden. Al rato se me unieron, pero yo no les prestaba atención, ya que la inspiración había regresado.

-Parece que tu carrera va en avance – comento Miya-chan.

-En realidad, llevas varios años en la farándula y tu popularidad no desciende – agrego Sora.

-Espero que continúe de esta manera – opino Ishida.

-Claro Matt, tu serás como… "La Macarena" – animo Michael.

-¿Por qué la Macarena? – pregunto Taichi.

-Porque ni de la canción ni del baile se olvidaron las personas – explico.

-Adoro tu música y he ido a todos tus conciertos-dijo Sora.

-Yo he visto y comprado toda tus películas – hablo Miyako.

-Gracias.

-_Baila tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, que… –_ tarareaba Mike.

-Oye, tú, niña – me llamo Ishida – ¿Que tanto escribes?

-¿Yo?... emm… una historia… – respondí.

-"¿De veras?" – Entorno los ojos – me refiero a ¿sobre qué trata?

-Oh, escribo sobre una historia de amor…

-Creo que eso podría esperarse de cualquier mujer, pero ¿un tiramisú sabe relatar ese sentimiento?

-Es como las típicas historias de amor, una linda muchacha se enamora de un hombre, el cual es el típico serio, asqueroso, vanidoso y engreído pero, también es el típico lindo por el cual todas morirían. A la gran mayoría de mujeres nos gustan esos, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué nos gusta el masoquismo? – comente un poco abstraída.

-Y… ¿a ti te gusta de ese tipo?

-A Mimi le gusta el masoquismo – convino Taichi.

-Es cierto – concedió Miya-chan.

-Ambos están en la misma clase, en el mismo instituto – agrego Mike.

-Creo que a veces debería mantener la boca cerrada – murmure.

-¿En serio? – pregunto el rubio algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Todos tenemos a alguien y además Kouji es muy… inteligente – hable.

-No, pregunto si es verdad que aun vas en secundaria.

-¿Que si es así?

-Nada – negó con el cabeza, algo pensativo – ¿Y cómo se llama tu cuento?

-Es un fic, "Como 30 de febrero"

-A mi no me gustan esos días – opino Taichi.

-Pero ese día no existe – continuo Ishida.

-Exacto, a pesar de eso, todos tienen uno – concluí y el asintió.

-Tengo una duda, como tu fan ¿Quién es tu afortunada novia? – intervino Sora, aunque en realidad la pregunta era: "¿Y acaso te sigue una maldita zorra?".

-Yamato Ishida, no tiene una, tiene muchas – agrego Miyako.

-Lo admito, no tengo novias pero si mujeres – mociono en tono despectivo.

-Seguramente tienes más mujeres que amigos y aun así las tratas como poca cosa – dije.

-Por algo de dinero, una cara bonita y fama, prácticamente se tiran sobre una mesa, esas no son intenciones nobles.

-Pero he de imaginar que tú tampoco haces nada noble con ellas – conteste.

-Solo aprovecho lo que se me regala.

-Eres un maldito pervertido.

-Miren – dijo Tai llamando la atención – Mike se durmió…

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo – le advertí a mi amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora puedes leer el pensamiento?

-Vaya, sí que es tarde – musite contemplando el reloj de pared.

-Yo me quedare un poco mas… – menciono Ishida.

-Quédate – opine – nosotros nos vamos…

-Te hare compañía… – me interrumpió Sora.

-No podría dejarte solo – convino Miya-chan.

-Ustedes no tienen dignidad – acuse resignada.

Al día siguiente, fui la ultima en levantarme, baje junto con mi manuscrito.

-¡Hola chicos!– salude y fui repantigarme en el sillón.

Miyako intentaba preparar el desayuno, Mike buscaba su caleidoscopio, Sora y Taichi estaban arriba e Ishida bajaba las escaleras para luego sentarse a mi lado.

-Si duermes tanto, te volverás más gruñona.

-Rata almizclera.

-Al parecer las mañanas te ponen de mal humor, mejor iré a ducharme – dijo esto y se levanto.

-Tu existencia irrita a cualquiera.

-Todos anhelan mi presencia.

-¡¡Ahh!! – proferí ahogada al ver que el idiota se había sentado en mi trabajo y además una de las hojas se engancho en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Qué?

-Nada – hable nerviosa. El no podía leerla, no debía leerla.

Me apresure a subir las escaleras y rápidamente me metí en el cuarto de baño, esperando tener una oportunidad para recuperar el preciado papel. Cuando escuche unos pasos en el pasillo, me escondí en la tina cerrando las cortinas. Ishida entro en la habitación. De repente, un brazo desnudo atravesó el platico para abrir el grifo de la ducha. La lluvia comenzó a empaparme completamente. Pero ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? No podía seguir, mis vírgenes ojitos no podían contaminarse de esta manera. Entonces, cuando oí caer una prenda al suelo, fue suficiente, de una sola vez abrí la cortina para saltar fuera de la tina.

-¡Detente! ¡No te desvistas…! – grite pero el rubio estaba totalmente cubierto, lo que había escuchado fue su toalla, no su ropa ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – pregunto especulativo.

Y allí me encontraba, totalmente mojada, haciendo nuevamente el ridículo.

-¡Eso no te importa, eres un pervertido! – las palabras salían por puro reflejo. Me abalance sobre él, ágilmente tome el papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón muy cuidadosamente y salí corriendo para retener la puerta detrás de mí.

-¿Qué haces estúpida? ¡Abre! – demando. No sabía lo que hacía.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué? – me insto.

-Porque estas inmundo y debes bañarte – agarre una tabla y la enganche con la puerta.

-¿Qué?

Baje las escaleras rápidamente.

-Saldré a tomar un poco de aire – le informe a Miyako.

-Sí, mejor hazlo, te vez acalorada, pero, espera ¿estás mojada? – interrogo examinándome.

-No, vuelvo en seguida.

Necesite un momento para tranquilizarme. Yo no lo había tocado, pero seguramente el muy infeliz no me creería.

Espere solo unos 10 minutos más y entre, porque afuera hacia mucho frio y además aun estaba húmeda. Miya-chan ya no estaba cocinando. Subí las escaleras y allí estaba ella y Michael, pegados junto a la puerta de los varones.

-¿Que hacen? – pregunte confundida.

-Shhh… escucha – dijo Mike. Me acerque más y pude oír.

-Un poco más… – rezongó Sora- aun falta.

-Ya casi – dijo Taichi.

-Ahora más arriba.

-¿Ahí? – pregunto Tai.

-Mejor, pero esta vez con más presión.

-Oh, por Dios, la comida de Matt, el veneno de Mimi y el aislamiento de la realidad ya puso calenturientos a estos dos – especulo Michael.

-Yo sabía que ahí había frustración sexual – opino Miyako.

-A un lado… –intervino Ishida.

-Shhh… Baja la voz, no querrás interrumpirlos- le aconsejo Mike.

-No me importa, debo buscar mi ropa – hablo sin mirarme y abrió la puerta.

-¡Los atrapamos! – acuso mi amiga.

-¿Qué? – insto Sora, que se encontraba sentada sobre un mueble y en el otro extremo de la habitación estaba Taichi, decorado con motas gises.

-¿Que hacían?

-Le dije a Taichi que arreglara los agujeros de la pared, porque a Matt le hacía frio en las noches. De esta manera, yo lo mandaba para que no cometiera errores.

-Ohh, creo que los malinterpretamos – se disculpo mi primo.

-¿Malinterpretar? ¿Qué pensaban…? Oh, oh, ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes crees eso de mi,"Sora"? Michael tu mente esta pasada del vencimiento, me iré a bañar antes que…

-Yo estoy por ir a ducharme – especifico Ishida.

-Mmm… en ese caso ¿quieres compañía?

-No.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No.

-Déjame hacer algo por ti – pidió mi amiga.

-Hummm… entonces, mantén al tiramisú dopado, quizás así se tranquilice.

-Bastardo – sople entre dientes.

-Miyako, trae las píldoras – ordeno Sora.

-¡Oye! – intervine.

-Procura hacer bien tu trabajo y puede que recibas una recompensa – musito el rubio contra Sora.

-¡Mimi! – Me llamo – a dormir, vamos, vamos – decía mientras me llevaba escaleras abajo.

Resignada me senté en la sala a escribir, aunque había recuperado mi trabajo, me sentía ¿impactada o perturbada?, por el encuentro con Ishida. Odiaba este tipo de sensaciones, se sentían extrañas.

-No me digas que a ti también a ti te está afectando nuestro huésped –me susurro mi primo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Pfff ¿Cómo crees? – ¿estaba nerviosa?

-"Pfff, ¿Cómo crees?", ¿Por qué pidió que te tranquilizaras? A puesto a que te pusiste juguetona o será que, querías que el te tranquilizara – persuadió.

-¡Michael, eres un idiota!- dije golpeándolo en la cabeza.

**: //Matt Pov//:**

El día transcurrió normalmente, claro luego del roce con la castaña. Desayunamos una cosa, de no sé que, con que rareza y en el almuerzo tuve que ensuciarme nuevamente con sobras para preparar la comida.

Durante la tarde, intente tolerar a la molesta pelirroja, al raro rubio, el ignorante castaño y a la ingenua de lentes. En cuanto al tiramisú, se mantuvo indiferente.

A pesar que las horas seguían corriendo sin nada interesante, aun así no me aburría.

En la cena, la castañita se retiro a su habitación, alegando una fuerte migraña, pero también parecía tener unos grados de mas ¿estaría enferma?

Cuando terminamos de comer, subí las escaleras. Supuestamente iría a mi cuarto a descansar pero pensé en molestar un poco al tiramisú, después de todo ella estaba como estaba debido a su intromisión en el baño. Además, podría averiguar que me había quitado.

Entre en la alcoba y tuve que mirar dos veces sobre su cama para encontrarla, ya que se hallaba bajo varias mantas y una pila de ropa. La mortecina luz que se colaba por la ventana, era suficiente para verle el rostro, el mismo tenía un aspecto pálido con coloretes en ambas mejillas y un rastro de sudor sobre su frente.

Quizás parezca enfermo, pero me resultaba inocentemente seductora. Deseaba probar sus labios, nunca antes alguien se había negado a complacerme. Me acerque hacia ella, comencé a inclinarme y cuando faltaban unos escasos centímetros, abrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces? – demando. Automáticamente, me erguí.

-Nada, es solo que el lugar apestaba y revisaba si eras tú – solté.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Maldito pervertido! – Despotricaba mientras salía de su lecho - ¿Qué demonios crees que estabas por hacer?

-¿A si? Y tu ¿Qué crees que estaba por hacer?

-¿Qué? Eso es obvio conociendo tu enferma mente – sonreí con sorna ante esas palabras.

-¿Que es obvio? – Continúe molestándola mientras me llevaba de espaldas por el pasillo – dilo y te responderé – me encantaba hacerla rabiar.

-Tu… intentabas… – se sonrojo – besarme.

No tuve tiempo de reírme, tampoco de largarle las bromas que tenía preparadas, porque al final del corredor, cuando pise el comienzo del intento despilfarrado de escalera, esta se vino abajo. Por suerte, logre agarrarme del borde de la planta alta. En la sala, se escucho la sorpresa ante el alboroto.

-¿Podrías ayudarme? – le dije a la castaña, que respiraba con dificultad, mientras yo intentaba trepar.

-No – musito sentándose en el suelo – así esta mejor, además estoy agotada – suspiro.

Aunque sus actitudes deberían tener el efecto esperado en mi, ella me resultaba el tiramisú más dulce.

://///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////:

**: //"El rincón del delirio"//: (auspiciado por PONYCANION y LALA producciones)**

: //Autora ^·^//: ¡¡Hi to everyone!! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y quiero decir gracias a los que dejaron preguntas para el rincón, porque si no, lo cerraran y ¿saben qué?, tengo un gato que alimentar… snif, snif… gracias por ser tan considerados…

: //Miyako 0.0//: Muy lindo, pero… ¿y las preguntas?

: //Matt ¬.¬//:Quizás nadie pregunto y ellas las invento a todas, ya saben que no está bien de la cabeza, al fin y al cabo ella habla con sus propios personajes.

: //Autora ^·^//:Mis personajes no son tan malos. En fin, nos dejaron tres preguntas, la primera es de "Hirui no Shadow" - ¿Es Ricky mar...quiero de decir Michael gay?-... oh, oh…

: //Michael*·*//:¡¿Qué?! Como osan dudar de mí…

: //Taichi -.-//:Jajajajaja… jajajaja…

: //Michael *·*//: El hecho de que sepa sobre Ricky Martin, no significa que sea como él, aunque si soy sexy y lindo… ¡oh, por Dios! Acabo decir que un hombre es sexy…

: //Sora +.+//: Yo sospechaba algo.

: //Mimi u.u//: No es para tanto Michael…

: //Michael *·*//:"¡¡¿Que no es para tanto?!!", dices eso porque a ti no te cantaran "Stereosexual" cuando te vean….

: //Taichi -.-//:¿"Stereosexual"?

: //Michael *·*//:Mis amigos españoles entenderán, pero… regresando a mi… no. A ustedes ni se les ocurra consolarme… he entrado en crisis… oh por Dios… Oh my God… y hasta hablo en ingles… buahhhhhh.

: //Autora ^·^//: Bueno, siguiente, "Pucky-sensei"- ¿En qué se parece Yamato Ishida con Robert Pattinson?-

: //Matt ¬.¬//:Por supuesto que en nada, yo soy único…

://Autora ^·^//: Me encanta Matt desde que tengo 6 o 7 años, pero ese sexy vampiro me puede más que el pollo con papas… uff.

: //Matt ¬.¬//: La escritora es un asco, y además de eso es ciega…

: //Autora ^·^//:Di lo que quieras niño bonito, pero con solo imaginarme a Rob en… OMG (sangrado nasal extremo)

: //Sora +.+//:Debido a que ya tenemos dos bajas en este rincón yo diré la siguiente pregunta. Es de "angelkizuna"- ¿puedes cambiar a ken coff coff por koji?-

: //Miyako disfrazada de la autora 0.^//:Lo siento, pero mi religión no me lo permite… muajajaja

: //Taichi -.-//:Tu no eres la autora…

: //Matt ¬.¬//:Todos ustedes dan vergüenza, yo me largo. Mis queridas fans, si pueden lean el siguiente capitulo y si no quieren, no se sientan obligadas o solo háganlo por mí. Además, intentare contestar yo las próximas preguntas en el rincón. Sayonara.


	4. Vainilla salada

Holis!!¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Sorry por demorarme en subir este capítulo. También pido perdón de antemano por si este cap. no les parece tan divertido pero si tiene más romance, espero les guste…

Adivina/adivinador en el cap. anterior recibí 6 reviews (gracias:"sakura tachikawa", "angelkizuna", "mika", "digifan", "tsurue shadow black", "digimon4ever99") todavía estoy feliz… wii

P/d:Disfruten del capítulo…

: //Como treinta de febrero//:

: //Capitulo 4 //:

: //Mimi Pov//:

-¡Lo recordé! – anuncio Michael en el almuerzo.

-¿Que recordaste? – preguntamos confusos.

-Recordé que día es el festival – concedió Mike.

-¿Si? Y… ¿Cuándo es? – interrogo Taichi.

-¡Hoy! – estableció con entusiasmo.

-Creo que pasaremos esta noche en el pueblo – agrego Sora.

-¡Aja!

-¡Qué lindo! Podre conseguir más recuerdos de felpa – siguió Miyako.

-Genial – rezongue.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede? – me pregunto nuestro indecente huésped.

-Como ayer estuve enferma, pensé en terminar otro capítulo de mi historia… además, creo que…

-Aburrida, esas actitudes no sirven en vacaciones.

-Agh, para que me esfuerzo con alguien como tu…

-Mimi ¿vendrás con nosotros esta noche, verdad? – pidió Miya-chan.

La estúpida rata me miro esperando a que me negara, para poder soltar su arsenal de comentarios en mi contra: -Por supuesto que iré – me gire hacia el rubio – ¿algún comentario? – negó con la cabeza gacha, ocultando una media sonrisa.

-Pero Matt, no piensa venir, o por lo menos eso dijo luego de que arregláramos el incidente con la escalera - informó mi amiga.

-Iré – estableció Ishida.

-¡Qué bien! Cambiaste de opinión… pero ¿Por qué? – convino Sora.

-Es que… debo revisar si ya arreglaron las líneas telefónicas – contesto.

-¡Viva! Entonces, esta noche tendremos festival – anuncio Michael.

-¡Fantástico! Puestos de comida – concedió Taichi.

-¡Estupendo! Podre comprar regalos artesanales para las personas que no quiero… digo para las personas que quiero – continuo sora y luego miro a Miyako.

-¡Fabuloso! De seguro me divertiré mucho en los puestos de juegos – opino y me miro.

-¡Yupi! – Fingí emoción – estaré con mis amigos y la rata almizclera – comente. Todos miramos a Ishida.

-Emm… ¿mi turno? Esto es raro. Bueno, humm… nunca he ido a un festival… pero… intentare… ¿disfrutarlo? – hablo algo extraviado.

-Creo que podrías haberlo hecho mejor – opino Mike.

-Es cierto – concedió Miya-chan.

-Todo es culpa de sora – contesto Tai.

-Tienes razón – concedí y nuevamente miramos al rubio.

-Mmm… debo decir ¿sí? – dijo confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu también Matt? – rezongó Sora.

A pesar, de que todos continuamos bromeando uno del otro, Ishida se veía fuera del lugar, como si estuviera perdido. Al parecer, no le sentaba bien el mundo real, pero pienso que era agradable verlo sonreír sin esfuerzo.

-¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto mientras contenía la risa por la conversación. No me había dado cuenta de que lo había estado contemplando, por lo que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió:

-Nada, es que estas despeinado y pareces un vagabundo.

-Engreída.

-Idiota.

Cuando terminamos de comer, la tarea de lavar los trastos me toco a mí.

-¡¡¡AHHH!!!¡¡¡AHHH!!!- grite desde el lavado. La malvada ardilla gorda regresaba a hacer acto de presencia en la ventana.

-¡¿Que sucede Mimi?! – insto Miyako.

-¿Estás bien prima? – se inquieto Mike.

-Acaso ¿Quemaste otra camisa?- pregunto Sora.

-¡La ardilla! ¡La ardí…! – el brazo de Taichi me hizo a un lado.

-¡Te tengo! – grito Tai, tomando una sartén y noqueando al animal.

De inmediato, por instinto agarre una escoba y comencé a golpearlo en la cabeza:

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡La mataste! ¡Déjala en paz! – demande.

-¡Auch…Auch! ¡De esta manera no causara más problemas!

-¡Cállate, tarado! ¡No tenias porque hacerlo! – seguí golpeándolo.

-Creo que solo esta inconsciente – musito Ishida.

-¿Ah? ¿Tú crees? – pregunte.

-Si – asintió una vez con la cabeza.

-¿Ves? Está bien – dijo Taichi.

-"¡¿Que está bien?!" ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡La dejaste inconsciente! ¡Ahora yo te dejare inconsciente!... – continúe.

-¡Auch… Auch… Auch…! – se quejaba.

Una vez tranquilizado el ambiente, llevamos al pobre animalito a la sala. En uno de mis suéteres, abrigue a la víctima y la guarde en mi regazo.

-No es para tanto. Pronto despertara – opino mi amigo.

-Deberías estar preso – masculle.

-Ya te pedí disculpas.

-No es cierto, además, debes pedirle perdón a la ardillita y no a mí.

-Eso no, no me disculpare con un animal…

-Grr… Grr…

-Bien, lo hare cuando despierte –comento– si es que despierta –susurro hacia otro lado– por suerte Miya-chan le propino un sonoro manotazo en la espalda para que aprendiera la lección.

-Mujeres – se quejo.

Una hora después, el animal dio signos de vida.

-¡Esta despertando! – exclamo Mike.

-¡Oh! – solté, cuando el paciente abrió sus pequeños ojos y se removió en mis brazos.

La ardilla, con sus escurridizos movimientos, solio de mi regazo, trepo y corrió por el espaldar del sofá. De un momento a otro la perdimos de vista.

-Te aconsejaría Sora que no te movieras – murmuro Ishida, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto preocupada.

Sobre su cabeza se encontraba nuestro visitante…

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Quiétenme esta rata de encima!! – grito levantándose de su lugar para corretear por la casa. Para que se detuviera, puse mi pie en su camino y funciono, Sora tropezó, pude tomar a la ardillita y rápidamente llevarla al jardín trasero, donde la deje libre.

-Ahora, si está todo bien – exclame.

-"¿Todo bien?" me hiciste caer, ese animal pudo contagiarme de rabia o quien sabe que… – chillaba mi amiga.

-Yo pensé que ya tenias esa enfermedad – comento Taichi.

-¡Agh!

Luego de lo ocurrido, platicamos sobre las otras posibles ocurrencias con la ardilla y también conversamos sobre lo que haríamos esta noche en el festival.

Cuando llego la tarde/noche, fue una total discusión por en qué orden se usaría el único baño de la casa. Por nuestra parte, las mujeres, alegábamos que deberíamos usarlo primero porque nos tomaba más tiempo prepararnos y por su parte, los varones decían que por esa razón no tendríamos que entrar antes, ya que nos demorábamos y solo teníamos 45 minutos de agua caliente. Terminamos ganando nosotras.

Primero se ducho Sora, en segundo lugar yo y luego Miyako. Más tarde se bañaron, Ishida y después mi primo, Taichi no lo hizo porque el agua caliente se acabo y dijo que ni pensaba en ducharse con agua fría, aunque creo que nunca pensó en hacerlo.

En fin, llego la noche y estábamos todos listos, excepto Sora e Ishida.

-¡Vamos Sora, el maquillaje no hace milagros! – grito Tai en dirección a la planta alta.

-Cállate, gran idiota – insulto mi amiga mientras bajaba por la escalera plegable – Encima tener que bajar por esta porquería ¿Es que no encontraron una mejor solución?

-Lo siento, pero no. Era lo único útil en el cobertizo – concedió Miyako.

Después que ella bajara, el rubio se deslizo por los bordes de la escalera con un fluido movimiento.

-¿Y eso Matt? – pregunto Michael señalándolo ya que vestía una chaqueta con capucha, anteojos de sol (en plena noche), y un Ipod.

-Como es mi primera vez en esto prefiero pasar inadvertido.

-Pareces un ladrón – opine.

-Mejor, así las personas no se me acercaran.

-De seguro, un ladrón que lleva ropa de primera marca no atrae la atención de nadie – agregué sarcásticamente – además ¿Por qué el aparato?

-Por si me aburro, quizás la cosa no me guste.

-Eres súper extraño.

-¡Vámonos! – anuncio Mike.

En el camino…

-_"Que gran emoción, que gran diversión, vamos…"_ – cantaba mi primo.

-Michael, si no te callas te golpeare – le advertí.

-Bien, pero salo hasta llegar.

Mientras descendíamos por el tumultuoso sendero, teníamos nuestras típicas conversaciones sin sentido, pero muy graciosas. Más de una vez Taichi, Mike y Miyako se cayeron en la pendiente, ya que esta era muy empinada.

Ante una broma, me reí de tal manera, que me balancee hacia adelante, creí que iba a estrellarme contra es rocoso suelo, pero Ishida me sujeto por el brazo izquierdo atrayéndome hacia él. Mis ojos se ensancharon por pura sorpresa y mis mejillas se sonrojaron por el acercamiento, sin embargo no desviaba la mirada de sus ojos.

-Gracias, puedo ir sola, además, estas violando mi espacio personal – ataje componiéndome.

-Ten más cuidado – dijo mirando hacia el frente.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, aunque lo mismo sucedía cuando estaba cerca de Kouji, además, Ishida era atractivo, eso debía admitirlo, quizás por eso ocurría esto.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo, este se veía como todo un carnaval.

El lugar estaba decorado con faroles de papel, banderines, guirnaldas y pequeñas luces de colores. También había gente disfrazada, como payasos, mimos, gatos, hasta osos, a los cuales Miyako mas tarde perseguiría seguramente. El lugar estaba lleno de puestos de comida, juegos, fortuna, dulces, animales. En el centro del carnaval había un gran escenario par bandas, comediantes y representaciones teatrales. Una gran multitud de gente asistió a la celebración además de nosotros.

-Justo como imagine que sería – concedió Mike.

-Justo como no pensé que sería. Esto parece las Vegas, pero para pobres – comento Ishida.

Nos adentramos mezclándonos con la gente. Todo marchaba bien y nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo. Taichi devoraba cada muestra gratis que ofrecían, Michael y Miya-chan competían en los juegos para ser el ganador, Sora comparaba lo que había con lo que ya tenía, Ishida examinaba todo y a pesar que disimulaba muy bien, podía notar su admiración, por mi parte, me dedique a disfrutar de las ocurrencias de mis amigos y de lo que ofrecía el carnaval ya que había olvidado el dinero en casa.

Mientras, presenciábamos como mi primo y mi amigo peleaban por quien sería el que inflara unos globos con agua más rápido, por el alto parlante anunciaron que los artistas subirían al escenario. De pronto una avalancha de personas se vino sobre nosotros.

Entre tanto alboroto me separe del grupo. La gente empujaba y corría, un hombre por pasar me golpeo, caí en el pavimento, en medio del camino, la multitud seguía su paso sin mirar, pero…

-Ven, por aquí – dijo una voz que me tomo de la mano alejándome del peligro de los ciegos pasos.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto.

-¿Ishida?

-¿Quién más? Parecías un cachorrito perdido.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-No lo sé.

-Deberíamos buscarlos.

-Ve tú, yo tengo que averiguar sobre mi coche y las líneas. Además no creo que les pase nada.

-Humm… ¿puedo acompañarte? - dije mirando en dirección opuesta.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que si regreso a buscarlos lo más probable es que vuelva a perderme ¿entiendes?

-Muy bien, te dejare acompañarme, pero si tu luego me dejas acompañarte en el festival o como se llame.

-¿Qué?

-Claro, no pensaras que me iré sin conocer toda esta puesta – hablo con una amable sonrisa.

-Está bien – acepte con gracia.

Nos dirigimos hasta una estación en donde le dijeron que su auto aun no estaba listo porque no tenían repuestos de partes importadas. Entonces fuimos hasta la central telefónica del pueblo, las líneas estaban arregladas, por lo que me pidió que esperara fuera hasta que el terminara de hacer su llamada.

-¿Pudiste hablar con alguien? – pregunte cuando termino.

-Emm… si, ya está todo arreglado, enviaran a alguien por mí tal vez mañana o pasado.

-Oh – fue lo único que pude decir.

-Creo que al fin podrás librarte de mí – bromeo con las comisuras bajas – ¿regresamos?– ahora su rostro era inescrutable.

-Humm – asentí.

Al volver al festival no encontramos a ninguno de nuestros amigos.

-¿Dónde estarán? – musite mirando para todas direcciones.

-Seguramente regresaran cuando les plazca, mientras tanto hagamos lo que sea que se haga aquí.

-Si… – pero recordé – Oh, lo siento, no traje mi cartera y…

-No te preocupes, cortesía de Yamato Ishida – dijo guiñando un ojo. Al parecer no resultaba tan difícil estar con él.

Primero compro unas bebidas y algunos dulces, a pesar que aparentemente no le gustaban mucho. Luego fuimos a una exposición de reptiles en donde permitían hasta tocarlos, Ishida lo hizo, yo no porque me daban impresión. Después nos reímos de los pésimos comediantes que subían a la plataforma. Más tarde practicamos tiro al aro, pescamos peces dorados con pequeñas redes de papel, entre otros. Nos burlamos de los participantes en los concursos de karaoke. Observamos peleas de zumo. También en uno de los puestos nos tomaron una foto de improvisto. De repente, unas espesas nubes negras aparecieron, las gotas de lluvia se intensificaron, formando una especie de niebla, y los truenos partían el horizonte. Me puse realmente nerviosa, casi frenética, odiaba las tormentas, me aterraban en sobre manera.

Comencé a luchar entre la multitud, para lograr escapar de carnaval, con Ishida detrás de mí. Cuando por fin salimos, el estallido de un trueno en el cielo, me hizo gritar de miedo. Me arrodille sosteniendo mis piernas con los brazos, tapándome los oídos con las manos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Oye ¿Estás bien? Es solo una tormenta – musito el rubio poniéndose a mi altura.

-Las odio… las detesto… me asustan… – confesé hiperventilando.

-No tienes por qué temer. Vamos, levántate e iremos a casa – intento tranquilizarme.

-No – murmure negando con la cabeza, en esa posición me sentía más segura.

-Ya se… – dijo. No sabía lo que hacía debido a que no estaba mirando, pero sentí algo sobre mis hombros, era su chaqueta, acomodo la capucha en mi cabeza y me coloco las auriculares de su ipod para que no escuchara.

-Ahora sube, te llevaré – hablo indicándome que subiera a sus espaldas, no estaba segura si lo decía en serio, por lo que nuevamente se arrodillo para verme, pero otro relámpago resonó cerca lo que me impulso a abalanzarme sobre él –Tranquila. ¿Estás mejor?- pregunto y asentí. Me cargo en su espalda y emprendió el regreso a casa.

Durante todo este tiempo desee que se fuera pero ahora agradecía que estuviera aquí.

: //Matt Pov//:

Mientras la llevaba a cuestas, creo que se durmió, porque su respiración se apaciguo y sus manos dejaron de apretar mi camisa.

Cuando casi llegábamos al recinto murmuro entre sueños:-"Me gustaría que te quedaras"-. La calidez de sus palabras, me hicieron sentir una sensación reconfortante, la cual me hizo reír con sorna.

Al llegar, subí las escaleras para dirigirme al cuarto de las mujeres. Una vez allí, deshice su abrazo acostándola sobre su cama y cubriéndola con unas mantas.

A pesar, que ya no la tenía entre mis brazos un sentía su calidez. Me quede admirándola un momento, por impulso me incline sobre ella y bese su coronilla. De esta manera, me retire hacia mi alcoba. Necesitaba pensar en lo que me sucedía, pero llegue a convencerme que esto era definitivamente cosa de una noche.

Me costó horas conciliar el sueño pero cuando lo hice fue tan profundo, que ni siquiera escuche el regreso de los demás.

A la mañana siguiente, fui el ultimo en levantarse. Dormí tanto tiempo que me perdí el desayuno incomible, aunque pensé que eso era un punto a mi favor.

-Buenos días, Matt – saludo la pelirroja.

-Sentimos no haberte despertado para el desayuno, igual no te preocupes pronto estará el almuerzo – hablo la de lentes. Punto en contra.

-Oh… Hola y gracias.

-Hey, te levantaste – exclamo el castaño - ¿Que hiciste ayer? Todos anduvimos por separado.

-¿Qué? – Pregunte confuso mirando a la castaña en el sillón – Creí que ella ya les habría contado…

-Fue la primera en despertar, después de eso se la paso escribiendo.

-Oh… solo arregle unos asuntos pendientes…

-¿Te irás? – pregunto el rubio.

-Emm… si quizás mañana.

-Qué lástima esperaba que pudiéramos terminar estas vacaciones juntos – opino Miyako desilusionada.

El almuerzo, al cual me había acostumbrado con sus bromas y planes para las actividades del día, se torno algo incomodo y silencioso cuando me incluían y después recordaban que partiría.

El tiramisú aparentemente no recordaba sus palabras de ayer. El día de hoy estaba muy callada, solo se mantenía ocupada en su trabajo.

Nunca antes permanecí tanto tiempo con las mismas personas, sin embargo debido a esto no ansiaba despedirme tan pronto, esto me hacía sentir mal.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Miya-chan y Taichi fueron a buscar leña al jardín, Mike intentaba arreglar la ventana del cuarto de los varones, Sora organizaba sus compras en la habitación de arriba, el callado tiramisú seguía en el sofá entre hojas de papel. Fui a sentarme en uno de los sillones enfrentados a ella.

Al sentarme, sentí los almohadones incómodos, revise, allí encontré el caleidoscopio de Michael. Apunté en dirección a la castaña y mire a través de él. Los colores se entremezclaron unos con otros, al igual que los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Me sentí nostálgico, en este lugar o mejor dicho con esta gente, que era como una sociedad secreta, todo resultaba tan fluido y sin esfuerzo.

-Te saldrán ampollas si continuas escribiendo de esa manera – dije aun mirando por el caleidoscopio.

-Humm – soplo.

-¿Acaso sientes fetichismo ante la fantasía? – continúe.

-Emm… aja – susurro escribiendo.

-¡Hey! Tiramisú di algo.

-Algo.

-Boba – masculle.

-Aja – repitió despistada.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer y además su actitud comenzaba a irritarme, me levante, fui hacia ella y le arrebate su manuscrito.

-¡Oye! ¡Idiota! ¡Devuélvemelas! – se veía un poco asustada ¿por qué? Más razones para molestarla.

-A ver, a ver ¿Que tanto escribes? – dije con tono juguetón mientras sostenía su cabeza y mantenía las hojas en alto. Estire el cuello para leer la primera página: -"Esa noche me era imposible dormir. Cerré mis ojos intentando conciliar el sueño. Escuche unos amortiguados pasos cruzar el parquet de mi habitación. Era Eiri, lo reconocí por su aroma…"

-¡Devuélvemelos, no lo leas! – gritaba y peleaba.

-"Se sentó en mi cama apoyando ambas manos en los bordes de mi almohada. Abrí los ojos para atraparlo, pero bañado por la luz de la luna se inclino hasta sellar nuestro encuentro con un casto beso… "– cambie mi expresión. Esto me resultaba más que familiar aunque distinto. La encare sin comprender.

-¡No es lo que crees! ¡Eso es mío! ¡Devuélvemelo! – continuaba pero esta vez colorada como una fresa.

Me intrigaba lo que llegaba a imaginar esa cabecita. Cambie la hoja y seguí leyendo en voz alta: -"Durante esa fría noche nos quedamos atrapados en el claro, bajo una tempestad de nieve, intente caminar pero resbale. El me tomo por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, permitiéndome que nuestras miradas se conectaran con la…"

-¡Dámelo! ¡Cállate! – grito y salto. Llego a agarrar varios papeles pero rescate algunos, por esto leí.

-"La tempestad cubría todo el campo, apenas se distinguía la luna. Presa del frio no pude continuar, le dije a Eiri que se fuera, en cambio, él como todo caballero me cubrió con su abrigo, dedicándose a protegerme hasta que…"

-Oigan, ¿qué es todo este alboroto? – pregunto Tai entrando junto con Miyako.

La castaña me miro abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente tomando más color, tragando ruidosamente.

-Nada… solo me enseñaba lo que podría suceder en un treinta de febrero… – dio otro salto para terminar de recolectar las hojas.

-¿Qué? – interrogo confuso Taichi, pero la respuesta fue interrumpida por la rápida retirada de la castaña – ¿Que le sucede?

-No tengo ni la menor idea – conteste mirando hacia abajo.

-Y… ¿A ti que te ocurre, Matt? – me insto Miya-chan.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé… – murmure saliendo al jardín trasero. Mientras tanto me preguntaba ¿era un deseo inconsciente de lo que le hubiera gustado que sucediera en nuestros encuentros o solo se inspiro en ellos?

Mis maquinaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un vehículo frenando en la entrada.

:///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////:

: //El rincón del delirio//: (auspiciado por PONYCANION y LALA producciones)

: //Autora ^·^//: ¡¡¡Na No Da!!! Espero que estén bien… bueno, "_ta ta tan ta tan_" tenemos tres preguntas. El primero es de "mika"- q onda con el michi? da o no da?- … etto…

: //Matt ¬.¬//: ¿Michi?

: //Miyako 0.0//: Preguntan qué pasa con el michi pero ¿qué es?

: //Michael *·*//: Quizás se refiere a un gatito, porque son bonitos o al fan service ecchi o a un nicho aunque no sé lo que significa… jajaja.

: //Autora ^·^//: Creo que se refiere a michi la pareja de Mimi/Taichi, yo pienso…

: //Mimi u.u//: ¡¿Qué?!

: //Taichi -.-//: Puaj… ella es muy quisquillosa.

: //Mimi//: Y tu un desalmado…

: //Taichi -.-//: ¿Te quedaste sin insultos?... jajaja.

: //Mimi u.u//: Me quedo con las suposiciones de Mike…

: //Sora +.+//: y porque no son más inteligentes y se lo preguntan a "mika" para que lo especifique con todas las letras, ya que todos ustedes son unos retardados.

: //Matt ¬.¬//:¿Todos?

: //Mimi u.u//: No acuses… acaso ¿tú sabes lo que significa?

: //Sora +.+//: Pues claro que sí, pero esperen a que les contesten porque yo no hablo con…

://Miyako 0.0//:Mejor… siguiente, es de "digifan"- va a vr mas parejitas?ah y si el dueño es ese "ken"?-

://Autora ^·^//:Etto… a lo primero si, si aparecerán mas parejas y sobre…

://Matt¬.¬//:Me suena a que esta chiflada quiere meter la monogamia aquí… ¡Ni lo pienses!

://Miyako 0.0//: Yo contesto la siguiente parte. Si, el dueño es Ken, mi novio es Ken y es ese "Ken", es Ken Ichijouji… ajajaja (risa exagerada)

: //Sora +.+//:Eres un poco histérica… ¿tomaste tus pastillas para los nervios?

: //Miyako 0.0//:Mmm… se me olvido… pero ¡eso no importa!

: //Autora ^·^//:Esto empieza a asustarme…

: //Matt ¬.¬//:¿A ti te asusta? Imagínate convivir con ellos… yo prefiero ser bonito y solito…

://Michael *·*//:Siguiente, es de "digimon4ever99" -este ken saldra en la historia?-  
://Miyako 0.0//:Nuevamente yo puedo contestar, por supuesto que aparecerá, por supuesto que serán momentos felices, por supuesto que si la autora aprecia su vida lo pondrá… muajajaja.

: //Autora ^·^//:Otra vez está despidiendo esa aura maligna.

: //Matt ¬.¬ //:Había oído que soy tan irresistible que podría matar pero "tsurue shadow black" me demostró que soy letal… muajaja… y además a la inteligente "digimon4ever99" que dice - matt t amo desde los 7 años – debo decir que yo también coincido contigo porque yo tambien estoy enamorado de mi…ja.

: //Autora ^·^//:Yo creo que no lo dice por…

: /Matt ¬.¬//: Cállate, no interrumpas mi momento. No te atrevas a interrumpirme usurpadora…

: //Autora ^·^//:"¿Usurpadora?" Si te refieres a lo de la cuenta de Angelzoe ella me la presto porque es mi hermana…

: //Matt ¬.¬//: Mientes, yo se que la obligaste y solo por eso no dejare que te despidas… muajaja…

: //Autora ^·^//:Ufa… mejor me despido antes que vuelvan a callarme, pero primero quería decirle a "digifan" que espero que me avises si sube su fic de Shaman King porque me encanta esa serie y así también a los demás lectores, me gustaría pedirles que dejen en su review los nombres de sus historias que más les haya gustado para que las lea y comente ^^… bueno me voy hasta el próximo cap. bye bye…


	5. Lemon Pie

¡Holis a todos! Al fin puedo subir este capítulo, ya saben también tengo que estudiar y como que no me gusta mucho usar el Word jajaja. En fin por la continuación quiero dar las gracias a los que me leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios porque gracias a ustedes tuve "7" reviews (Gracias: "Digimon4ever99", "Neerak", "Sra. morza", "Youkito_kouji", "Hirui no shadow", "Melisa", "Sakura tachikawa") Bueno, ya tengo pensado el siguiente capítulo y espero tener voluntad para sentarme a escribir jajaja^·^

P/d: Disfruten del capítulo…

**: //Como treinta de febrero//:**

**: //Capitulo 5//:**

**: //Mimi Pov//:**

Me sentía tan avergonzada. Si bien había escrito inspirada en "esos" sucesos, no significaba nada ¿o sí? Agh, estúpida rata entrometida ¿Por qué las cosas siempre eran así con él? De seguro, como todo un canalla, se lo contaría a los demás ¿realmente seria así de cretino?

Tenía que detenerlo. No, no ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Para mi "nada" significaba nada.

Asome la cabeza hacia el pasillo, para revisar si se escuchaba o no algún cotilleo… no oí nada.

Camine por el pasillo, solo percibía el crujir de la madera bajo mis zapatos. Tampoco hubo ruido alguno en la sala porque esta, al igual que la cocina estaba vacía. Mire por la ventana, con vista a la entrada, allí fuera, se encontraban mis amigos alrededor de una camioneta ¿sería posible que el entrometido rubio estuviera por marcharse?

Al abrir la puerta principal, vi a Sora, Mike y Taichi junto a Miyako que estaba prendida del brazo de Ken… ¿Ken?

-¡Mimi! – Saludo el novio de mi amiga al percatarse de mi presencia – veo que sobreviviste.

-Hmpf – me sentí ¿aliviada? – Ken, hola, si, aun con vida.

-Hola – dijo Ishida. Sentí como si me erizara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le inste.

-¿De qué hablas? Oí a alguien. Vine a ver y luego salude. Capaz te cueste comprender o tal vez la montañas te afectaron o ¿será algo más? Quizás…– musito.

-Ah ah ah… "quizás" nada – me gire hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda – Humm, y Ken ¿qué te trae por aquí? – Hable arrastrando a mis amigos al interior de la casa – vamos adentro.

Una vez en la sala y acomodados en los sillones. Platicaron sobre el animalejo del espectáculo, sobre como demonios había llegado aquí para ser una pesadilla insufrible y acerca de cómo era su vida marca Mattel. Y luego conversamos con Ken…

-¿Qué haces aquí Ken? Ya sé que es tu casa, pero pensé que te veríamos cuando regresáramos.

-Oh, eso. Vine a ver como estaban, además pensé en traer mi camioneta ya que mañana se cumple la semana.

-Es cierto, pronto podre regresar a mi vida – comento Sora.

-Yo creo que tu estas aquí solo para verificar si seguimos respirando así no te culparan de homicidio – especulo Taichi.

-Veo que tuvieron algunos problemas con la casa – opino Ken.

-"¿Algunos?" esto parece una especie de trampa mortal – dijo Michael.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? Dime ¿Cuáles? – interrogo con interés el morocho secando papel y lápiz.

-Hummm… no me digas que nos trajiste aquí como tus conejillos de indias – hablo Tai con la paciencia en cero.

-¿Yo? Claro que no. Fue Miya-chan – delato ante el enojo de mi amigo.

-Ajajajaja… Darling necesitaba refaccionar la casa, pero antes tenía que saber cuáles eran todos los problemas de esta. Entonces, yo como buena novia, le dije que vendríamos y averiguaríamos cuales eran… ¿alguna queja?

-Nop – susurro Taichi ante el aura oscura de mi amiga

-Ahora, cuéntenme las carencias – dijo Ken.

-Mmm… ¿por dónde comenzar? – titubeo Mike.

-Más te conviene invitarnos cuando reconstruyas esta pocilga – mascullo Sora.

-Sora, deberías ser mas agradecida – le recrimine.

-Está bien, Mimi. Es verdad, este lugar esta desecho. Lo remodelaran completamente, con más comodidades y libre de problemas.

-Oh, creo que ya no será más divertido…

-Sera perfecto – concedió Sora.

-La perfección es aburrida. Además, de seguro Elizabeth Taylor no regresara.

-¿Elizabeth Taylor? ¿Sigue viva? – pregunto mi primo.

-Me refiero a la ardilla – especifique.

-¿La ardilla? Ah, esa. Esta aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, pero debo decirte que es nene.

-¡Ohh! Um, Taichi la golpeo y después de esto no ha regresado – acuse.

-¿Qué? Esa ardilla…

-Elizabeth – corregí.

-Elizabeth es como una mascota – continuo el morocho.

-Solo es otro estúpido animal – opino Tai.

-Tú, estúpido chimpancé… mas te vale que Elizabeth regrese, porque a Darling le agrada, por esa razón te conviene que no le pase nada o yo que tu tendría miedo… mucho miedo – advirtió diabólica mi amiga.

-La amare como si fuera mi hermana – convino el aludido.

-Mmm, tengo apetito. Miya-chan acaso estabas cocinando – pregunto mi amiga.

-Ah, es cierto, pero Darling dijo que antes de venir paso por el pueblo y compro comida preparada – regreso la amable Miyako.

-A veces asustas amiga – opine – bien ¿Quién ira a traer el almuerzo? – todos me miraron – muy bien, yo iré.

Salí fuera y rápidamente me metí dentro de la camioneta, pero cuando estaba por levantar a comida del asiento trasero e irme, un objeto plateado con el dibujo de una manzana en medio llamo mi atención.

Dude y de igual manera tome la notebook, cerré la puerta del coche, quedándome dentro para poder revisar en privado mi correo y la página de internet en donde subía mi historia. Había recibido email de mis amigos del instituto. Al verificar quien estaba en línea conectado me quede sin aliento, estaba Kouji. Corregí mi saludo varias veces antes de enviarlo y como si fuera el milagro de un ángel contesto con un:_" ¿Quién eres?"_. No podía creerlo, me hablaba, le especifique mi existencia otra vez y le envié el mensaje, al cual respondió con un: "_Ah…"._ Uff, velozmente toque las teclas con impaciencia…

-"Asistí a tu último partido de tenis, estuviste asombroso…" – musito Ishida mirando la pantalla por sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué haces, imbécil?

-Tsk… creímos que te habías caído por la pendiente y vine a rescatar la comida… pero me encuentro contigo haciendo hotline por chat – se burlo.

-Idiota. Toma las cosas y vete.

-Muy bien. Entonces siéntate en el otro asiento.

-¿Y eso por qué? Ve por el otro lado.

-Mientras más lenta seas, mas tardare en irme.

-Agh, pero hazlo rápido – masculle sentándome en el lado del copiloto.

-¿Qué haces? – interrogué al ver que cerró la puerta una vez en el lugar, pero el observaba la pantalla.

-"Creo que ya te recuerdo ¿Qué haces?"- murmuro leyendo el mensaje.

-Deja de leer mi correo. Lárgate.

-¿Que le contestaras? – me insto.

-Eso no te interesa.

-Supongo – dijo. Se estiro hacia el asiento trasero para recoger el almuerzo, pero se volvió y me arrebato de las manos la computadora llevándosela hasta atrás: "Estoy de vacaciones con unos amigos en las montañas…" – leyó parte del mensaje que aun no enviaba y lo borro.

-¿Que estás haciendo? Devuélvemela.

-"Aun no estoy en nada interesante pero lo estaré. Esta noche tengo una reunión en el casino de Tokio. Me dieron lista de invitados libre" – escribió y envió.

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte qué edad tengo?

-Shhh… no demorara en contestar.

-¿Q…? – me calle. Kouji respondió: "¿Donde?"

-"Lo siento, es una fiesta privada, aunque podría haber un lugar para ti" – leí mientras el escribía, luego lo envió.

-¿Que fiesta? Pero si no tengo ninguna… eso es mentir…

-No queremos invitarlo, tratamos de conseguir algo – explicó – ¿ves? – dijo señalando la notebook. Kouji me había enviado su número para que le avisara.

-¿Es su número? – Titubee – un momento ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo su celular?

-¿Cómo no? Además he de imaginar que le robaste a alguien la dirección de su correo.

-Cállate – ¿Cómo lo supo?

-¿Te serví de algo? – pregunto a propósito.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Te sienta bien sonreír – dijo esto, tomo la comida y salió del coche.

Inconscientemente le dedique una sonrisa al espejo retrovisor…

-¿Te lo creíste? – del lado de mi ventana.

-Ahh ¡Te detesto!

Cuando entramos a la casa…

-¡Comida! – exclamo Taichi acercándose a Ishida como el más fiel de los canes.

-¿Por qué demorabas, Mimi?

-¿Oh? ¿Yo? Es que…

-Yo que tu, Ken, me desharía de esa computadora, porque cuando fui a verla prácticamente estaba babeando sobre tu notebook… y no quieres saber qué otras cosas hacia…

-Pervertido – masculle.

-Mimi, no deberías tratar así a nuestro huésped – me regaño Ken.

-Darling, no – le aconsejó Miya-chan.

-Es cierto, debes hacer caso a tus mayores – comento el imbécil rubio llevando los paquetes hacia la cocina.

-¡Ay! ¡Te matare! – amague con atacarlo, pero mi molesto primo me sujeto por la cintura.

-No prima, no hagas nada por lo menos hasta después del almuerzo.

-Hmpf… suéltame – ordene y fui a sentarme en el sofá.

Más tarde, luego de comer, Taichi y yo estuvimos más que contentos debido a que no se lavarían los trastos, ya que los platos eran bandejas descartables.

Me encontraba sedienta, mire hacia la encimera del lavado y allí aun quedaba en la botella un poco de refresco de cola que sería más que suficiente para saciarme, pero al parecer no era la única con ese objetivo porque Tai también había fijado sus garras en el.

Miramos nuestro propósito, nos clavamos la miradas y…

-Creo que iré arriba – comente levantándome del asiento.

-Yo también – anuncio mi amigo.

-Si – asentí con la cabeza.

-Si – repitió.

-Hummm.

-Hummm…

Fingí estar por rodear la mesa para irme pero de inmediato me abalancé sobre la botella, llegue a destapar el embace entes que Taichi apareciera por detrás e intentara quitármela.

-Mía – concedí.

-No. Mía – anuncio.

Entre nuestra discusión lanzamos la botella hacia arriba.

-Es mía – convino Ishida atrapándola y bebiéndosela toda.

-Agh… ¡torpe! – empuje a mi amigo a Tai hacia atrás, provocando que golpeara con su codo el grifo del lavado, el mismo salió disparado en línea recta hacia el alto techo, perforando las tejas.

-Ups – sople.

-¡Les conviene que arreglen eso! – advirtió Sora.

-Fue culpa de el – acuse a mi amigo.

-No es cierto – contradijo él.

-No me interesa. Subirán y arreglaran el tejado porque no pienso congelarme esta noche por su culpa.

Estábamos por reprochar cuando…

-Vaya, esas tejas eran de cuando era niño – comento el morocho.

-Darling – musito comprensiva Miyako – Ustedes, más vale que sanen loe recuerdos de Darling o puedo ser muy cruel – mascullo destilando maldad.

-Si señora – obedecimos.

Una vez arriba, en el tejado, intentamos solucionar la ruptura con un poco de pegamento de madera y los trozos restantes.

-Pásamelos, así terminemos con esto de una vez – pidió mi amigo.

-Ten – le di el pegamento.

Cuando mi compañero ya casi acababa con el trabajo, me pare y observe el magnífico paisaje. Hice un paso hacia adelante y sin querer pise el embace, del cual salto el pegamento, el mismo fue a parar en el cabello de Taichi.

-Oh, oh.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto llevándose la mano a la cabeza - ¡¿Qué hiciste? – Demando – Ya verás – amenazo.

-Atrápame – me burle y salí corriendo, pero me olvide que estaba en el techo de la casa y cuando llegue al final de este fui arrastrada por la gravedad.

-¡Mimi! – grito Tai corriendo para evitarlo.

**: //Matt Pov//:**

Salí al jardín trasero en busca de algo de aire fresco. Allí fuera se estaba reconfortable, por lo que me senté al estilo buda sobre el césped.

Podía escuchar a los demás en el interior de la casa y al par de castaños discutiendo arriba, los ignore.

Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados ¿Por qué no las respuestas caían del cielo? Solo así de fácil…

-¡Haaaa! – grito la castaña aterrizando en mi regazo. La contemple sin comprender y ella también lo hizo, pero solo por unos instantes porque hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y de inmediato salto fuera de mis brazos ¿Por qué?

-¡Miimiii! – grito el castaño cayendo sobre mí de la misma forma que ella pero con menos elegancia. Que insoportable.

Clic. Y el flash nos cegó. El tiramisú había tomado una fotografía.

-Jajaja… dile hola a la foto para las invitaciones navideñas… jajaja – hablo la castaña.

-¡Ven aquí! – ordeno Tai quitándoseme de encima para atrapar al mostrito. Ella le saco la lengua y escapo.

Me levante y fui adentro para ver como seguía la cosa. Era divertido.

La castañita se refugió detrás de la pelirroja.

-Sora, Sora – la llamo – Taichi quiere quitarme la cámara – farfullo inocentemente. Era buena en simular.

-¿Y de donde la sacaste? – pregunto ella.

-Es de Ken. El me la presto – explico.

-¡Miente! ¡Dámela! – decía Tai.

-Sora, Sora – otra vez la llamo – el quiere quitármela porque le saco una fotografía a tu ropa interior y ahora quiere verla – mintió.

-¡¿Qué? – grito encolerizada ella.

-No, no es cierto. Ella miente. Yo no haría eso…

-Yo no miento. Tú eres un asqueroso.

-Te matare – anuncio furiosa Sora y ambos se fueron escaleras arriba como el policía y el ladrón.

En la sala solo quedábamos nosotros y Michael que escuchaba música son mi Ipod.

-Vaya, que eres mentirosa – la moleste.

-Hmpf, eso no es de tu incumbencia – se quejo.

-Está bien, pero te aconsejaría que dejaras eso del chat o jamás conseguirás un beso de él – bromee.

-Cállate ¿Quién dijo eso? Tú no sabes nada.

-Se mas de lo que crees.

Ágilmente tome su mano derecha con la mía y la extendí hacia arriba, a la otra mano libre la puse en la parte superior de su espalda acercándola hacia mí. Ella dejo su puño izquierdo sobre mi pecho.

-Ishida – musito sonrojada. Mi nombre sonaba bien cuando ella lo pronunciaba. Pero recordé que estaba bromeando.

-Nh… ¿lo ves? A mí no me engañas ni tampoco puedes mentirme. Jamás besaste – susurre contra su oído. Bruscamente se aparto.

-¡Maldito bastardo!

-¿Por qué te enojas? Acaso ¿pensaste que haría algo más? Me pregunto ¿cómo puedes escribir sobre algo de lo que no sabes nada?

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-No te equivocas – realmente no me interesaba – además me usas en tu cuento pero con otro nombre.

-¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te incluí y se llama Fanfic.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me resulta tan familiar?

-Ni siquiera sabes sobre que escribo. Si lo supieras ni mencionarías el tema. Mis personajes no se parecen en nada a ti.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto. Mi fic es un yaoi, una relación entre hombres, ellos son: Eiri y Shuichi.

-¿Qué? – eso me saco de sintonía.

-Aja, además no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú crees, Eiri es un escritor y Shuichi es un famoso… Ohh – cuanta coincidencia.

-Hasta en la inconsciencia piensas en mi como un "tú y yo" – dije con una sonrisa pagada.

-Grr… ¡imbécil! – exclamo.

Durante la tarde, la muchacha de lentes nos llamo a todos al living para jugar a algo, ya que había encontrado una reserva de cinco botellas de sake. El juego era verdad y reto, el mismo consistía en decir una experiencia y si la habías hecho beber una copa. Nos entretuvimos con esto como por una hora y media, pero en todo ese tiempo la castaña no bebió ni un sorbo, razón para molestarla.

-A ver niña, es que ¿acaso no hiciste nada interesante en tu vida? – me mofe.

-No del tipo que ustedes hicieron, porque yo si espero ir al cielo ¿sabes? – se defendió.

-Humm… te reto a que bebas tres copas.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque de lo contrario perderías, bueno, aunque no sería la primera vez – la provoque.

-Lo hare – determino.

No creí que fuera hacerlo pero bebió el primero rápidamente.

-Woo… Mimi – comento su primo.

-¿Que te perece el agua de la fuente de la juventud? – le pregunto Tai.

-¿Te gusto? – interrogo Sora.

-Wakala… agh… sabe horrible – farfullo.

-Y aun te faltan dos – le recordé.

-Ya lo sé. No pienso perder – a los siguientes dos tragos se los bebió enteros de una sola vez.

-¿Y qué te pareció niño bonito? Gane… jajaja… ajajaja… wuajaja – y se desplomo sobre la mesa.

Nunca antes bebió y ahora estaba dormida. Tenía un sonrojo de mejilla a mejilla y el semblante pasivo con la boca entreabierta. Reflejaba tranquilidad y ternura, aunque su actitud de tiramisú cuando estaba despierta no me molestaba.

Llamaron a la puerta y el morocho fue a atender.

-¡Matt! – me llamo Ken.

Me dirigí a la entrada. Allí, fuera estaba una limosina con la puerta abierta y un chofer esperándome. Debía despedirme de lo único que una vez llegue a apreciar y valorar.

-Hora de irme – masculle.

**: //Mimi Pov//:**

Al despertar, me encontré sola en la en la sala. Me dolía la cabeza y todavía estaba algo mareada. Me levante del suelo y fue suficiente para entender la situación. Ishida se marchaba, sin embargo no experimente la sensación de alivio porque se iría, por el contrario me sentía angustiada, creo.

Mis amigos se encontraban alrededor de él, ya casi terminaban de despedirse. No se percataron de mi presencia, y salieron todos fuera.

Me quede parada en el recibidor. Me sentí fuera de lugar. Me di la vuelta para ir a la cocina, pero la puerta se abrió, era él.

-Tiramisú – llamo.

Me gire para encararlo. El me miro, beso su dedo índice y lo posiciono en el horizonte, en dirección a mí. Fue un beso indirecto, el primero para mí. Me guiño un ojo y partió.

Al día siguiente también nosotros nos fuimos.

://////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////:

**: // El rincón del delirio//:(Auspiciado por: LALA producciones)**

: //Autora ^·^//: Hola de nuevo. Como verán debido a las bajas de preguntas para el rincón ahora solo nos auspicia LALA… snif, snif

: //Michael *·*//: Pero si tenemos una pregunta, una agresión contra Matt y pedidos.

: //Autora ^·^//: Aja y además de eso tenemos una dedicatoria jajaja.

: /Sora +.+//: ¿De quién?

: //Autora ^·^//: Luego, primero vamos con la pregunta…

: //Mimi u.u//: Te recuerdo que esto no es un programa de televisión.

: //Miyako 0.0//: La primera y única pregunta es de: "Sra. Morza -¿Se van a dar cuenta que el Fanfic es de gravitation?¿qué es un yaoi?¿Saben lo que es eso?¿Mimi es en realidad la pervertida?¿que dirá matt? y aun mas importante ¿Que dirá Mike?-"

: //Autora ^·^//: Mmm… creo que el capitulo contesta sus preguntas, snif… ni siquiera tenemos respuestas creativas…

: //Mimi u.u//: Habla por ti. Y especifico que yo nunca fui una pervertida.

: //Michael *·*//: bueno, vamos con la supuesta agresión contra Matt, es de "Youkito_kouji -(pues deje de gustar de Matt, o al menos no me gusta como antes...)-"

: //Matt ¬.¬//: estoy seguro que no habla en serio, seguro es un error de imprenta.

://Taichi -.-//: con que se trataba de un atentado contra su orgullo…jajajaja

://Matt ¬.¬//:Youkito_kouji no dejes de insistir en tener una relación conmigo, porque quizás podrías tener suerte… ajajaja

: //Sora +.+//: El solo cree lo que quiere creer…

: //Autora ^·^//: Tachan, si hay otra pregunta y es de hirui no shadow que pregunta si el fic es de gravitation, pero veo que otra vez el capitulo contesto las dudas… aunque Sakura Tachikawa preguntaba también si Mimi subirá su yaoi. Mimi…

: //Mimi u.u//: Aun no lo sé…

: //Taichi -.-//: Nuestra autora saca preguntas indirectas de las rr eso no se vale…

://Autora ^·^//: Humm… como ya no nos queda nada para irnos … ta ta tan ta tan, la dedicación que es para "Sakura Tachikawa" por su cumpleaños, ella cumple el viernes y le deseo muchas felicidades para su cumple…wiiiii

://Sora +.+//: Te das cuenta que aunque la saludes por aquí, igual debes saludarla después..

: //Autora ^·^//: Por supuesto que lo hare. Todos le desearemos un feliz cumple. ¡Que tengas un muy feliz cumple el viernes amiga!

: //Taichi -.-//: Siii que la pases muy bien y mandes un poco de pastel… jajaja (en serio)

: //Sora +.+//: Felicidades para el viernes, espero que te regalen muchas cosas bonitas o por lo menos que valgan la pena…

: //Matt ¬.¬//: En mi cumpleaños todos me adulan y me admiran, en fin espero que corras la misma suerte en tu día…

: //Miyako 0.0//: Me encantan las fiestas, deseo que tengas una muy bonita y mi Darling también lo desea…

: //Mimi u.u//: Que la pases súper bien Sakura kyaa y hasta tenemos en común el apellido.

: //Michael *·*//: espero que bailes mucho y te diviertas hasta el cansancio.

: //Autora ^·^//:Que lindo, ignora la petición de Taichi…jajaja

Pero antes de irnos, les recomiendo una de mis historias favoritas: "Crimen y castigo en los suburbios de East End" por angelkizuna, es de mi libro preferido Crepusculo.

Ok, bye bye a todos, los quiero, besitos y éxitos oxox…


	6. Caramelos de menta y chocolate

¡Ohayo, amigas y amigos! Ufff, ya se que me demore demasiado en actualizar, la verdad es que ya tenía escrito el cap. pero me da mucha pereza escribir en el Word, espero que entiendan. Ahh, y encima, el trafico de la cuenta esta roto, no sé qué le pasa, pero no puedo ver de dónde y cuantas personas me leen, yo pensé en algo como demandara a fanfiction, pero ya saben soy una persona muy pasiva a menos que me entere que alguien ha denunciado la cuenta de angelzoe, porque si es así lo morderé…muajajaja. No, no, tengo que parar de delirar mejor me voy a las agradecimiento (Gracias:"AngelKizuna", "Digimo4never99", "Melisa", "White angel love 1980", "Sakura tachikawa", "may-chan")… bueno mejor no sigo y ya me callo…

P/d: Disfruten el cap.

: /Como treinta de febrero/:

: /Capitulo 6/:

: /Mimi Pov/:

-¡Ay! ¡No, no!... no se puede haber perdido… debo encontrarlo… pero… ¡¿Dónde estará? – farfullaba en mi búsqueda sin éxito.

Me sentía predispuesta y motivada a continuar con mis fanfics, a pesar de todo se me hacía imposible encontrar mi manuscrito.

-¿Que ocurre, tesoro? – pregunto mi madre asomándose por la puerta entreabierta de mi cuarto.

-¡Me han robado! – exclame.

-Oh, linda. Eso es grave ¿te hicieron daño? ¿Qué te quitaron?

-Por supuesto que es grave. Me han arrebatado mi querida historia.

-Mmm… ¿te refieres a esas hojitas de papel en las que escribes y dibujas?

-Agh, se llaman "Fanfic" y sin el mío me siento vacía – dramatice.

-Ahh, pero querida no es para tanto. No te preocupes, si quieres más tarde te ayudare a escribir otro de esos cuentitos. Primero ven a comer, la cena esta lista.

-Mama – rezongué.

-Vamos, papa nos espera.

- Esta bien, en un segundo iré.

-Humm, no te demores – dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras salía de la habitación.

Una vez sola, continúe con mi odisea por el desorden en la que se había convertido a mi alcoba. Después de unos minutos y sin triunfo alguno con mi propósito, me deje caer sobre la cama. Fije la vista en las almohadas sin mirarlas en realidad. Aunque las estuve contemplando, solo luego de unos momentos, llegue a percatarme de un sobre entre ellas. Me erguí y busque el contenido dentro del inmaculado papel. Había una carta dirigida a mí de parte de… Ishida:

((_Hola, tiramisú…_

_Muy bien, de seguro si estás leyendo esto es porque estabas buscando algo y así encontraste mi mensaje. En fin, solo quería avisarte de que yo tengo tu diario, quiero decir, tu cuento, ya que no tuve tiempo de informarme de mis exageradas acciones que solo tú puedes llegar a imaginar. No te alteres, te lo devolveré… algún día._

_Otra cosa más, detrás de estas palabras encontraras un recuerdo – _¿a qué se refería con esa frase?-

_P/d: mira el reverso de la tarjeta…_

"_Ishida" oxox.))_

Cuando di vuelta el papel descubrí una fotografía del festival, la cual nos habían tomado de imprevisto en uno de los tantos puestos. La imagen era de mí, intentando hacer que él probara mi helado y de Ishida alborotándome los cabellos.

Esto me trajo nostalgia, sin embargo ¿Dónde demonios estaba mi enfado? Mi interrogatorio trajo a conciencia que el ladronzuelo del rubio se había llevado mi manuscrito.

-¡Ay, te detesto Yamato Ishida! – apareció mi rabia.

-¡Mimi, a cenar! – me llamaron.

-¡Un momento!

A la mañana siguiente debería de haberme levantado unas horas antes de lo habitual, ya que supuestamente me reuniría con mis amigos para desayunar antes de ir al instituto, pero debido a lo de la noche anterior, me le pasa dándole vueltas al asunto sin poder dormir.

-¡Hola mama!, adiós mama. Debo irme! – le dije una vez lista para salir.

-Buen día, querida ¿Dónde vas? Aun es temprano.

- Me encontrare con mis amigos a desayunar.

-Humm, muy bien. Recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de papa no regreses tarde.

-Ok. Vendré directamente luego del trabajo y acerca del cumpleaños… "¿Cómo olvidarlo?" - demonios lo había olvidado.

-Sí. Adiós, hija. Cuídate y suerte. Te quiero.

-Sí, sí. Yo también – hable precipitándome por la puerta.

El bar de encuentro quedaba apenas a unas ocho cuadras del departamento en donde vivía, por lo que podría tomar el autobús y llegar todavía.

-¡Miimiii! – grito alguien a mis espaldas. Al darme a vuelta lo reconocí.

-¡Joe! Hola ¿Cómo has estado? – le dije al muchacho que iba en su motocicleta. El era un estudiante universitario de segundo año. Joe le hacia los envíos a mama, ya que ella trabajaba haciendo pasteles a domicilio.

-Estoy bien ¿y tú?

-Fantástico, pero con algo de prisa.

-Ya sabes me refiero a tu…

-Joe, ¿me llevarías hasta un lugar? – le interrumpí. Lo malo de él es que era el único que por una errónea casualidad sabia mi secreto, mi más silencioso secreto.

Durante el corto viaje evadí algunos de sus comentarios acerca de lo que el sabia de mí dándole vía libre a su torpe filtreo. Sinceramente prefería eso a lo otro.

-Aquí es – anuncie cuando reconocí el lugar.

-Bueno, te veré después.

-Sí, ya veremos. Adiós – me despedí con la mano hasta que lo vi alejarse.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde estabas? Estuvimos esperándote – hablo Ken con los demás por detrás, saliendo del local.

-Oh, lo siento, me dormí.

-No importa. Taichi también llego un poco tarde. Aun podemos acompañarlas a Miyako y a ti al instituto – menciono Sora. Miya-chan iba un año superior al mío.

-¿Por qué tan amble, amiga? – recele.

-Antes de terminar mi primer año como futura diseñadora, debo presentar mis modelos de la forma más cortes y agradable posible – se explico.

-Tendríamos suerte si eso ocurriera todos los días, así podrías aprender a comportarte – comento Tai.

-No te preocupes, ya la tenemos. Por milagro tú también estudias, lo que te mantiene la mayor parte del tiempo ocupado como para no verte – mi amigo tenía una beca en deporte e iba en su primer año.

-¿Que quieres decir con "milagro"? además, yo pienso que tu terminaras como una de esas locas y pesadas que cambian el estilo de la gente en uno de esos programas de televisión, los cuales nadie ve…

-Agh, seguramente el director de tu universidad debe de ser un idiota para aceptarte… o quizás te acostaste con él o algo parecido – se burlo ella.

-Ya dejen eso, perecen niños… – farfullo Ken. El morocho iba en su segundo año como futuro ingeniero.

-Darling, a veces eres tan serio… me gusta – musito tomando por las manos a su novio.

-Que linda eres Miya-chan – continuo él.

-Puaj, si van a hacer eso vayan a un hotel. Aquí nadie quiere ser testigo de su amor – masculle de lado.

Llegamos al instituto justo para el toque de campana. De allí en más, el día transcurrió tranquilo y sin nada interesante. Durante el receso me la pase bromeando con Koichi Kimura, el hermano gemelo de Kouji. Cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestro salón…

-¿Qué piensas regalarle a tu padre por su cumpleaños? – me pregunto.

-Nh, ¿hasta tú lo recordaste? – Comente apenada – aun no le he comprado nada, pero capaz le regale una tarjeta musical o un calendario junto con uno de esos muñecos de cabeza movible, en realidad es muy fácil hacerlo feliz.

-¿Michael piensa regresar?

-Mmm, creo que sí. Regreso a , con el propósito de convencer a sus padres de unas largas vacaciones en Japón.

-¿Crees que lo consiga?

-Si sus padres son igual a los míos… por supuesto.

Ding dong, ding dong sonaba el timbre del fin de receso.

-Debemos apresurarnos, ya sabes cómo es nuestro profesor de ingles…

-Ahh, si. En un rato te alcanzo, es que olvide mi libro – le dije mientras corría hacia mi casillero.

Tras pasar frente el baño de los varones escuche a dos chicos platicar sobre un tema de sumo interés para recuperar mi objeto perdido.

-Ahh, eso del supuesto "Matt", también oí algo de eso. ¿De donde era?

-Supuestamente del instituto "Elementary Kawada", pero él es muy diferente, creo que…

-¿Hablan de Yamato Ishida? – les interrumpí mientras entraba en el baño.

-Hey, ¿qué demonios crees que haces? Tú no puedes estar aquí.

-Te pregunte si ese tal "Matt" del que hablan es ¿Yamato Ishida? – le repetí mas seriamente, si esta era mi oportunidad de saber el paradero de ese ladrón no la arruinaría.

-Si… si, pero nosotros no…

-Shibuya sera el mejor lugar para pasarlo el viernes ¿tú qué crees, Kouji? – le dijo Henry aproximándose al baño por el pasillo junto con Kouji. El no podía encontrarme aquí.

-Ok, gracias, me voy – anuncie por lo bajo acercándome a la puerta.

-Ehh, ¿en realidad no quieres saber que nosotros exactamente no estábamos…? – no lo deje terminar.

-No, no me interesa. Debo irme – y me escape de allí tan rápido pude como también del instituto. Era la primera vez que me saltaba las clases.

Luego de pedir indicaciones, perderme en las calles, retomar el camino un par de veces, y tomar el subte por fin llegue al Kawada.

Los patios estaban totalmente vacios. Al parecer todos cumplían con sus obligaciones.

Me senté en unos de los canteros del campus, esperando a que el timbre sonara y poder preguntarle a alguien acerca de Ishida.

Mientras contemplaba el infinito cielo, me llamo la atención un molesto ruido de ramas. Me acerque a unos de los tantos arboles y astive a un muchacho gateando por una gruesa rama. En una de sus manos llevaba algo, era una pequeña ave. La dejo en su nido para después acomodarse y repantigarse en el árbol.

-Hola ¿qué haces? – intente llamar su atención, quizás él sabía algo.

-¿Ah? – soplo despreocupadamente. Cuando me miro no pude evitar ver a ese muchacho como Ishida, tenían el mismo color de cabello y de ojos, aunque este aparentaba ser menor que yo. Se parecía al rubio pero en versión compacto.

-Tú no eres el pervertido, sin embargo te le pareces tanto… – comente examinándolo.

-Humm, gracias. No te imaginas que tan a menudo me dicen eso – dijo en tono sarcástico entornando los ojos – y tú debes de ser muy observadora.

-¿Quién eres tú? – demande.

-Enrique VIII ¿Quién eres tú? – contesto con semblante amable.

-Hmpf, me preguntaba si tu tendrías algún tipo de conexión con "Yamato Ishida" – fui directa.

-Nh, no, no tengo ningún tipo de conexión con él. No puedo conseguirte un autógrafo. No, no sabía que tú eras su novia, su mascota o algo. Tampoco tengo entradas a sus conciertos o pases especiales para el detrás de escena de sus películas. Si quieres salir conmigo eso no te llevara a él ¿me olvido de algo? – repitió todo eso como si fuera una rutina.

-Perdón, yo no busco nada de eso. Es solo que busco algo que él tiene y me pertenece.

-Adivino, a que son tus bragas o tu corazón.

-Eres igual de irritante – masculle.

-¿Te parezco "irritante" y Yamato también? – interrogo con asombro y una pizca de alegría.

-Emm, disculpa, tú solo un poquito y él es un idiota importante.

-Takeru Takaishi – se presento.

-¿Qué? No entiendo.

- Eres la primera persona que no viene por interés, pero eso no quiere decir que confié ciento por ciento en ti, te estaré observando – definitivamente era menor que yo.

-Acaso ¿Sabes dónde podría encontrarlo o por lo menos de alguien cercano?

-Aja, se donde vivía y también se de alguien.

-Estupendo. ¿Quién es y donde es?

-¿Y que gano yo? – pregunto mirando de reojo.

-Tich ¿qué quieres?

-Mmm – pensó – no lo sé.

-Hmpf, como no llevo mucho dinero conmigo ¿te perecería un helado?

-¡Que rico! Sígueme… em… – dijo bajando del árbol.

-Mimi Tachikawa – me presente.

-Humm, yo seré tu fiel servidor por un helado, ja.

-¿No deberías estar en el instituto?

-Supongo – añadió sin importancia – pero no me sermonees o me caerás mal.

Cuando llegamos a una zona departamental, subimos por una escalera metálica hasta el tercer piso, el muchacho hurgo en los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar una llave y abrió la puerta.

Como las luces estaban apagadas dude en entrar…

-Ven, pasa, no voy a morderte y tampoco creo que me vayas a caer mal – tenia la misma sonrisa refrescante de Ishida ¿serian parientes?

Al encender la luz, el lugar se ilumino descubriendo a un hombre en el suelo.

-¡Ahh! – solté un grito ahogado.

-Hey, hey, hey – repetía mi acompañante propinándole suaves puntapiés al hombre.

- N-no creo que deberías hacer eso – dije preocupada.

-Tranquila. Hmpf ¡hey te tengo una noticia importante y además traje comida!

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? – hablo estupefacto el desconocido.

-No me digas que estas ebrio – se quejo Takeru.

-Agh, no. Es solo un poco de resaca. Ya sabes la oficina y luego del quinto trago al ver… – se callo al percatarse de mi presencia.

-Ah, ella es Mitachi Kawa – me presento erróneamente.

-Es Mimi Tachikawa – le corregí.

-Emm, soy el señor Hiroaki Ishida, pero llámame Hiroaki – dijo esto y se dirigió a Takeru - Que buen ojo, es muy bonita. No sabes cuánto esperaba a que me trajeras a alguien ¿Hace cuanto que están saliendo? Y hasta parece mayor que tu – le susurro por lo bajo.

-¿De qué hablas? Apenas la conocí hoy – le especifico.

-Vaya, que rápido – menciono sorprendido.

-Tsk, cállate. Ella está aquí porque quiere saber de Yamato.

-¿De él? Ahh, ya me imagino, porque…

-No, no es por eso – le interrumpió el joven.

-Yamato, a ver, a ver – pensó – Mmm… al menos tu me visitas una vez al mes, pero ese bueno para nada se fue dejándome solo, con hambre y aburrido. Ay, mi querido cocinero, digo, hijo. El muy mal agradecido me abandono luego de que le brinde amor afecto y cuidado…

-Yo pensé que era al revés – agrego el joven.

-Lo importante es que aun lo extraño y siempre lo esperare…

-¿Ah, sí? No sentías eso la última vez que lo viste. Le dijiste que se largara y que jamás regresara.

-¿De veras? Prefiero quedarme con mis recuerdos. En fin, ¿Qué curre, pequeña?

-Lo que sucede es que su hijo tiene algo que me pertenece y es de urgente necesidad recuperarlo – explique.

-Ahh, era eso ¿Por qué primero no tomamos algo de café, agua o sake?

-¿Qué te parece, Mimi?

-Está bien, pero prefiero tomar algo de té, si no es molestia – ya que me había saltado las clases podía pasar el rato aquí.

-Yo también quiero té .

-Ustedes se lo pierden. Hey ¿tú no deberías estar en el instituto? – le dijo a Takeru.

-¿Y tú no debería estar en el trabajo? – contesto con otra pregunta.

-Touche.

Más tarde, luego de servirnos té para Takeru y para mí y café junto con un Tylenol para el señor Ishida, espere ansiosa los datos faltantes para resolver mi rompecabezas pero desafortunadamente Hiroaki se iba por las ramas de un tema a otro.

A pesar de todo, las divagaciones del padre de Ishida me hicieron conocerlo como una persona despreocupada, poca activa a excepción en su trabajo en FujiTv. Me resultaba muy poco creíble que el rubio hubiera vivido con él, aunque me intrigaba más el hecho de ¿Por qué se había marchado?

Al ver que el relato de Hiroaki, sobre su día laboral, se extendía y yo no contaba con horas de sobra ya que debía trabajar, tuve que interrumpirlo…

-Señor ¿podría decirme como puedo contactar con Ish… Yamato? – aun no entendía porque me costaba decir su nombre pero creo que era por la confianza inexistente entre nosotros.

- Mmm – pensó – Emmm… humm…

-¿Y bien? – le inste.

-¿Ah?... Ah… etto… no tengo ni idea de cómo podrías hacerlo.

-¿Qué? – pregunte indignada.

-Lo siento, es que en realidad hace mucho tiempo que se fue, creo que vivía con pariente, sin embargo ahora esta solo – mascullo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Oh… emm, está bien, igual gracias. Ustedes son muy amables – dije levantándome no quería importunar.

-¿Ya te vas? – pregunto el joven.

-Sí, tengo algo que hacer.

-Hey, lamento que no consiguieras lo que querías – hablo apenado.

-No te preocupes – me gire hacia el hombre – Adiós señor Ishida, y muchas gracias.

-Adiós, pequeña. Cuídate. Espero que resuelvas tu problema – si yo también añadí en mi fuero interno.

-Bueno, creo que te veré luego – comento levantando las cejas.

-¿Ah?

-Ya sabes, "tu fiel servidor por un helado" – rememoro.

-Oh… si, te veré después y te pagare el favor. Adiós.

-Adiós, Anahi – otra vez se equivoco.

-Aja, y es Mimi.

En mi trabajo como servicio a la habitación en el "Nikko Hotel", pedí un adelanto para poder comprarle a papa un regalo.

Al llegar a casa mama ya tenía preparado un gran pastel, la sala decorada con banderines y a mi padre con un gracioso sombrero en punta de muchos colores que tenia la frase escrita "Edad: secreto". Por su día le regale una tarjeta con luces y un adorno que resulto ser una lata bailarina, y justo como imagine… le encanto.

La semana transcurrió con casi nada interesante, a excepción de que el miércoles Kouji estuvo asombroso en otro de sus partidos de tenis, al cual asistí mas que contenta ya que el ahora si me llamaba por mi nombre, ah y que mi madre como regalo de cumpleaños para papa se irían por decima cuarta vez de luna de miel, pero solo hasta el otro miércoles. A mí la idea al principio me perturbaba en cuanto a eso de hacer los pedidos y envíos, sin embargo cancelarían los pedidos durante ese periodo y solo me restaría hacer que Joe entregara las ordenes ya listas para los clientes.

El jueves después del instituto…

-Deberíamos ir a Shibuya mañana – propuso Taichi propinándole un golpe sordo a la mesa del bar.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Miya-chan.

-Aja, ¿Por qué no? Además será viernes. Sean sinceros nadie estudiara ese días y a pesar de eso tengo muchas ganas de conocer "The Lockup".

-¿Es ese bar en donde las meseras están vestidas de policías y los camareros de presos?– interrogo Ken.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Humm, yo…

-Darling – levanto las cejas Miyako admirada.

-No, nunca fui. Deberíamos ir ¿Qué opinas, Mimi? – hablo e intento desviar el tema.

-Emm… no lo sé – pensé y justo recordé que Henry, el amigo de Kouji, le comento acerca de ir allí mañana – creo que sí, y si quieren podemos aullar en el karaoke "Kan" – dije con la ilusión de encontrarme con mi compañero de clases.

-A mi me parece bien, además hace tiempo que quería ir a "Shibuya 109" –opino Sora.

-¿Y a esta quien la invito? – bromeo Tai señalando a Sora como una desconocida.

-Cállate, burro. Tienes suerte de ser nuestro amigo.

- Y hablando de amigos ¿Quién es él, Mimi? – me pregunto Ken señalando con el índice al muchacho sentado a mi lado.

-Oh, el es Takeru Takaishi, un amigo. Le debía algo y ahora se lo estoy pagando – le explique mientras observábamos al joven tomar su helado.

-Oh, mi querida amiga ¿Qué tipo de favores andas haciendo o peor como los andas pagando? – me abrazo Miya-chan.

-Creo que él es un conocido de Ishida o algo así – especifique.

-Es cierto, se le parece bastante – especulo Taichi.

-¡Que rico! – exclamo Takeru al terminar su postre.

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora dirás como ese gato de la televisión: "Ya bebí, ya comí, ya no me hayo aquí"? – se mofo Tai.

-Lo pensé, pero no – sonrió.

-Nh ¿Quieres venir con nosotros mañana, Takeru? – le invite.

-¿De veras? ¿En serio me invitas a ir con ustedes? – mire a los demás y todos asintieron.

-Por supuesto, quiero que vengas.

-Que amable eres, muchas gracias.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vendrás?

-Nop. Lo siento, ya tengo planes – dijo levantándose de su silla – pero estaré mas que encantado para "otro" helado en otro "encuentro".

-¿Qué?

-Si te refieres a eso de, "si te invitamos para una próxima vez", creo que sí – añadió Taichi.

-¡Son fabulosos! Creo que ya me voy – anuncio caminando hacia la puerta.

-Adiós – susurramos al unisonó ya casi cuando desapareció.

El viernes después de clases, Miyako y yo esperamos a los demás fuera del instituto. Primero llego Ken y luego Sora, al parecer Taichi estaba demorado con un problemita.

-¡Miki! – alguien llamo, me di la vuelta porque creí saber quién era.

-Le fallaste solo por una letra. Es "MIMI" – le dedique una sonrisa.

-Ahh, lo siento. ¿Que hacen aquí?

-Estamos por ir a Shibuya ¿Estás seguro que no vienes?

-Sí. Ahora me dirigía hasta un lugar.

-Humm ¿Y se puede saber con quién te encontraras?

-Te diré solo una cosa: "Tú no sabes cuantas chicas por semana me visitan en el instituto"

-Ahh, pero pensé que no te gustaban las interesadas.

-No me gustan, sin embargo ellas me tratan bien y pagan toda la cita, es como un entretenimiento gratis ¿Entiendes?

-¿Eso no es jugar con las personas?

-Me pregunto algo en esas salidas ¿Quién es el que juega con quien? – Hablo distante– pero ¿a quien le importa? Jajaja – Se recompuso.

-Si ¿A quién? – balbucee.

-¡Mimi! ¡Hola! – unos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-Hikari ¿Que haces? ¿Acaso tú también vendrás con nosotros?

-Por supuesto – asintió sonriente la hermana menor de Taichi. Mire a su hermano, el mismo solo se encogió de hombros con expresión frustrada.

-Ohh, creo que así será más divertido.

-¿Vamos? – Pregunto Sora. Me volví hacia Takeru con Hikari aun pegada a mi cintura.

-Espero que disfrutes de tu "cita" ¿o prefieres "entretenimiento gratis"? – el solo asintió y sonrió socarronamente. Cuando estuve de espaldas, una mano me tomo por el brazo izquierdo.

-Pero tendrás que pagarme un jugo – dijo Takeru sonriendo con sorna y luego mirando a Hikari con expresión desafiante, ella ladeo se cabeza con petulancia.

De esta manera, los siete nos dirigimos a destino. Primero nos quedamos en la estación Shibuya un rato observando las tiendas mientras que Ken compraba unas bebidas, luego nos fuimos por la salida de Hachiko en donde nos quedamos observando a unos fanáticos del otaku, eran realmente extravagantes aunque nada asombraba más que los llamativos cosplayer, hasta había disfraces de series que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

-Y eso que aun no estamos en centre-gai – me dijo Sora al ver mi asombro.

-¿Que prefieren primero comer o cantar? – pregunto Taichi.

Todos nos miramos aunque parecía que nadie tenía hambre aun, tampoco nadie se animaba a decir que preferirían ir a pasar vergüenza en el karaoke, eso era absurdo.

-Yo prefiero ir a "Kan" – exclame.

-Bien ya que nadie hablo más que mi compañera de dueto, iremos allí – anuncio mi amigo.

-Al fin y al cabo ya quiero reírme – comento Miya-chan.

Una vez en el karaoke, dejamos que el ritmo de la música sonara de fondo ya que todavía no dejábamos de reír porque antes de llegar pasamos por "Disney Store" además de que Takeru por discutir con Hikari rompiera un suvenir, nos corrieron del lugar debido a que un empleado de la tienda vestido como un enorme ratón decidió que sería divertido y bueno aplicarle un body paint en el rostro a Taichi, el cual lo tomo como una ofensa y lo golpeo mientras insultaba a Mickey y sus amigos de ficción. Nos costó unos minutos convencerlo de que era solo un disfraz, para que luego, por alguna estúpida razón en su cabeza, fuera y se disculpara con Mini ya que el ratón huyo de su vista.

Primero canto Miya-chan el opening de "Kimi ni todoke" fue muy divertido pero no más gracioso que ver a Ken cantar "My sunshine-Rock'a'trench".

-Nuestro turno Mimi – dijo Tai. Estaba por levantarme pero mi estomago se retorció de dolor, me sentía realmente mareada y descompuesta.

-No, lo siento. Me duele un poco la cabeza, tomare un poco de aire.

-Vamos, en honor a nuestro viaje a las montañas cantaremos "Vanilla salt".

-¿Estarás bien? – interrogo Sora preocupada.

-Si, solo necesito salir un rato y estaré bien – no la convenció – No creas que por una jaqueca dejare que ganes amiga, no te confíes – lo mejore.

-¿Quién dice que ganaras? Yo siempre triunfo en lo que quiero.

-Si como no. Mimi no te metas con ella, porque si se trata de quien aúlla peor, de seguro Sora ganara – Se mofo Taichi.

-Ya verás – le amenazo. Cerré la puerta dejando el alboroto de mis amigos de lado.

Baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la maquina expendedoras de soda en donde me apoye. Si respiraba profundo varias veces el dolor parecía disminuir. Cerré los ojos, se sentía agradable la brisa fresca en el rostro. De repente, mi migraña comenzó a aumentar, era como tener el oído pegado a una pared y del otro lado alguien martillara. Me concentre los sonidos del lugar, pero el incesante martilleo continuaba. Abrí los ojos, creo que tendría que decirle a los demás que me iría a casa, sin embargo antes de hacerlo descubrí que lo que escuchaba no eran golpes, era un celular que no paraba de sonar. Me agache y lo saque de la maceta en donde estaba, de seguro alguien lo había extraviado. Tenía seis llamadas perdidas y una entrante. Oprimí la opción atender y puse el móvil en mi oreja…

-¿Hola? – susurre.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué demonios tienes mi teléfono? ¿Dónde estás? – aunque la voz se oía bastante enojada era imposible que no la reconociera.

-Hola. Soy Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa. Disculpa, acabo de encontrar tu móvil. Em si quieres puedo llevártelo ¿que te parece, Kouji? – siempre me ponia nerviosa.

-Oh, eres tú. Está bien, puedes traérmelo. Hmpf ¿en qué parte estas?

-En el Karaoke "Kan" ¿Y tú?

-Tsk, en Shibuya 109, quizás en una hora u hora y media iremos para allí…

-Esto, creo que pronto no iremos de aquí…

-Humm, veo que estas ocupada, te llamare a mi celular en un rato, procura contestar así nos encontramos y me lo devuelves…

- Esta bien. Kouji… – susurre pero ya había cortado la línea.

A pesar de que tuve suerte e iba a encontrarme con él, quizás por la jaqueca o su humor, no tenía ganas de ir.

Aunque aun no me sentía del todo bien, igual regrese y cante esa ofensiva canción con mis amigos.

Luego de tanto cantar y reír, nos decidimos a ir a comer, fuimos al restaurante "The LockUp". Antes de entrar en el local, por su apariencia me di cuenta que no era un lugar "normal". La entrada se veía tétrica y lúgubre, parecía encajar con el nombre.

Una mujer vestida de policía con una minifalda y camisa ajustada se acerco a nuestro grupo…

-¿Cuál de ustedes es el que peor se ha portado? ¿A quién debería llevar preso?

Los unos a los otros nos miramos, un poco sorprendidos y confundidos…

-Creo que yo debería sacrificarme por el grupo… – comenzó Ken como si fuera causa de vida o muerte.

-Darling, no – termino Miya-chan.

-Definitivamente yo, aunque la bruja pelirroja de allí – dijo señalando a Sora – parezca la peor, debo decir que soy yo – hablo Taichi sin descaro.

-En ese caso estas arrestado – exclamo la policía y literalmente le coloco las esposas.

Nos guio por una especie de pasillo alumbrado tenuemente por algunas luces de neón…

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Tai la interrogo con mirada picara.

-Me dicen "bambi".

-Ahh, debe ser por tus ojos tiernos y lindos – la alabo.

-No, es porque a mi madre la mataron de un disparo – la miramos sacados de lugar – es broma, solo bromeo. Bien aquí es. Esta es su celda – dijo mientras le quitaba las esposas a mi amigo.

Un rato después de que se fuera ella, llego nuestro camarero, iba disfrazado de preso. El cuarto en donde nos encerraron, en realidad era una celda, con los barrotes herrumbrados, los colores de las paredes desvaídos y demás. Aunque el lugar aparentaba ser totalmente excéntrico la comida no lo era a excepción de las bebidas. Por su lado Ken y Miyako pidieron unos cocteles el cual venia en unos tubos de ensayo, y Taichi pidió un trago que venía con una jeringa grande sin aguja, por nuestra parte, los demás nos decidimos a beber lo tradicional y comer lo normal. En un momento de la velada las luces se apagaron completamente, empezamos a escuchar extraños ruido y gritos provenientes de las otras celdas y de pronto la luz de nuestra celda parpadeo macabramente descubriendo a nuestro camarero con una máscara de hockey y la ropa andrajosa al igual que sucia.

-¡Ahh! – salto Hikari refugiándose detrás mío.

-A la próxima no me invites a ningún otro lado – titubeo Takeru.

-Darling, no me digas que realmente te asusto, al fin y al cabo estas encerrado y no podrá entrar a masacrarte, al menos que tenga la llave – intento consolarlo Miyako.

-¡Me quiero ir, me quiero ir! – pedía Tai.

-¿Y Sora? – pregunte al no verla.

-Esta con el camarero – respondió Miya-chan.

Mi amiga había golpeado al "villano" por asustarla y ahora lo estaba tironeando del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme de esta manera con ese horrible truco? Responde – le decía.

Después de pagar para pasar miedo en el restaurante nos fuimos hacia el centro comercial "Shibuya 109" , en donde pasamos casi la mayor parte de la salida.

A pesar de que busque a Kouji por allí, no pude encontrarlo. Me escape un rato de mis amigos para ir al baño pues me sentía nuevamente mareada pero esta vez también algo agotada y agitada.

El móvil de Kouji comenzó a sonar en mi bolsa, la llamada seguía entrante pero no podía encontrarlo, hasta que el corto, al parecer se había enfadado. Intente devolverle la llamada pero no contesto.

-Mimi, debemos irnos antes que pase el último tren – me llamo Hikari.

Una vez en la estación Shibuya otra vez Kouji llamo y conteste.

-¿Que haces? Te dije atendieras de inmediato cuando te llamara. Necesito que si o si me devuelvas el móvil. Ven, estoy en el karaoke.

-¿Qué? Ya debo irme, mis amigos me esperan ¿puedo regresártelo mañana o el lunes?

-Por supuesto que no. Lo necesito ahora. Tú decidiste hacerte cargo, responsabilízate.

-Está bien, espera un momento, no cortes – le dije mientras me volvía hasta mis amigos.

-Chicos, en un segundo vuelvo, tengo que regresar al karaoke.

-¿Qué? Mimi, el tren llegara en cualquier momento – hablo Ken.

-Estaré bien, llegare a tiempo – me aleje corriendo hacia donde encontraría a Kouji.

-Kouji ¿aun estas? – pregunte con el celular pegado a mi oreja.

-Si, te demoraste mucho, es irritante – agh ¿Y cómo te comportas tu? Agregue en mi fuero interno - ¿y bien?

-Estoy yendo para ahí, creo que… – se cortó la comunicación y no fue porque alguno de nosotros cortara la linea sino fue porque un muchacho pasó rápidamente a mi lado empujándome y quitándome el celular. Solo me quede parada en el lugar ¿realmente me habían robado? El calor comenzó a bajar por mi cabeza hasta mis pies, creo que estaba asustada. Mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi cartera…

-¡Mimi! ¿Dónde estás? Vuelve el tren está por llegar.

Impulsivamente me largue a correr en dirección a la estación, quería regresar a casa, y ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a explicarle esto a Kouji. Atravesé corriendo la plaza "Hachiko" y cuando por fin casi llegaba, pude divisar el tren… con mis amigos dentro y las puertas cerradas. Nuevamente me quede parada en el lugar, ¿Alguna otra cosa podría salir peor?

Camine con paso vacilante hasta el monumento de Hachiko y me senté en uno de los asientos a su alrededor.

Recibí una llamada de Sora…

-¿Mimi, donde estas? – Interrogo alarmada - ¿Estas bien?

-Hmpf, si, si estoy bien. Es solo que me encontré con un amigo del instituto y resulta ser que él me llevara a casa – no tenían por qué preocuparse, ya me las arreglaría.

-Mimi, perdónanos por no esperarte – lloriqueo Miyako.

-Pasamela yo quiero hablar con ella – farfullo Hikari.

-No yo – distinguía a Takeru.

-Dame eso – peleo Sora.

Entre tanta discusion lograron cortar la línea, pero a los segundos un número desconocido me llamo…

-¿Que te ocurre? ¿Y ahora porque no contestas mi móvil? Tich , en fin, ya no vengas estamos por irnos, llévamelo el lunes…agh – mascullo Kouji.

-¿Qué? Pero si hasta… espera ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

-Ya te dije, yo… – ¡Tuck! Resonó el teléfono en mi oído al apagare por falta de batería. Ahora definitivamente faltaba que lloviera… y ¿para que hable? Las gotas rápidamente comenzaron a caer hasta convertirse en una cortina de agua. Me sentía como el perro Hachiko, ese perro que aunque su dueño murió igual siguió esperando a su amo en la estación, pero ¿A quien esperaba yo?

Me fui de allí rogándole a Dios que una tormenta no se desencadenara, sin embargo antes de llegar a cruzar la calle mi sandalia se rompió provocándome que me cayera. Con la peor suerte de todas me senté en el cordón de la calle.

Con la frustración a punto de desbordarse de mis ojos, nuevamente sentí malestar, pero lo olvide luego de estremecerme debido a un Mercedes negro que se estaciono frente a mí. Instintivamente me levante.

Los cristales polarizados de los asientos traseros se bajaron solo un poco y de allí salió una mano que sostenía una especie de cuaderno. No entendí nada hasta que los cristales terminaron de bajarse y dejaron ver a un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Ishida. Me contemplo y sonrió con sorna.

-Te dije que algún día te lo devolvería, creo que es tu día de suerte – canturreo. Un nudo en mi garganta se formo - ¿Que ocurre? – frunció el ceño. Me examinó de arriba abajo y solo le basto eso para comprender – disculpa, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor ¿me permites ayudarte? – sonrió amable. Solo pude negar con la cabeza.

-¿Te dije alguna vez que te odio? – pregunte ahogada.

-No exactamente – respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

-Hmpf, quizás nunca quise decirlo…– concluí entre sollozos.

Solo por esa noche me dejaría llevar por Ishida, aunque tenía una duda ¿era una promesa que podría cumplir?

:/:

:/El rincón delirante/: (auspiciado por: LALA y FUJITV producciones)

:/Autora^·^/:Na no da! Jajá, gracias a que conseguí poner el nombre de fujitv en el cap. nos auspician.

:/Michael*·*/: ¿Y que no había nada mejor?

:/Autora^·^/: Era esto o la carnicería de la esquina de mi casa, pero pensé que sería una ironía poner a una carnicería ya que soy vegetariana...jiji. En fin, ¡tachan! Tenemos una propuesta de "digimon4ever99" para Matt- aber q dia nos vamos a la peda para ponernos bien pedos –

:/Matt¬.¬/: Era hora de que alguien se animara a pedírmelo, porque yo sé que hay más de una que quiere pedírmelo y no se atreve…

:/Autora^·^/: Vaya, yo también pienso que "digi99" es una chica…

:/Matt/¬.¬/:No le pongas apodos absurdos a mi compañera de tragos…

:/Michael*·*/: ¿Y como saben ustedes que es mujer?

:/Matt¬.¬/:Es el instinto de "perfec and sexy idol", pero no se, a lo mejor tu sabes, ¿Por qué no usas tu instinto de "Ricky"? y nos dices.

:/Michael*·*/: (Ofendido se va a un rincón rodeado por una aura oscura)

:/Autora^·^/:Etto, yo pienso que eso fue descortés…

:/Matt¬.¬/: ¿Ah sí? ¿Tu piensas? Cállate y continua porque solo gracias a mi tienes visitas… jajaja

:/Autora^·^/: Mmm… bueno creo que Matt dice si a la propuesta , pero en su review también demanda pastel, lo siento pero ni yo tengo creo que hay que pedirle a "Sakura Tachikawa " que nos mande pastel desde Ecuador…ja jajaja.

:/Taichi-.-/:¿Pastel?

:/Autora^·^/:Kyaa, una pregunta y es de "Melisa" - apareceran takeru y hikari? – bueno creo que el capitulo contesta por si solo espero que te haya gustado.

:/Sora+.+/: ¿Y ahora qué?

:/Miyako0.0/: Es verdad ¿Que hacemos? ¿Ya se acabo todo?

:/Autora^·^/: Etto… emm

:/Mimi u.u/: Mmm, parece que ya se le acabo todo, bueno al fin ay al cabo no debería afectarle tanto si hasta escribe con una cuenta que n le pertenece…

:/Matt¬.¬/: Lo que pasa es que en el capitulo anterior me fui de la casa lo que significa que los lectores no tienen interés y además no deberías esperar mucho para esta continuación porque caí no aparezco.

:/Autora^·^/(En el rincón al lado de Mike y juntos intensificaron el aura oscura)

:/Matt¬.¬/: Yo me largo, ni siquiera me pagan por esto…

:/Miyako0.0/:¿Que habla? No siquiera existes. Eres un personaje ficticio. Con muchas características de un superficial metrosexual.

:/Matt¬.¬/: (En el rincón junto a la autora y Michael, sus auras están apoderándose de lugar)

:/Taichi-.-/: Mmm, tengo ganas de ir de nuevo a ese restaurante "The LockUp"

:/Mimi u.u/:Si yo también. Vamos todos.

:/Sora+.+/:tienen razón eso será más divertido.

:/Miyako0.0/:Bueno creo que yo me despediré, mmm ¿Cómo la hago?, a ver, a ver soy una idiota con dos dedos de frente y escribo algo que por alguna extraña casualidad del destino la gente… Ahh ya se, "Hasta la próxima sección de rincón, espero leerlos pronto, los quiero y les deseo muchos éxitos. Bye bye" mmm esperen también algo como ya estoy escribiendo a otra parte para engancharlos así por lo menos lean la historia. Hmpf me diento estúpida, ¡Ay no! Me estoy convirtiendo en la autora, mi peor pesadilla, yo mejor me voy…

:/:


	7. Fresas y champagne

¡Na no da! ¿Como están? Espero que no estén enojados por mi torpe retraso, aunque están en todo su derecho y por eso les traje un largo cap. como recompensa, a pesar que no se si les gusta mucho. Bueno antes que lo lean quiero agradecer especialmente, por dejar comentarios, a: "Digimon4ever99", "Hirui no shadow", "Melisa", "Yoruichi", "Cris", "Orangecitrusfaeria", "Sakura tachikawa".

P/D: Disfruten del cap. ^·^

: /Como treinta de febrero/:

: /Capitulo 7/:

: /Mimi Pov/:

El aroma que me rodeaba era realmente exquisito, la superficie debajo de mi era tan suave y reconfortante, me encontraba en un paraíso de comodidad.

Me removí entre la dócil seda, tras percibir sobre mi rostro la calidez del sol que se colaba por el imponente ventanal, alumbrando casi todo el lecho.

De repente, al igual que mis músculos, mi conciencia se despertó: ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Solo recordaba los seguidos infortunios pasados y la refrescante voz de Ishida… ¿Ishida? ¿Qué había ocurrido la noche anterior? ¿Dónde me encontraba o peor con quien me encontraba?

Mire por debajo de la ropa de cama para cerciorarme de que cada una de mis prendas siguiera en su lugar y para mi caprichosa suerte, así era a excepción de mi calzado, los cuales se habían roto ayer.

Silenciosa me deslice fuera de la cama y con cautela camine de puntillas hacia el lobby del lugar. No me cabían dudas de que estaba en un hotel. Examine un bloc de notas en el buro de la entrada del cuarto que tenía el nombre de la empresa:"Cerulean tower tokyu hotel", mmm, por lo menos no era uno de esos "love hotel".

En la habitación solo mis amortiguados pasos quebraban el silencio, a pesar de todo, la situación no parecía inquietarme.

Pensaba en irme de inmediato pero un enorme cuadro en medio de la sala, con sus imágenes cambiantes capto mi atención. Motivada por la magnífica gama de colores que se revelaban ante mis ojos, me incline hacia delante por sobre el respaldo del gran sofá.

Mi admiración fue interrumpida por el desconcierto de sentir otra presencia además de la mía. Apenas baje la vista hasta los cojines del sillón, las vi, ambas comisuras de los labios elevadas.

-Buenos días – musito el rubio mientras se quitaba unos auriculares de su celular y depositaba un libro sobre la mesa ratona.

-H-hola, em…– titubee. Me mordí el labio inferior sin saber cómo continuar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ahh… bien, creo ¿Por qué? – ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? por supuesto que se refería a mi terrible aspecto de la noche anterior.

-Ayer te quedaste dormida y para cuando me di cuenta tenias mucha fiebre y estabas algo agitada ¿pudiste descansar? Te pasaste casi toda la noche despierta, o al menos eso me hiciste creer – explico aun sonriendo.

-¿Cómo? ¿De veras? – ahora que lo pensaba me sentía un poco agarrotada aunque nada que no hubiera sentido antes dado las circunstancias de lo sucedido… ¿despierta? - ¿Que hacia despierta? - Mmm, me refiero a que hice o dije – recele.

-Al parecer te preocupabas por cómo resolver un problema con un Kouji y además hablabas de tus amigos… me resultó un poco extraño que en ningún momento pensaras en ti, tampoco te perturbara mi presencia.

-¿Es que acaso tendría que preocuparme por ti? Quizás es porque te odio más de lo que podrías llegar a asustarme…– dije con una media sonrisa.

-¿Que querrás decir en realidad con esas palabras? Pienso que me agrada mas tu faceta delirante con unos grados de mas en la que te ves más relajada e indefensa, todo lo contrario a tu estado sobrio de tiramisú – hablo levantándose del sofá con un pantalón oscuro junto con una camisa blanca casi desprendida.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para opinar acerca de mi?

-Deja que te toque – hablo acercándose con paso vacilante.

-¿De qué hablas, perver…? – Me calle cuando me acorralo contra la pared, coloco sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza - ¿Q-que haces? – demande.

Con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío continuo descendiendo hasta…

-Mmm, ya no tienes fiebre – musito una vez que termino de bajar para posicionar sus labios en mi frente. Lo mire indignada – Hmpf ¿qué crees que estaba por hacer?

-Por supuesto que nada y además si pensabas hacer algo, te hubiera detenido.

-¿Y a que te refieres con eso de "algo"?

-Agh, idiota – masculle con la mirada gacha pero al levantarla me cruce con el reloj de pared - ¡11:30! – grite. Supuestamente debería de haberle entregado a Joe una de las ordenes listas a las 9:15.

-¿Qué ocurre? – frunció el ceño.

-Debo irme. Tengo que regresar a casa.

-¿Y qué? ¿Lo harás sola y sin ninguna ayuda? – suspiro en mi hombro derecho.

-Detente. Aun puedo tomar el tren.

-Tsk ¿Yo para que estoy?

-Ya hiciste suficiente. No quiero odiarte mas – bromee.

-Yo decido mi vida, por lo tanto, hoy tengo el día libre – dijo con una sonrisa pagada - Lo observe admirada – ve por tus sandalias y vámonos de aquí – ahora esto me confundía y aun más el tono de sus palabras que eran como el deseo de huir literalmente. Me indico con la cabeza que fuera hacia la recamara.

En una de las esquinas de la cama se hallaba una caja. Me di la vuelta para encararlo y el solo se encogió de hombros.

Al ver el contenido descubrí a unos preciosos "Manolo Blahnik" de color rosado, estilo cerrado, forrados en delicado chiffon con boca de pez, definitivamente estas no eran mis anticuadas sandalias de saldo.

-Para mi todos los zapatos se parecen y la vendedora dijo que a las mujeres les gustaban de ese tipo, pero ya sabes, no estás obligada a usarlos – hablo despreocupado.

-Estos están bien – masculle indiferente para ocultar mi fascinación mientras que tomaba entre mis manos el calzado. El se acerco por detrás y me rodeo con uno de sus brazos por el cuello.

-Humm, se que te encantan.

-Pfff – sople.

-Dilo o pensare que no te agradan, porque si ese es el caso podemos devolverlos o simplemente tirarlos, tú decides – susurro contra mí.

-Eres increíble – dije molesta – está bien, me encantan ¿feliz?

-Aunque adoro hacerte rabiar me gusta la forma en la que duermes, es tierna.

-¿Y eso a que viene? ¿Acaso estuviste observando, imbécil?

-Estaba aburrido.

-Que mentiroso, no eres más que…

-Tienes razón – su brazo se tenso – estaba asustado, lucias tan mal, no supe que hacer. Fue desagradable – mascullo. Luego de unos callados segundos recupero su postura – bueno, pero creo que debo tenerte más confianza, porque aunque insistí en llevarte a urgencias tú te negaste en rotundo y ahora mírate… pereces estar bien – él había recuperado su postura de actor, la de "Matt".

-Um – fue lo único que solté.

Con los ojos fijos en la alfombra me di la vuelta para sentarme y poder vestir mis pies.

-Déjamelo a mí – balbuceo mientras se arrodillaba para colocar delicadamente los zapatos.

Fuimos a casa en un BMW con chofer propio. Aunque el viaje fue silencioso no resulto incomodo.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras de mi departamento…

-¿Puedo saber que hacías en Shibuya? – pregunte pero mi voz se apago al notar que su mandíbula se tenso aunque sin perder su expresión.

-¿Quieres que te mienta o te diga la verdad? – propuso.

-La verdad, por supuesto.

-No estoy seguro de cual seria. Yo creo que tu estas vigilándome porque, por esas casualidades del destino, te encontré. En mi defensa se podría decir que yo solo tenía el sincero sentimiento de regresarte tu cuento – hablo entre risas mientras se apoyaba en el barandal frente a mi puerta.

-No creo haberte pedido la mentira… oh, es cierto tú tienes mi… – me calle al ver que de su chaqueta sacaba mi anhelada historia.

-Eres un poco despistada. Deberías dejar de pensar en mí… – se mofo.

-Agh ¿lo leíste?

-No – hizo una sonrisa torcida.

-Ay, Mentiroso – le dije mientras buscaba en mi bolso la llave para poder entrar – Nh, tich, parece que he perdido mi llave. No la encuentro.

-Quizás se te cayó ayer, cuando tropezaste ¿recuerdas? Realmente no sabía si eres tu o un indigente – rio.

-No te burles. Al menos yo no perecía un mafioso – le saque la lengua.

-¿Ah, sí? – me quito mi bolsa sosteniéndola por encima de mi cabeza.

-Devuélvemela, estúpida persona alta.

-¿Y eso que fue? – interrogo burlándose por mi insulto, el cual en realidad parecía una ofensa hacia mí. Me reí con sorna ante la confirmación.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunto sorprendido Joe que acaba de aparecer por detrás de la puerta.

-¿Joe? ¿Por qué estas en mi casa? Lo siento, quiero decir…

-¿Yo? ¿Mimi, donde te habías metido? Preocupaste a medio mundo – hablo histérico.

-Joe, no es para tanto, como veras estoy bien. Y además le dije a Sora que no tenía problemas – no me agradaba que fuera tan paranoico.

-Pudo sucederte algo – miro de reojo a Ishida que seguía contra el barandal del pasillo indiferente – tus padres realmente se preocuparon…

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puedo creer que les dijeras! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – empezaba a encolerizarme.

-¿Por qué no lo habría hecho? ¿Qué habría pasado si…?

-Basta, ya cállate – masculle fríamente – no tienes que entrometerte en todo.

-Mimi, solo entra… por favor – suspiro.

Me di la vuelta hacia Ishida con aire resignado. El solo me contemplo con expresión amable.

-Ve, estoy seguro que no dejaras de acosarme adonde sea que valla – dijo entregándome mi manuscrito.

-Gracias, y creo que el acoso termino ¿no crees? pero dime ¿qué hacías ayer?

-Negocios– respondió secamente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Humm – asentí una vez – entonces… ¿hasta la próxima por casualidad? – extendí mi mano en modo de despedida. Se acerco a mí.

-Pensé que el acoso había terminado, sin embargo no me importa si continua – musito contra mi oreja. Me habría quedado en el lugar y hasta seguramente lo hubiera insultado o algo, pero mi amigo me metió dentro del departamento antes de lo pensado.

Mas tarde de una poco usual mañana de sábado en mi vida y luego de que mi "preocupado" amigo se fuera, mi fin de semana pasó sin darme cuenta. Avance todo lo que pude en mi Fanfic para reponer el tiempo perdido, hable con mis amigos con la intención de verlos pero, a excepción de Miya-chan que debía visitar unos parientes con sus padres, todos debían estudiar. Cuando recordé que debía recargar la batería de mi teléfono encontré un mensaje de Kouji diciendo que esperaba su móvil el lunes, sin embargo decidí no devolverle el llamado ya que era lo suficiente cobarde como para confesarle que había extraviado su celular. Los días de descanso se escurrieron como mis ideas sobre las hojas de papel.

En la mañana del lunes parecí ser una especie de fugitiva ocultándome de Kouji. Aunque el paso varias veces por mi clase para buscarme yo me escondí como una ladrona.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto Koichi al encontrarme detrás de uno de los arboles del patio del instituto durante el receso.

-Nada, Koichi, solo estoy apreciando a la naturaleza – murmure simulando mirar al cielo cuando en realidad vigilaba el perímetro.

-¿Por qué te ocultas? – interrogo.

-Hmpf, ¿Cómo es tu hermano enojado?

-Emm, realmente no sé qué decirte porque no lo conozco mucho pero sé que una muy buena persona y no te juzgara en lo que sea que hayas hecho – sonrió.

-¿Por qué cada vez que hablo contigo me entran ganas de donar sangre? – recele.

-Allí esta Kouji lo mejor será que hablen – me aviso mientras miraba hacia su hermano en la distancia.

-Tienes razón, lo hare y le diré… – mis palabras de valentía fueron apagadas por la campana – el timbre debe de ser una señal de que no debo decirle nada.

-Mimi – rezongó.

-Está bien… pero después de esta clase – dije escapándome hacia la hora de gimnasia.

Como pronto tendríamos una muestra la profesora me dejo fuera ya que yo no participaría de ella y además había escuchado que los varones tenían entrenamiento de tenis, por lo tanto yo podría deambular tranquila sin el ojo vigilante de mi compañero.

Fui a la azotea del edificio en donde la brisa era fresca y el sol cálido.

-¿Sabes? No me gusta que me hagan esperar – hablo una frustrada voz por detrás.

-¿Ahh…? Ahh… Kouji ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estuvo bien el entrenamiento? – me gire lentamente.

-No estoy aquí para entablar relaciones públicas. Devuélveme el móvil para que pueda continuar con mi partido.

-Si… Emm… con respecto a eso… etto ¿vas ganando? – pregunte esperanzada.

-Tu movimiento glacial me irrita – se quejo.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que, ese día, el día viernes, en Shibuya… yo intente entregártelo… aunque por…

-No quiero escuchar la historia de tu vida. Dame el móvil – me insto.

-Sí, espera yo solo intento explicarte que… que…

-¿Qué? – demando.

-Lo perdí – masculle de lado.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Es decir yo no lo perdí me lo robaron – cualquiera que nos mirara desde la planta baja pensaría de estábamos conversando ¿que mas desearía?

-¡Te lo robaron! ¿Cómo dejaste que sucediera algo así? ¿Eres tonta o qué? Que inepta, agh y yo por creer que podría confiar en ti…

-No fue mi culpa, solo ocurrió…

-Por supuesto que es tu culpa y no discutas. Te pedí una simple tarea que ni siquiera pudiste cumplir…

Se calló al escuchar sisear a alguien y en ese mismo momento una mano se interpuso entre nosotros, la misma, entorno a sus dedos llevaba el móvil de Kouji, lo reconocí y además supe quien era.

-Perdónala por ser tan despistada – dijo con aire relajado.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto con petulancia.

-Este debe de ser tu teléfono ¿verdad? – se lo entrego.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacías tu con esto? – demando nuevamente.

-Nada, ella lo olvido en mi habitación, ya sabes – le dijo y se dirigió a mí – no tienes que excusarte por distraerte, eso te sucede a menudo cobre todo cuando estas absorta en… otras cosas – musito en tono insinuante levantando mi cabeza con su dedo índice en mi mentón.

Entre Kouji y yo el sentimiento de sorpresa fue para ambos, a excepción que él además estaba admirado y yo avergonzada.

-Si nos disculpas – asintió una sola vez. Me tomo por la mano arrastrándome con él fuera de la azotea y fuera de la vista de mi compañero.

Al llegar al patio…

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas en decir gracia? – se rio con sorna.

-¿Agradecerte? ¿Darte las gracias por hacerle creer a Kouji que me acuesto con quien sabe quién?

-Que ofensa. Yo no tengo tan mal gusto.

-Si como no – susurre sarcástica - ¿Cómo sabias del celular y como la conseguiste?

-Lo murmuraste entre sueños y además con un poco de dinero se consiguen muchos favores.

-Agh ¿y ahora debo suponer que te debo dinero?

-Mmm, no exactamente, a menos que tu lo veas así podemos negociar la forma de pago – me guiño el ojo.

-Nh, pervertido.

-Pensé que te gustaría alguien más parecido a mí, pero… bueno aunque yo y el tenemos algo en común.

-¿Qué?

-Mi amor por mi – fruncí el ceño – en todos mis conciertos el estuvo presente y también en mis premieres – contuvo una carcajada – eso de que no me reconoció fue por ti.

Lo mire asombrada y luego imagine a mi amor platónico cantar y gritar como una jovencita, hizo que estallara en risas al igual que el.

-¡No puedo creer lo que mis ojos me muestran! – Chillo una voz aguda – Eres "Matt" ¿verdad?

Ambos paramos las carcajadas y miramos fijamente a la muchacha, era alta y de cabello rubio.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Eres tú?

-¿La conoces? – le pregunte entre dientes el negó con la cabeza.

-¡Soy yo, tu fan numero uno! – continuo mientras se acercaba impaciente.

-Yo creo que ya hay un fan numero uno y no es un ella sino un él – le dije a Ishida entre murmullos provocando nuevamente risas.

-¡Chicas, chicas él es Matt! – grito la muchacha llamando a sus amigas y la atención del público. En pocos minutos una multitud de gente rodeo al rubio. Entre los fanáticos que se debatían por conseguir estar junto a mi acompañante termine siendo empujada fuera de ese círculo bullicioso.

Ishida me miro acongojado entre la gente, solo le sonreí.

-¡Creo que yo terminare con mi acoso porque tu ya tienes demasiado! – me burle y el solo sonrió.

En el transcurso de las horas no volví a ver a Ishida pero si a muchas de sus seguidoras. Durante mi última clase, que resulto ser ingles…

-Emm ¿es cierto que tú conoces a "Matt"? – creo que empezaba a entender por lo que pasaba Takeru.

-No realmente – respondí con la vista al frente.

-Humm, ya veo. Me lo imaginaba – respondió adrede. Aunque por mi parte no iba a preguntar. Se aclaro la garganta para que captara su atención, igual no lo hice – quizás eres su amiga, imposible algo mas, ya sabes, pienso que en lo personal él me elegiría a mí, por mi gracia, belleza y carisma, no es que insinué que tu no lo tengas pero pareces un poco gruñona, tímida y en… eres un poco linda – dijo al notar lo descortés de sus palabras - ¿que tanto le conoces?

-Poco y nada – conteste tajante.

-Un, vamos, camparte algo…

-¿Que quieres? Has silencio o el profesor nos regañara – la encare, era la misma rubia del alboroto, nunca antes la había visto por aquí.

-Agh, está bien ¿Tienes su número de teléfono o su dirección de correo? No te lo guardes, no es como si tu tuvieras alguna oportunidad… - se rio.

-No – admití.

-¿Cuándo lo veras?

-Nunca.

-Himpe, ¿qué te parece si somos amigas? – pregunto hipócritamente, a pesar de eso yo no le negaba mi amistad a nadie.

-Está bien.

-Seremos amigas por conveniencia, tú me ayudas con "Matt" y yo te ayudo con Kouji.

-¿Q-c-como sabes de…?

-Desde que lo vi cerca de ti, te estuve observando, adivinare algo ¿en la azotea tú te estabas confesando a él? No te sienta mal si te rechazo ahora estoy yo aquí para ti y tu estas para mi ¿verdad, amiga de Matt?

-Lo malinterpretas todo y además te aclarare que yo no soy su amiga, tampoco lo volveré a ver y dudo que pueda ayudarte con él.

-Pero te gusta el otro – fue una afirmación no una pregunta. Por suerte el timbre sonó.

-Tengo que irme.

-Te acompaño ¿te encontraras con él?

-No, debo ir a trabajar.

-Oh, yo también tengo cosas que hacer – lo dudo, dije en mi fuero interno.

Mientras me dirigía a la salida del instituto, contra uno de los pilares, alguien ya me esperaba.

: /Matt Pov/:

Para apartarme de la fastidiosa multitud entre en un hotel sin mirar, y encargue una suite en donde pude descansar.

El pensamiento de saber que haría ella si realmente supiera él porque estuve en Shibuya no me dejaba tranquilo. Reí de mala gana porque seguramente terminaría averiguándolo.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía molesto y frustrado. Creo que hasta las pequeñas motas de polvo en la suite me desagradaban, solo por eso llame a servicio a la habitación para que la limpiaran mientras que yo me dedicaba a nadar en la piscina y si quedaban ganas bebería un buen vino, pero lo haría en mi habitación.

Más tarde de intentar despejar mi mente. Regrese a mi cuarto. Me arroje sobre el gran lecho para llamar a servicio a la habitación asi enviaran fresas y champaña, ya no apetecía vino, pero antes de hacerlo escuche a alguien más en el salón. De seguro era una empleada, la cual podía traerme mi pedido.

La muchacha llevaba un traje color rosado muy parecido al de las azafatas.

-Humm – aclare mi garganta ruidosamente, sin embargo en ningún momento volteo, en sus orejas se veía los auriculares de un reproductor - ¡Disculpa! – pronuncie más alto. Ella continúo y hasta abrió de una sola vez las cortinas de la pared de cristal. La luz del crepúsculo incidió en mis ojos, impactándome.

Solía ser cortes a veces, lamentablemente este no era mi día y además comenzaba a sentir los síntomas de la migraña.

Me acerque a la empleada por detrás y quite el aparato de su oído.

-Lo siento querida, te he estado llamando ¿podrías ser mas complaciente… por favor? – le susurre. Ella automáticamente se giro y al encarame me percate se su mirada, la cual reconocería en cualquier parte.

-… – negó con cortos movimientos su cabeza confundida. Yo solo ladee la mía un poco levantando mis cejas.

-Mmm ¿qué opinas? ¿Debo o no debo llamar a la policía para pedir una orden de restricción? – ella me resultaba como un Tylenol.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo soy la que debería demandarte, este es mi trabajo ¿qué haces aquí?

-Casualidad – le guiñe un ojo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Sabes que si frunces tanto el ceño te saldrán arrugas? – la moleste.

-Y de seguro eso para ti no es problema porque con una de las agujas de tu cirujano ni se notara ¿verdad?

-Que graciosa, pero te equivocas… yo no tengo ese problema, por lo tanto, no existe tal solución entre mis opciones.

-Nh, ahora que lo pienso… oh no, no…

-¿Qué?

-Por favor, dime que tú no te hospedas aquí.

-No me hospedo aquí.

-Quiero decir ¿te quedas en este hotel o no?

-Sip.

-Agh, vete. Tengo que hacer mi trabajo aquí.

-Um, creí que tu trabajo era complacer al cliente – musité contra su oído.

-Exacto y también debo leer entra lineas, como en este momento, estas pidiendo que te rompa la nariz así tengas una buena excusa para acudir a un cirujano.

-Como quieras – le dije y ella se voltea para continuar – tengo apetito, deseo comer en un buen restaurante ¿qué recomiendas?

-El basurero pero eso no es parte de mi tarea. Debes ir con servicio al cliente…

-Humm, no soy un consumidor feliz, iré a reportar e una queja – hable dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? – Se interpuso – No, no puedes hacerlo. Podrían despedirme.

-En ese caso exigiré un mejor servicio – mencione tras lograr salir por la puerta.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! – grito desde el pasillo, mientras tanto esperaba el ascensor.

-¡Espera! – pidió tarde porque las puertas del elevador se cerraron conmigo adentro. Me despedí con la mano.

Llegue antes para ver al gerente.

-Buenas tardes, señor Ishida ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – saludo el anciano.

-Bien yo solo quería…

-¡Detente! – irrumpió en el despacho.

-¡Mimi! – La regaño su jefe - ¿qué haces aquí? Vuelve a tu trabajo. En estos momentos estoy ocupado.

-Emm… yo… etto…

-No se preocupe, señor. Venia para hablar acerca de ella…

-¿Le ha causado problemas? – insto.

-En absoluto. Gracias a ella pienso que este es mejor lugar y como realmente me gusto tanto, desearías tener un servicio al cliente exclusivo y personal. No creo que vaya haber problema alguno.

-Mmm, creo que podría brindarle una de nuestras guías…

-Disculpe, pero si no es molestia preferiría que fuera ella – exclame tomándola por los hombros.

-Estúpido pervertido, en realidad te refieres a una "sirvienta personal". Te diré algo, la esclavitud ya no se admite y dudo mucho que el señor gerente vaya a acceder…

-Está bien ¿para cuándo la necesita?

-¿Sería posible durante mi estadía?

-Por supuesto. Mimi ve a cumplir con tu trabajo – le mando.

-Hmpf, muy bien – mascullo.

-Aun no entiendo porque te empeñas tanto en torturarme – dijo una vez en la recepción.

-Es que realmente creo que no encontrare nada más divertido que esto.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Nada, puedes irte. Mañana comenzaras.

-Agh, no sabes cómo lo esperare. Hey, no te quejes si sueñas que te apuñalan.

-Siempre tan dulce. Te veré mañana – me despedí y ella se fue con la cabeza en alto para poder mantener lo último de dignidad que le quedaba.

: /Mimi Pov/:

El teléfono de casa sonaba incesantemente, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta que estaba durmiendo o no deseaba atender?

-Demonios – maldije tras mirar el reloj y ver que eran las cinco de la mañana.

Me metí aun más debajo de las mantas para poder perder el irritante sonido. El teléfono sonó por quince minutos más, luego escuche el tono para dejar mensaje de voz, solo oí un murmullo, como la lluvia sobre un papel.

Al rato, después de intentar desperezarme, me levante y escuche el mensaje. Era de Joe.

-Hola, Mimi. Seguramente estarás durmiendo y por eso no contestas. Espero que escuches esto. En fin, solo te quería decir que hoy no podre hacer la entrega de las 6 de la tarde porque debo ir a clases, por eso no te olvides de hacerlo tú, y hazlo puntual. Bueno llámame si necesitas algo – lo borre luego de eso y revise el frigorífico, allí encontré un gran pastel de tres pisos rosados y cubierto por flores de caramelo, lucia delicioso.

Como tenía tiempo de sobra, prepare un relajante baño, con sales y espuma aromática. En mitad de una utopía acuática, el cielo se nublo hasta parecer que fuera de noche, a pesar que no había truenos, la lluvia era constante. Unos minutos más tarde, luego de que empezara la inoportuna tempestad, llego un apagón.

En plena oscuridad y alumbrada por la lúgubre luz de día, decidí salir de la tina así prepararme para el instituto.

Pasó el tiempo, y ya debía irme hacia mis clases. Al tomar mi bolsa mi móvil sonó. Pensé que seguramente era Joe con sus masajes para recordar y atendí para no aumentar su paranoia.

-¿Hola?

-¡Tachan! Adivina, adivinador… ¿Quién soy? – reconocería esa voz en donde fuese.

-¡Michael! ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estas, primo? – Pregunte entusiasmada.

-¡Querida, prima! Yo estoy bien y espero que tu también. Pero además de estar fantástico adivina como mas estoy.

-Um, embarazado– apenas pensé.

-No, no ¡Estoy genial y en… _ta ta ta tan ta ta tan_… Japón!

-¿De veras? ¿Cuándo vendrás? Porque me imagino que lo harás ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí, es mas creo que estaré por allí mañana.

-¿Que les dijiste a tus padres para convencerlos?

-Que deseaba ser como Bob Marley, pero que primero inyectaría amor en ustedes.

-¿Nada mas?

-Y que si no regresaba a Japón "Charlie, el unicornio" seria secuestrado por los "bla bla bla".

-¿Quién es "Charlie, el unicornio"?

-Lo mismo preguntaron ellos, yo solo les respondí que era una criatura mágica y que si no lo rescatábamos el vórtice se abriría y desataría una maldición sobre la tierra.

-Aunque no entendí nada, estoy segura que tus padres aceptaron porque eres muy, muy, muy "especial". En fin Mike debo irme ¿te veré después?

-Está bien, igual yo tengo que irme porque debido al corte mi comida quedo en mal estado - ¿Comida? ¿Mal estado? ¿Por qué eso me inquietaba? Entonces recordé.

-Emm, en fin te veré después primo, adiós – corte rápidamente y me dirigí al frigorífico. Y allí estaba, la entrega de la 6 de la tarde, con su relleno de helado desbordándose.

Inmediatamente me puse a trabajar y al notar que no tenía solución, no perdí tiempo y corrí a la tienda para comprar ingredientes y preparar una nueva.

Las horas se escurrían, había faltado al instituto, realice cuatro intentos en hacer un pastel y en todos fracase.

Mientras el intento numero 5 se horneaba y el sirimiri se intensificaba, llamaron a la puerta. Cubierta de merengue, mezcla para pastel y helado, fui a atender.

-Oh no, ¿tu? Ahora no tengo tiempo – le dije al abrir la puerta.

-Mmm ¿crees que esa es la manera de tratar a tu amo?

-Desde que tú llegaste solo me humillo en el trabajo – dije dirigiéndome nuevamente a la cocina alumbrada solo por una vela.

-Para tu información deberías estar trabajando para mí en estos momentos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan tarde es? – pensé en voz alta al encontrar la noción del tiempo. También había faltado al trabajo.

-Humm, pero pensándolo mejor me daría vergüenza andar por allí contigo y ese aspecto – se burló cerrando la puerta.

-Nadie te obliga a que lo hagas, así que no te burles.

-Hmpf, em ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe. Puedes irte por donde viniste – le dije irritada. Tanto ajetreo me molestaba.

-Bien, me iré… pero antes…

-¿Qué? – lo interrumpí.

-¿Soy yo o algo se está quemando? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-De seguro eres tú por… – me calle al recordar lo que tenía en la estufa – ¡Demonios! – Chille cuando me queme al sacer el recipiente calenté del horno.

-Tsk, deberías aprender a no jugar con eso – simulo disgusto.

-Vete – recele – y es un pastel, señor "yo no necesito de ningún doctor".

-Quizás yo no lo necesite, pero tu mascota si ¿Por qué la metiste en el horno? Eso es cruel – dijo conteniendo la risa.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan mal se ve? Agh, esta es la quinta vez que lo hago – me queje.

-De verdad que eres mala. En fin, me marcho… aunque quizás podría ayudarte… pero…

-Lárgate… además ¿que podrías saber tú de cocinar? Aunque le digas al artefacto lo que quieres comer él no lo hará ¿sabes?

-¿Que gano si te saco de esta? – pregunto.

-Nada, yo no te pedí tu ayuda.

-Entonces, me iré, pero si recapacitas llámame…

-¿Que quieres? – lo pensé un poco.

-Aun no se me ocurre nada, sin embargo en algún momento pasare a cobrar ¿Trato? – Me miro con una sonrisa triunfante ya que intuía que aceptaría, yo solo asentí.

Mientras Ishida demostraba sus dotes culinarias, me quede en una esquina de la habitación para no estorbar. Luego de unas horas tuvo la orden lista para entregar y al horario justo.

-¿Y? – me miro con una sonrisa pagada.

-Gracias – masculle, continuo mirándome – ¿acaso quieres aplausos? – el bajo la mirada hacia abajo riendo - ¿Qué? - negó con la cabeza con las comisuras aun temblando.

-Vamos, te llevare ¿Debes entregarlo, verdad? – pregunto divertido.

-Debo entregarlo pero podemos caminar, queda cruzando el parque – le especifique.

-Está lloviendo.

-Y yo nunca oí que alguien muriera por unas cuantas gotas de agua, además que hay con tu humor ¿Seguro que no eres bipolar?

-Jamás oí eso tampoco, sin embargo, si mal no recuerdo, tu estuviste al borde del colapso por una simple tormenta – me recordó.

-No me gustan cuando hay truenos y esas cosas pero… Agh, ¿Por qué te explico esto a ti? Solo vamos – le dije de mala gana.

-Y yo soy el bipolar – Dramatizo.

Cuando regresábamos de hacer la entrega, las gotas de agua apenas humedecían nuestra ropa. El aroma de la lluvia me producía un sentimiento de libertad y tranquilidad. Me pare bajo la luz intermitente de un farol, dejando que esas emociones me invadieran.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia? – pregunto.

-Para nada – dije la verdad, a pesar que con ella me sentía bien, no me agradaba, demasiado perturbadora para mí.

-¿Y entonces por qué te detienes? – pregunto confuso.

-¿Por qué habría de no hacerlo? ella no me lastimara, me es reconfortante… creo.

-Ven, tenemos que irnos, a menos que desees enfermarte – sonrió tomándome de la mano.

Mientras caminábamos, yo solo observaba su mano entorno a la mía, la suya era cálida. Al parecer no podía cumplir mi promesa de no dejarme llevar por él.

De repente un sentimiento oprimió mi interior, se sentía como una epifanía, pero no lo era. Nuevamente me detuve bajo la luz constante de otro farol.

-¿Qué haces? – interrogo con el ceño fruncido. Se acerco a mí y acomodo un mechón de cabello húmedo detrás de mi oreja. Aunque no se porque lo hacía, igual le dije.

-Kouji, me invisto a salir – musite sin cruzarme con sus ojos. A pesar que soltó mi mano, al levantar la mirada me frustro su expresión amable.

Quizás hubiera sido diferente si mi mano vacía sintiese un cosquillo o el roce anhelado de él, pero en ningún momento lo sentí, ante esto reí de mi misma, porque eso me molesto… y no era ignorante a su causa.

:/:

: /El rincón delirante/: (Auspiciado por LALA producciones)

: /Autora ^·^/: ¡Holis a todos! O debería decir buenos días o buenas tardes o buenas noches… como sea, mejor tomen lo primero jajaja. Hmpf, como ya habrán notado otra vez tenemos problemas con los auspiciante pero siempre está mi querido "LALA"…

: /Matt ¬.¬/:Mmm, yo estoy seguro que los productores se fueron de vacaciones y no se dieron cuenta que aun están auspiciando a un fic tan barato, poco original y repetitivo… ve despidiéndote de "LALA" porque cuando regresen…

: /Autora ^·^/: La verdad que aun no entiendo porque te sigo incluyendo en la historia… oh no, seguramente las personas pensaran que mi Fanfic es frívolo y superficial como tu…

: /Matt ¬.¬/:Envidia, porque yo soy la única fuente con la que atraes lectores…

: /Miyako 0.0/:Etto, porque abrieron la sección del rincón si las personas no preguntaron, además dudo mucho que vayan a leernos.

: /Matt ¬.¬/: ¿Lo ves? Tú y tú irresponsabilidad de no actualizar antes llevaran a la perdición a mí, digo, la historia.

: /Autora ^·^/:Se callan, abrí la sección porque aunque no tengamos preguntas tenemos algunas reviews y las vamos a contestar…

: /Mimi u.u/: ¿Contestar? ¿Tan desesperada estas?

: /Autora ^·^/:Aja… si, si.

: /Miyako 0.0/:Vaya que no tiene vergüenza… en fin continúa… si eso te hace feliz…

: /Autora ^·^/:Gracias… La primera RR es de "Digi99"…

: /Matt ¬.¬/:Te dije que no le pusieras apodos…

: /Autora ^·^/:Shhh Bueno, al fin, ella nos revelo algo que el rincón desde hace tiempo se preguntaba, ella dejo bien en claro que era "mujer" ¡tachan!…

: /Michael *·*/:Yo intuía eso, pero leí su review y algo no me quedo claro ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es Pancha Palfina Josefina o Mildred?

: /Taichi -.-/:Mmm, a mi también eso me confundió.

: /Sora +.+/:Querida no le hagas caso, pero si puedes explícalo porque sus cerebros harán corto circuito jajaja… eso seria divertido de ver.

: /Michael *·*/: Ay, que linda dijo que me extrañaba y ¿sabes algo? Yo también me extrañe… ¡Viva!

: /Autora ^·^/:Bueno, pasemos a la siguiente y es de "Hirui no shadow", uff hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí. Kyaa es tan amable…

: /Michael *·*/:¡Viva! También me extraño… wiii.

: /Sora +.+/:Pero no dijo eso…

: /Michael *·*/:Pero dice que quiere que regrese y yo sé en el fondo que si dijo eso es porque me extraña… wiii. ¿Envidia, Matt?

: /Matt ¬.¬/:Pfff… Pfff. La que sigue…

: /Autora ^·^/:Esta bien, pero no te alteres…

: /Matt ¬.¬/:Rápido o golpeare a Mike…

: /Autora ^·^/:La siguiente es de "Melisa", oh me encanta ese nombre y…

: /Mimi u.u/:No es tu momento, ella habla sobre mí, muajaja. Querida, Melisa, Yo también pienso que la autora es una arpía por dejar que me pase eso…

: /Miyako 0.0/: No dijo exactamente eso…

:/ /Mimi u.u/: Grrr… Quiero que sepas que yo también siento pena por mi… snif snif… estoy segura que la autora no lo repetirá, a menos que desee una queja tuya…

:/ /Autora ^·^/:Oye, no te permito que le laves la cabeza a los lectores. Hmpf, la siguiente RR es de "Yoruichi" si no me equivoco esta en fraces, y por eso solo dire: Merci beaucoup pour laisser vos commentaires, pour moi, c'est une personne comme vous ripvilegio à lire, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous continuer à bénéficier clair ... jajaja bye doigts croisés et espérons avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt. Je vous souhaite plein succès et bonne chance ...

: /Matt ¬.¬/:¿Sabes frances?

: /Autora ^·^/:Solo un poco, tome unas clases pero lo deje. En fin, nuestra siguiente RR es de "Cris" jajaja. Eso estaría bueno como para un programa "Simplemente Cris" se imaginan… aunque también sería un buen nombre para un auspiciante… mmm.

: /Miyako 0.0/:¡Sálvate Cris!

: /Autora ^·^/:Snif… snif… snif…

: /Sora +.+/:¿Y ahora porque lloras?

: /Autora ^·^/:Es que es la primera vez que alguien me deja aplausos en un comentario.

: /Taichi -.-/:¿Sabes que solo lo hizo por cortesía, verdad?

: /Autora ^·^/:Snif… no importa es un triunfo haberlo conseguido, además su review fue muy simpática… snif.

: /Matt ¬.¬/:Ja y hasta me menciona, aunque eso no me sorprende, todos lo hacen.

: /Michael *·*/:Dijo "yo y mi armónica", no "Matt y su armónica"

: /Matt ¬.¬/: Lo sé, pero yo uso una armónica, lo que significa que estaba pensando en mi.

: /Sora +.+/:Agh, aquí todos son débiles y superficiales.

: /Michel *·*/:Yo creo que tú tienes envidia por que nadie dice "quiero a Sora" o "espero que Sora aparezca" o "Sora y su armónica" o…

: /Sora +.+/:¡Ya cállate! ¡La que sigue!

: /Autora/: Es de "Orangecitrusfaeria" y es otra que esta en otro idioma por eso dire: thank you very much for reading my story and even more for taking the trouble to look at Spanish, I'm so glad you enjoyed it and am very happy because you seem like fun, I must tell you that you're the one who encouraged me to climb the continuation of the other hahaha. Finally, thanks and wish you success and luck, bye bye.

: /Taichi -.-/:Mmm ¿También sabes ingles?

: /Autora ^·^/:Aja, aunque se mejor de este que del francés, tampoco es que lo sepa muy bien… jajaja. En fin, ahora tenemos nuestra ultima RR y es de "Sakura Tachikawa", primero debo decirte que no tienes que disculparte por retrasarte, yo también me retraso en subir los capítulos porque me da mucha pereza pasarlos al Word…

: /Matt ¬.¬/:Eres una irresponsable, igual coincido contigo en eso que no debes regañarla, porque tú eres patética… no quiero imaginar cómo estudias si te cuesta escribir…

: /Autora ^·^/:No me provoques niño bonito, porque como viniste te irás…

: /Matt ¬.¬/:¿Cómo vine te refieres? Porque no explica que se te ocurrió tenerme en esta historia de baja categoría, una noche de sábado que te quedaste en casa porque hacia frio… obviamente yo creo que nadie te invito a salir y por eso te quedaste… además te encontrabas tirada en el suelo con la melena de león y una horrible ropa, mmm… mejor creo que tus lectores deberían de saber que…

: /Autora ^·^/:¡Nada!... uff, que mal educado eres estábamos con una rr, Sakura debo decirte que yo también soy fanática del chocolate con menta…

: /Taichi -.-/:Um, um momento ella dice que si envió pastel y tu egoísta te lo comiste todo…

: /Autora ^·^/: Etto… em… creo que es todo, mejor huyo, digo me despido… etto les deseo suerte y éxitos… humm para más información pueden visitarme por aquí florchus_ jajaja bueno hasta la próxima y crucen los dedos que Taichi no me devore…byebye.

: /Taichi -.-/: (Se fue a perseguir a la autora cegado por el hambre de pastel de chocolate con menta que le fue hurtado)

:/:


	8. Frutillas con crema parte uno

¡Holis! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Aunque seguramente han de odiarme porque actualizo casi una vez por mes, este vez el retrasarme no fue completamente mi culpa, ya que estuve rindiendo materias, se imaginan como es eso, también hace poco se estreno "Eclipse" y como estoy casada con la saga de Twilight fue lo que me distrajo, ya sé que no es excusa, pero es lo que hay. La continuación se divide en dos porque se hizo muy extenso y aun mas con el rincón, pero igual subí los dos juntos, a pesar que no cuenta como dos capítulos. En cuanto a los agradecimientos son para: "digimon4ever99", "-yume-takaishi-yagami", "Meems Tachikawa", "Melisa", "Hirui no shadow", "Whiteangel24", "Tachikawa de Ishida", por dejarme un comentario y motivarme a seguir escribiendo, pero también les doy las gracias a los que me leen anónimamente, aunque se de que lugares son ¿saben por qué? Porque el traffic de la cuenta se arreglo y ahora funciona bien… creo. Bueno ya cierro la boca. Antes quiero decirle que a medida que lean descubrirán que hay canciones (todas del soundtrack de la saga, ya que la peli se estreno hace poco), y les quería sugerir, que si pueden, cuando aparezca una canción también la escuchen y así quizás la lectura les parezca mas entretenida.

P/d: Disfruten de la primera parte…^·^

**: /Como treinta de febrero/:**

**: /Capitulo 8 (Parte uno)/:**

**: /Mimi Pov/:**

Se habían acabado mis días como emancipada, ya que mis padres habían regresado, pero no con las manos vacías porque mi primo estaba con ellos.

Era un alivio tener a Mike cerca, él era más que un amigo, era como un hermano, sin embargo esa sensación me desconcertaba, debido a que era un signo de soledad, sin mencionar el hecho de que me sentía algo perdida.

Las personas, en su gran mayoría, buscan sentirse identificados, a pesar que no me importaba estar sola, también necesitaba de emociones.

-¡Nos vamos! – anuncie lista para el instituto.

-¡Bye, bye! – se despidió Mike con las manos.

-Muy bien, pero aun es un poco temprano – hablo mamá.

-Pasaremos a ver a los demás – le informe.

-Sí. Y ¿Michael, que harás mientras Mimi este en clases?

-No hay problema, me quedare con Sora – dijo confiado.

-¿Y ella lo sabe? Es decir ¿está de acuerdo? – desconfió del carácter de mi amiga.

-Por supuesto, lo espera con ansias – sonrió y yo entorne los ojos.

-Um, está bien. Entonces, buena suerte – nos deseo todavía poco convencida.

Nos dirigimos a la confitería donde habíamos acordado.

- ¡_All my life I've been searching for something. Something I can put in my finger on. __Maybe I've been living for the weekend…_! – tarareaba mi primo en el camino.

Me mantenía con la vista en mis pies, pensando en lo insatisfecha que me sentía, a pesar de haber conseguido salir con quien quería, los remolinos en mi mente no me dejaban asimilar si estaba feliz o no.

_-… everyone that I miss when I'm distant. __Everybody's here…_ – la canción de "Bands of skulls" me recordaba que me había alejado un poco de mis amigos y fui tan egoísta para no ver la situación porque estaba pensando en mi. Tal vez, necesitaría retomar mi vida de antes, frecuentando a mis amigos cada vez que pudiera y admirando a mi amor platónico en secreto, sin complicaciones. En fin, todos en algún momento nos sentimos victimas del cambio… creo.

-_…I need love. Cause only the love is true… _– para mí el amor no siempre es verdadero ¿Y si no es correspondido? Agh, empezaba sonar como una amargada, buscando defectos en todo. Debería demandar a la canción por daños morales.

-Mike ¿te sientes insatisfecho a menudo? – interrumpí su entonación.

-¡Mimi! ¿Dónde quieres llegar con eso? – se burlo tomando mis palabras con doble sentido.

-Ja, ja. Me refiero a cuando sientes que te falta algo, aunque crees tenerlo todo.

-Mmm – pensó – en muchas ocasiones, lo que tienes o quieres no siempre es lo que necesitas. El problema es que las personas a veces no se dan cuenta, sino hasta último momento – estúpido primo y sus palabras que me mantendrían en vela.

-Quizás no lo ven porque no quieren… o no les conviene – añadí.

-Aprendemos de nuestros errores. Te caes y te levantas, pero si te quedas en el suelo no sabrás que habría ocurrido si hubieras continuado.

-Tú nunca te quejas ¿verdad? – comente mientras se formaban mas remolinos e intentaba no pensar en ese nombre que quizás sería mi otra opción.

-Para vivir solo se necesita vida – sonrió.

-Y si no tienes tiempo – sus puntos de vista eran tan relajados. Deseaba, por un momento, tener la mente de mi primo y estar despreocupada.

-Arriesga todo o nada, sino no es divertido. Estas de paso. A veces debes dejar de mirar los pro y los contra de cada camino y así, cuando llegues, si es que llegas, donde sea que quieras, sabrás que el fin justifico los medios.

Definitivamente esto creaba más confusión en mi cabeza.

-¡Oye!, acompáñame con el estribillo: _"I need love. __Cause only the love is true. I need wakin' hour with you…" _– me indico con la cabeza que continuara.

-_¡… and my friends cause they're so beautiful. Yeah, they are so beutiful. __They're my friends…" _– cantamos a coro.

Era verdad, siempre contaría con alguien, mis amigos, con ellos no me sentiría sola y sin lugar a dudas, ellos si son magníficos.

Al llegar…

-¡Miya-chan! – grito al reconocer a nuestra amiga.

-¡Mike! – esta correspondió a su euforia.

-¡Sora! – dijo abalanzándose sobre ella, pero como era de esperar bloqueo el saludo con sus brazos.

-Hola – le dijo aun conteniendo el entusiasmo de Michael – no te fuiste por tanto tiempo como para hacer esto.

-¿Nunca cambias? – se burlo, ella le saco la lengua.

-¿Vendrá alguien más? – pregunte observando los lugares vacios.

-Si ¿somos solo nosotros? – insto Michael.

-Em, si eso creo. Es que Ken debía hacer algo y Taichi tenía práctica – respondió Miya-chan.

-Oh, está bien. En algún momento lograremos sincronizarnos – añadí.

-¡Ay, mi querida Mimi, estos días has de haber sentido que te abandonamos, discúlpanos! – hablo Sora tocando mi cabeza.

Los tres quedamos impactados por su reacción. Era extraño que ella fuera así de… sentimental.

-¡Camarero, camarero! – Grito Michael con urgencia – ¡mi amiga está enferma, morirá, lo sé, llamen una ambulancia! – simulo extrema preocupación.

-¡Cállate! Me avergüenzas – farfullo – además… yo siempre soy así – pronunció con petulancia.

Otra vez impacto.

-¡Camarero, camarero! ¡No es una falsa alarma, ella está peor que mal! – continuo Mike.

-No la molestes o no te dejara quedarte con ella – le advertí.

-Ni de broma – contesto tajante ella.

-No puedes negarte, soy tu amigo y además pareces estar mal de la cabeza, por lo tanto necesitaras que alguien cuide de ti, así no te avergüences más de la cuenta.

-Tonto – refunfuño – todos cambiamos, es solo que en algunos los cambios se notan más que en otros – dijo mientras mi primo intentaba contener la risa – Oye ¿qué te pasa? – Y ahí estaba mi amiga – si tanta gracia te hace, vete con Miyako.

-Oh no, no iré con ella a menos que desee ver escenas triple x – rio.

-¡Hey! – reclamo la aludida.

-Entonces ¿Quién te asegura que no veras eso en mi compañía? – musito de forma pagada.

Nuevamente impacto.

-¡Camarero, camarero! ¡Llamen una ambulancia, pero esta vez no para ella sino para mí, voy a colapsar, he quedado sordo y se ha afectado mi imaginación debido a pensamientos pervertidos! – bromeo Mike.

-Ahora dinos ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – le pregunte.

-No se los diré… además, no hay nada que decir.

-Vamos, sora, dinos, confía en nosotros – pidió Miya-chan.

-Habla, así ya no quedara dudas de cuáles son tus preferencias – siguió Mike.

-¿Por qué no nos dices? – interrogue.

-Por la misma razón por la que tú nunca nos dices la verdadera fecha de tu cumpleaños – contesto.

Era cierto, con los años de amistad que llevábamos jamás había revelado mi cumpleaños, además que destetaba festejarlo no creo que ella llevara las mismas razones que yo.

-No es lo mismo. A mí no me gusta hablar de eso.

- Pues a mí tampoco. Fin de la discusión – dictamino – Miyako ¿a qué hora debes encontrarte con Ken? – le pregunto desviando el tema.

-Lo veré dentro de una hora.

-¿Te saltaras las clases? – le dije.

-Sip. Si quieres puedes acompañarnos – me ofreció.

-No, gracias – respondí, a pesar que no deseaba asistir hoy al instituto, tampoco estaba de ánimos para observar las demostraciones amorosas de mi amiga – hoy no tengo drama – mentí levantándome de mi lugar – creo que ya debería irme. Los veré luego, quizás podríamos salir todos juntos la próxima vez.

-Adiós, Mimi. Disculpa por no acompañarte hoy – se excuso mi amiga.

-No te preocupes.

-Bye, suerte ¿Te veremos en cuanto termines la jornada? – pregunto Michael.

-Oh no, lo siento, pero debo trabajar – esto me recordó lo irritante que se había vuelto mi labor.

-Que la pases bien – me deseo Sora provocando que otra vez la contempláramos asombrados.

-Gracias… Em, adiós – me despedí y salí de la tienda.

Entre en mi primera clase del día, matemáticas, apenas toco la campana.

Una vez ubicada en mi pupitre, me percate de que Kouji no estaba. Me producía ansiedad el hecho de pensar en cómo hablarle. Debería comenzar con un –"¿sigue en pie lo del sábado?" – eso quedaba como si fuéramos solo amigos arreglando para una salida cualquiera, pero él en ningún momento dijo eso, es más, el especifico que era una cita ¿desde cuándo se fijaba en mi? En realidad eso no me importaba, bueno, no me habría importado antes, ahora ya ni sabía lo que sentía. Me preguntaba si sería buena idea confesarle que el sábado era mi cumpleaños, pero…

-Hola – me saludo una voz aguda. Me imaginaba quien era. Me gire hacia ella – ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que hoy Kouji no vino – hablo adrede. Parecía que las personas rubias tenían un acuerdo para molestarme.

-Perece que no – asentí una sola vez.

-No me extrañaría que estuviera con alguien más – sonrió con sorna. Simplemente cerré los ojos, pero la curiosidad mato al gato.

-¿Tu que sabes? – interrogué.

-Mmm, se muchas cosas y tú también has de saber algunas otras que podrían interesarme.

-Si te refieres al tema de Ishi… "Matt" no sé nada de él. Puede que haya muerto y yo no lo sabría – mentí un poco.

-Señorita, usted no es de mi clase – la regaño el profesor.

-Agh, como sea – mostro su desencanto – te veré luego… "Amiga" – apareció una sonrisa burlona que remarco la palabra y se marcho de la clase.

¿Por qué demonios la gente podía influir tanto en mí? A estas alturas parecían haberse formado torbellinos en mi mente.

- Psss, psss – me llamo alguien ¿y ahora quien? Pensé – Mimi – susurro. Me di la vuelta para encararlo, era Koichi – El está en práctica de tenis. Pronto tendrá un partido y necesita entrenar – hablo entre dientes pero logre entenderle.

-Gracias – articule. Él levanto su pulgar en respuesta.

Cuando llego el receso para el almuerzo, fui directamente al patio donde se encontraba la cancha de tenis.

Me aproxime vacilante hacia una multitud, el equipo.

-Hola, Mimi ¿Buscas a Minamoto? – me pregunto Henry tomándome por los hombros para acercarme más deprisa.

-Em, si – titubee sonrojada.

-Mmm, creo que… – hablo mientras lo buscaba entre sus compañeros – De seguro, debe estar en la pista de carreras – me informo al no encontrarlo – te recomendaría que no fueras, ya que esta de mal humor porque se lastimo la muñeca y no podrá participar del torneo.

-Humm, gracias, Henry. Eres muy amable – le dedique una sonrisa.

-Gracias, tu también – me guiño un ojo y dijo – solo déjale tiempo y se dará cuenta de lo que tiene – solo asentí. Era de esperar que su mejor amigo lo supiera, pero para que dijera eso… ¿Cómo hablaría Kouji a mis espaldas?

Luego del receso, me dirigí a clase de ingles. Al entrar vi que él tampoco estaba. Podría ser que se hubiera retrasado, pero prefería ir a buscarlo.

-Señorita Tachikawa, ¿dónde cree que va? – me intercepto el profesor.

-A la enfermería, tengo nauseas – simule mal estar y me cubrí la boca con ambas manos. Al parecer funciono porque de inmediato me dejo el paso libre.

Lo encontré en donde su amigo me dijo. Estaba recostado, al costado de la pista, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Me senté a su lado, sin embargo el parecía estar dormido. Era como ver a uno de esos niños malvados que cuando duermen parecen ángeles.

Delante de mí, había una chica, la cual no dejaba de seguir con la mirada a un chico que corría por la pista. Tomo su celular entre sus manos y dejo que el aparato sonara.

"_So pretty._

_So smart._

_Such a waste of a Jung Heart._

_What a pity._

_What a sham._

_What's the matter with you, man?"_

Mientras la canción se reproducía, él se despertó, tomo entre sus dedos un mechón de mi cabello.

-Hola – le dije. El continuo concentrado en mi pelo.

"_Don't you see it's wrong?_

_Can't you get it right?_

_Out of mind and outta sight"_

-¿Como estas? – una pregunta tan fácil como esa no sacaría de quicio a nadie.

-Yo soy algo mas para ti – fue una afirmación no una pregunta.

"_Call on all your girls,_

_Don't forget the boys._

_Put a lid on all that noise"_

-Creo que eso lo sabes bien – musite contemplando a aquella muchacha en frente de mi y en como el chico, al cual había estado observando, se acercaba a ella para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y ella respondía con una cálida sonrisa.

-Quizás podrías empezar a salir con nosotros, relacionarte mas con mi entorno– dijo mirando a la pareja.

-No es necesario – masculle.

"_I'm a satellite heart._

_Lost in the dark._

_I'm spum out so far._

_You stop, I'm start._

_But I'll be true to you"_

En el instituto, la gran mayoría deseaba andar con ellos, "los deportistas", aunque yo estaba muy lejos de entrar en esa categoría por mi cuenta, no estaba interesaba en intercambiar amigos. No estaba dispuesta a cambiar, pero tampoco a dejarlo.

"_I hear you living out state._

_Runing in a whole new scene._

_You know, I haven't slept in weeks._

_You're the only thing I see"_

Esa parte de la canción me recordó a alguien, alguien a quien extrañamente deseaba ver y eso no estaba bien. Estaba enamorada de Kouji, era un hecho… debía serlo.

Entonces, tan repentino como mis pensamientos, llegaron sus labios. Siempre soñaba con un beso que pudiera recordar a través de los años, uno bajo la lluvia, en el puente "Rainbow Bridge", a pesar que este no se parecía en nada al de mi imaginación, era con Kouji y desearía que eso bastara.

"_I'm a satellite Heart…"_

Sabia como continuaba el estribillo de la canción: _"lost in the dark"_ y así me sentía también. Ahora solo me restaba empeñarme en que esto fuera reciproco. De esta manera, le devolví el beso con predisposición, aunque insegura de sentimientos.

Luego de nuestro encuentro, no volvimos a hablar en la jornada, tampoco después de clases.

Me sentía extraña al tener que encontrarme nuevamente con Ishida, con solo rememorar la ultima vez, aunque no era para tanto, me ponía nerviosa. Al menos, ahora, que era su "sirvienta", no debía usar el feo traje de empleada.

Cuando llegue al hotel, subí por las escaleras hasta su suite, así retrasar la invasión emocional.

Me quede frente a su puerta con la esperanza de que algún meteorito cayera, pero nada. De repente se abrió la puerta.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Levanto sus cejas – no te imaginas cuanto apetito tengo – el no recordaba "la última vez", eso me alivio. Con el casi nunca me sentía incomoda, era fácil – ponte esto – me ofreció una bolsa de un de esas boutiques, en donde solo podría comprar si no me gastara ni un centavo de mi paga mensual.

-Dime que no es un uniforme de esclava – bromee.

-Si te refieres a que quiero disfrazarte para que vayamos a comer, entonces sí – sonrió y eso me gustaba de él.

Fui al baño a probarme la ropa y resulto ser un "Valentino", en color rojo, claro. El diseño era simple, pero formal. La parte superior era ajustada hasta la cintura, el escote en corazón, sin breteles y la falda era suelta con una caída elegante. Además dentro del paquete se hallaban un par de zapatos "Louis Vuitton" de estilo clásico con punta redondeada.

Pensé en recogerme el cabello, sin embargo descubrí un cardenal en mi omoplato, por lo que tuve que dejarlo suelto.

Para cuando salí del baño, el estaba en el salón, con un traje negro, intentando colocarse su reloj.

-¿Te ayudo? – le dije acercándome. Levanto la vista y sucedió como en las películas, se me quedo mirando sin expresión – ¿Qué? – farfulle. Negó con la cabeza reprimiendo una sonrisa – pervertido – entorne los ojos mientras acomodaba el reloj en su muñeca.

Se levanto del sofá, me miro, elevo su barbilla para decir…

-Señorita ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme durante la velada? – hablo ofreciéndome su brazo como un caballero.

-Que mas… me pagan por hacerlo – reí sujetando su brazo. El alzo las cejas – me encantaría – entorne los ojos.

Bajamos al vestíbulo y luego fuimos a la cochera privada. Nos subimos a un "Maserati" color negro.

-¿Hoy deseas conducir? – le pregunte al ver que no llevaría un chofer.

-Este es de mi colección personal y solo yo lo conduzco – sonrió de lado.

-Entonces, no me dejarías conducirlo – deduje.

-Tú no sabes conducir – contesto.

En el camino, el semáforo se detuvo en rojo. Examine la tapicería del coche, admire el suave terciopelo de los asientos y me quede mirando sus ojos. Eran muy bonitos, además de verse tan… vivos o algo así. También, observe su rubio cabello y me entraron ganas de tocarlo, por lo tanto, pase mi mano entre su pelo, era muy sedoso.

-¿Que te ocurre?- interrogo gracioso.

-Nada, es solo que tienes el cabello suave. Eso no lo sabía.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes – respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Cómo cuales? Tú tampoco me conoces – le dije.

-Si te las cuento dejarían de ser secretas – me guiño un ojo, aunque detrás de ese semblante divertido se reflejaba que no deseaba hablar de ello.

Me le quede mirando y él también. Parecía que iba a avanzar y en ese momento maldije a la persona que detrás nuestro toco la bocina porque la señal había cambiado. De inmediato, fijo la vista en la carretera, manipuló los mandos y seguimos.

¿Pero que estaba a punto de hacer? Debía ajustarme al plan y si era posible, atarme al acuerdo de enamorarme de una sola persona, mi amor platónico… si es que aun podía llamarle así.

Estacionamos frente a un lugar muy ostentoso, como esos clubes en donde necesitas de una membrecía para entrar. Por supuesto, no lo conocía, porque nunca había venido aquí, además dudo que me hubieran dejado entrar.

Le entrego la llave a uno de los encargados de los vehículos y entramos.

Era un sitio bastante amplio. Estaba pintado en tonalidades blancas, marfiles y doradas. Las luces eran tenues, pero brillantes. Las mesas se encontraban mucho más dispersas que en otros lugares. Había intrincados candelabros por doquier. En la zona sur, se encontraba un lugar especial en donde tocaban música instrumental acompañado por una vocalista de voz débil.

-Por aquí, por favor – nos guio el encargado de las reservaciones.

Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a una ventana, la vista era muy linda y además estábamos cerca de la banda.

Le pedí a Ishida que ordenara por mí, ya que casi no entendía los nombres del menú.

Todo marchaba bien, sin embargo no pude evitar pensar que esta podría haber sido nuestra primera cita, a pesar de eso, también pensaba en que estaría haciendo Kouji.

En mitad de la velada…

-Em… ¿y tu compañero…? – intento recordar su nombre.

-Kouji – especifique.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con él?– ¿Por qué debía preguntarme sobre él? A Ishida no le incomodaba, pero a mi si y aun más con este debate interior que tenía.

-Bien – sonreí, aunque mi voz sonó apagada. Entrecerró los ojos – ¿Qué? – dude de su mirada por lo que añadí – en realidad, ahora nos llevamos más que bien, bueno, aunque nunca dude que fuera de otra manera, además, juntos, hemos arreglado planes para el sábado y eso… ya sabes – me calle al ver que mi sobreactuación apestaba. El solo frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Me voy el lunes – eso me dejo con la respiración a medias. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta que el ya no era lo mismo para mí y por eso se iría?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – titubee.

-Es lo mejor – desvié la mirada hacia la ventana, en donde podía ver mi reflejo por sobre la noche y sus luces. Ya no me veía confundida, mi rostro delataba el desencanto que sentía. Intentaba asimilar la noticia cuando él se levanto y me ofreció su mano.

-¿Me permites bailar contigo? – pregunto. De lo único que estaba segura, era que lo seguí hasta la pista en donde unas cuantas parejas más bailaban y que la vocalista interpretaba una canción de "Sia".

"_My love, leave yourself behind beat inside me, leave your blind._

_My love, you have found peace._

_You were searching for release_

_You gave it all, into the call_

_You took a chance and_

_You took a fall for us _

_You come thought fully, _

_Loved me faithfully _

_You taught me honor,_

_You did it for me"_

Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y puse las manos en sus hombres, mientras el tenia las suyas entorno a mi cintura.

"_Tonight you will sleep for good_

_You will wait for me my love_

_Now I'm strong _

_You gave me all_

_You gave me all you had_

_And now I am home"_

Nos balanceamos suavemente. Deseaba que sucediera lo que decía la canción. Sentí las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, estaba frustrada y confundida. Como no quería que nadie lo notara enterré el rostro en su pecho, el solo acomodo su barbilla en mi coronilla.

Esto parecía una despedida y por eso detestaba el momento.

"_My love, leave yourself behind beat inside me, leave your blind._

_My love, look what you can do._

_I am mending, I'll be with you_

_You took my hand added a plan_

_You gave me your heart_

_I asked you to dance white me_

_You love honestly_

_Did what you could release_

_I know you're pleased to go_

_I won't relieve this love" _

No siempre las cosas son como en una canción. Intentaba fervientemente saber que me ocurría, ¿qué era lo que deseaba?, pero era en vano, ya que si decidía ahora, podría equivocarme ¿Debería pensarlo? ¿Y mi plan? Definitivamente yo no iba a aliviar este amor y lamentablemente sabia como terminaba la canción: "I'll be with you" en mi caso, no sabía a quién me refería cuando decía "estaré contigo".

Para cuando estábamos otra vez en el auto…

-Bueno, aquí es cuando comienza tu labor – lo mire confundida – muéstrame algo que tú hagas a menudo.

-¿Tu asistes a lugares como este seguido?

-La mayoría de las veces, pero con gente aburrida – me dedico una sonrisa.

-Em, no lo sé ¿Fuiste a un karaoke?

-Una vez, cuando era niño ¿Te gustan esos?

-Casi siempre cuando salgo voy a uno. Es muy divertido.

-Entonces, solo indícame el camino – musito.

Mientras estuvimos en el cuarto no hubo cercamientos ni nada parecido. Interpretamos varias canciones, seguramente sería un buen recuerdo.

Por último entonamos "Never think". No resulto tan incomodo o vergonzoso cuando me toco cantar la parte de "I'm in love", era como decirlo, pero sin decirlo y eso me bastaba.

Ishida se iría, yo tenía a Kouji y eso debía importarme.

Se habían pasado de las una y recién entrabamos al coche para regresar.

-Hoy trabajaste hasta tarde, deberían de pagarte extra – se burlo.

-Basta con que me lleves a casa – le dije y lo hizo.

Parecía que las señales de tránsito se negaban a dejarnos ir, ya que casi todas nos retrasaban más.

-¿Te molesta si encendió la radio? – le pregunte y respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Busque entre las estaciones hasta que encontré…

"_Now when I caught my self_

_I had to stop my self_

_I'm saying something that_

_I should have never thought_

_Of you, of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me_

_Down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No, I don't know what I want"_

Enseguida apague la radio.

-¿Por qué la apagas? – interrogo.

-Porque ya no escriben canciones buenas para la sociedad – conteste tajante.

-Como sea.

¿Ahora también "Paramore" me atormentaba? Cerré los ojos y me repetí varias veces mi plan.

Al llegar a mi apartamento, me preguntaba si mis padres estarían ya durmiendo y si mi primo habría vuelto.

-Mañana no tendrás que molestarte en trabajar porque debo ir a ver a mi agente y organizar el tema de los pasajes – menciono mirando hacia fuera, a través del parabrisas.

-Está bien – le dije con voz inexpresiva.

Otra vez nos observamos el uno al otro. Comenzó a aproximarse y yo rece mi plan en mi fuero interno, pero estaba inmóvil ¿voluntariamente? Lo mire atenta y en cuanto creí que él no dudaría en hacerlo dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué? – inste.

-Solo vuelve a casa, Mimi. Espero volver a verte… acompañada, se que así lo deseas – extendió su brazo por sobre mi asiento para lograr abrir la puerta.

- Si, quizás. Adiós – rehúye su mirada y baje rápidamente del coche. Últimamente lo que él me decía me confundía.

Entre a hurtadillas a casa. Tras revisar las habitaciones, vi que mis padres dormían en su alcoba y mi primo descansaba en la de huéspedes.

Mas tarde de una hora dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, decidí tomar un baño, quizás de esta forma me relajaría.

Llene la tina con agua caliente y la deje hasta el borde de espuma y sales, todos productos de mamá.

El baño solo parecía relajar mis músculos, por lo tanto encendí el estéreo que mamá conservaba en el toilette.

Todo esto era sobrenatural, como que las canciones estaban siendo manipuladas por alguien para que hicieran de mis momentos miserables.

"_There's a possibility_

_There's a possibility_

_All that I had was _

_All I'm gonn get _

_There's a possibility_

_There's a possibility_

_All I'm gonna get is gone_

_With your step" _

¿Sería cierto? Había una "Posibilidad" de que lo fuera. Quizás… debía conformarme con las cartas que me habían tocado, ya que no obtendría más de eso ¿verdad?

"_So tell me when you hear my heart stop_

_You are the only who know_

_Tell me when you dear my silence_

_There's a possibility_

_I wouldn't know"_

Desconecte el aparato. Estaba harta de pensar y darle vueltas a los remolinos en mi mente. En las películas de amor, cuando la muchacha se siente insegura se guía por su corazón y termina con un desenlace feliz, pero ¿Dónde demonios estaban mis señales? Agh, ya podía aguardar por señales, ni planes, ni siquiera podía elegir. Ishida se iba, Kouji se quedaba prometiendo algo, pero no estaba segura si lo quería. Solo me restaba esperar y dejar de pensar que podía retorcer un destino que no conocía.

-¿Prima? – pregunto Mike del otro lado de a puerta.

-Si – respondí.

-Oh, qué bueno. Es que, como escuche ese fondo de música para cortarse las venas, esperaba que no hubieras cometido ninguna tontería – bromeo.

-Qué más quisiera – masculle.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, dije que saldré enseguida – repare.


	9. Frutillas con crema parte dos

¡Hola otra vez! Como prometí aquí tienen la continuación.

P/d: Disfruten de la segunda parte… ^·^

**: /Como treinta de febrero/:**

**: /Capitulo 8 (Parte 2)/:**

**: /Mimi Pov/:**

A la mañana siguiente antes de ir al instituto…

-¡Mimi! ¿Qué te paso? – interrogo Miya-chan examinando mi ojeras.

-Es solo que me quede despierta toda la noche a propósito porque… se me antojo hacerlo – conteste sarcásticamente.

-Humm, no deberías hacer eso – no capto mi tono.

-Es cierto, Mimi. Ella tiene razón – agrego Michael.

-Sí, podría haberme recuperado si no fuera por mis amigos que me llamaron temprano… es verdad, ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-Vamos a casa de Taichi – dijo Ken.

-Él tiene unos cd's de Darling y los necesita – añadió Miya-chan.

-¿Y yo voy porque…?

-Porque así podremos ir juntas a clases – hablo Miyako.

-Está bien – masculle. No dormir me dejaba con mal humor.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Tai estuvimos como diez minutos tocando la puerta hasta que por fin atendieron.

-¿Si? – tenía aspecto de que tampoco había dormido.

-Hey, estás vivo – se burlo Mike.

-¿Que estabas haciendo? – interrogo Miya-chan.

-Pasábamos por aquí y decidimos venir a verte – explique – además, Ken viene a recoger sus Cd's.

-Humm – asintió con la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta.

-¿Es un mal momento? – pregunte.

-Um – continúo asintiendo.

-Entonces, creo que deberíamos volver…

-Nada de eso ¿Que es más importante que atender a tus amigos? – me interrumpió Michael.

-Ni que tuvieras a una chica allí dentro – irrumpió Ken en la casa haciendo a un lado a Tai y dejándonos vía libre para que entráramos.

-No es lo que creen – se excuso.

-Si Taichi lo dice, debemos creerle. Además, no creo que aquí hay habido una mujer desnuda desde su abuela en el día de Navidad – bromeo mi amigo.

-Oh, lo recuerdo, y hasta uso la comida para… – estábamos riendo hasta que alguien se unió a nuestra reunión.

-¿Has visto mi…? – entro una pelirroja envuelta en una toalla y con otra secando su cabello, pero en cuanto Sora nos vio se quedo petrificada – C-chi-cos… hola – apenas hablo.

-Me corrijo "aquí no hubo una mujer desnuda a la que hayamos visto sin que quisiéramos arrancarnos los ojos" – reparo Ken.

-Tenías razón, era un mal momento. Volveremos más tarde – dijo Miya-chan arrastrándonos hacia la salida – adiós, Sora – canturreo.

Mientras caminábamos solo nos mirábamos los unos a los otros sin asimilar la situación.

-Bueno… ¿Debemos suponer que están juntos? – fui la primera en romper el silencio.

-Sí, eso parece – dijo Ken.

-No hacen una mala pareja – agrego Miyako.

-Se complementan – siguió Michael.

Y no hablamos más del tema.

El día en el instituto transcurrió lento y aburrido. Kouji no fue. También me recordaron el festival que todos los años organizaba la institución y en la cual cada clase participaba.

El día jueves no deje de preguntarme por mis dos dolores de cabeza hasta que inicio el día viernes, al menos era una jornada en la cual no tendría que hacer tareas.

La tarde en el instituto marchaba muy bien, aunque no tenía noticias de Kouji y tampoco lo había visto por los alrededores, sin embargo, alguien hizo que olvidara todo lo demás. Ishida se paseaba por el festival ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Camino hacia uno de los canteros y se detuvo allí. Me acerque para saber que se traía entre manos.

-Hola – le salude. Bajo la mirada para verme.

-¿Te divertiste en tu día libre o por lo menos hiciste algo productivo? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – conteste con otro interrogatorio. Simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¿No deberías estar ayudando con todo esto? – señalo la puesta por los estudiantes con la mano.

-Me escape – conteste – ¿Arreglaste tus asuntos pendientes?

-Sí, está todo listo – respondió con rostro franco.

-Entonces… ¿este es tu último fin de semana aquí?

-Si – sonrió – al final, te libraras de mi – musito. No deseaba que se fuera. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, a pesar que a veces me molestaba, anhelaba acompañarlo en su estadía. Justo ahora me arrepentía de haber acordado con mi jefe no trabajar ni sábados ni domingos.

Comenzó a sonar una canción de "Fanfarlo" por el alto parlante con el motivo de animar el ambiente, idea de la clase 2-d.

"_It's all hats off now,_

_All drum rolls and applause_

_By slight of the hand you_

_Will turn them into dust_

_A face to face you will had them by the fall"_

-¿Pensé que preferirías estar allí con ellos? – dijo mirando hacia la multitud. Al desviar la vista hacia allí pude distinguir a Kouji y su grupo de amigos.

-No… me quedare un rato mas aquí… – balbucee. Mire a Kouji a la distancia intentando descifrar que tanto me gustaba.

"_A track field and the sawdust _

_You're allowed to store it out_

_It's all good luck charms"_

-No tienes que hacerlo – añadió al darse cuenta de mi fijación.

-Em… no es solo que… – estaba tentándome a decirle lo que me perturbaba, pero cuando al voltear el rostro de lado descubrí que Ishida no estaba solo… y tampoco había llegado aquí por su cuenta.

-"¡Amiga!" ¿Por qué no me dijiste que "Matt" se quedaba en ese hotel? Hemos hablado mucho – Chillo una voz irritante – creí que tu estarías con…

-Nadie – le interrumpí – es cierto, lo olvidaba, tengo que ir a ayudar a mis compañeros.

"_All trying to understand_

_Indeed insid__e me will always hope for worst"_

-¿Segura que no quieres estar con nosotros? – reapareció su sonrisa con sorna.

-No tengo que irme – si es posible huir, dije en mi fuero interno.

"_You say keep then close by_

_They're closer than you think_

_A track field and the sawdust_

_You're allowed to store it out"_

Camine rápidamente y con determinación hasta el grupo de deportistas.

Se dirigían hacia el puesto de la clase 3-b, alcance su paso y decididamente tome su mano. Esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero igual no me rechazo.

Ya debía dejar de pensar en algo que nuca fue y jamás será.

Al día siguiente, durante la tarde, me vestí con una blusa clara, una falda rosada y mis zapatos favoritos. Aplique un poco de labial en mis labios, tome mi cartera y salí a mi cita.

El cielo estaba tan encapotado que parecía que fuera de noche. Antes de salir de casa le había pedido a mis padres que no mencionaran mi cumpleaños y ellos respetaron mi decisión.

Encontraría a Kouji frente al instituto, pero cuando llegue el no estaba allí, al parecer se iba a tardar un poco. Entonces… espere.

El clima atrajo una corriente de viento y junto con ella unas cuantas gotas de agua. Aun no entendía porque no me iba, habían pasado dos horas ¿que aguardaba? Me senté en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la cabeza gacha. Me recordaba a la noche en Shibuya, con la excepción de que me sentía peor.

Quizás me sentía avergonzada o albergaba una vaga esperanza que el aparecería y por eso me quedaba, en realidad no lo sé. Busque en mi móvil el número de Kouji e intente llamarlo, sin embargo nadie atendió. Entre en mi reproductor de música y deje que pasaran las canciones, al menos para que las personas que deambulaban por la calle pensaran que no estaba tan loca como aparentaba.

"_White demon love song down the hall_

_White demon shadow on the road_

_Back up your mind, there is a call_

_He isn't coming after all"_

-Creí que vagar era un delito – pronuncio una voz que reconocí y fue la gota que faltaba para que las lagrimas se desbordaran. Eleve la cabeza para verle.

-¿Q-que haces aquí…? – solloce. Estaba doblado sobre mí con un paraguas en mano.

- Tu sabes, cuando llueve me gusta salir a comprar postres agridulces – se encogió de hombros riendo a la vez.

"_Love this time _

_She like the way he sings_

_White demon love song's in her dreams"_

Fije la vista al frente intentando controlar mis emociones.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño? – pregunto. No conteste porque no sabía cómo sonaba mi voz.

"_White demon, where's your selfish kiss?_

_White demon sorrow will arrange _

_Let's not forget about the fear _

_Black invitation to this place that cannot change _

_While strange holy come the rain _

_Darling" _

-Parece que hoy es otro día del montón…

-Es mi cumpleaños – no sé cuál fue su expresión, yo no lo veía a él. Me habría gustado decirle eso a otra persona, pero, por primera vez, necesitaba que alguien lo supiera.

-Felicidades – me dijo. Agarro mi mano y deposito algo en ella, era su Ipod – por si te aburre… quiero decir, por si te aburres – añadió.

"_White demon, widen your heart's scope_

_White demon, who let your friends go?_

_White demon, widen your heart's scope_

_White demon, who let your friends go?"_

En mi interior le agradecí que no preguntara porque estaba aquí, igual me mantuve mirando al frente, buscando alguna razón para entender a mi cita ausente.

-Deje mi coche a unas calles de aquí – comento a propósito.

-Um – sople.

-Esto podría ponerse peor – añadió al notar que la lluvia se intensificaba. Me puse de pie, odiaba las tormentas. Le vi de reojo, sonreía.

"_Let us be in love_

_Let us be in love_

_Let's do old and grey_

_Let's do old and grey_

_I will never stray_

_I will never stray_

_I won't make you cry_

_I won't make you cry_

_I will do my part_

_I will do my part_

_Let us be in love tonight"_

Mientras nos dirigíamos al coche, me detuve, lo contemple continuar entre la neblina de la tempestad, una mirada a un futuro cercano, ya no había remolinos solo angustia, aborrecía todo lo que me estaba sucediendo y no era todo sobre las emociones, además, me sentía mal por otro motivo. Los secretos dejan de ser secretos cuando alguien más lo sabe. Entonces, rompí a llorar, por mucho que refregué mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano, no pude parar, al igual que mi reproductor cuando termino la canción.

"_We can never go home_

_We no longer have one_

_I'll help you carry the load_

_I'll carry you in my arms_

_The kiss of the snow_

_The crescent moon above us_

_Our blood is cold and we're alone_

_But I'm alone with you"_

Y tan pronto como pensé que estaba sin consuelo, sus brazos me estrecharon contra él.

A pesar que me encontraba en la cabina de su nuevo deportivo, sentía frio. Solo quería ir a casa y estar sola, aun cuando sabía que no era lo mejor, lo deseaba.

No estoy segura de cómo, ni en qué momento llegue a casa, porque al despertar ya estaba en mi cuarto y eran las tres de la madrugada, lo único que recuerdo es que me dormí en el asiento del copiloto admirando las luces del paisaje que desaparecían como un borrón debido a la velocidad en la que viajábamos.

Durante la mañana recibí cuatro llamadas de Kouji, ninguna atendí, a pesar que ya no me sentía enfadada. Dejo seis mensajes en mi casilla, al parecer él no había podido llegar allí debido a un inconveniente, no me dijo cual, esta noche se reunirían para salir en grupo y estaba invitada.

"¿Qué puedo perder?", pensé al verme cambiada y lista para salir. Aunque el cielo continuaba encapotado, decidí vestirme con un vestido de verano color blanco, ya que el ambiente estaba un poco sofocado. Antes habría estado planeando que atuendo llevar con una semana de anticipación… exacto, antes.

Encontré a Kouji a tres calles del instituto y nos dirigimos a un club en donde encontraríamos a sus amigos. Se disculpo por lo del día anterior, le dije que eso ya no importaba, solo para zanjar el tema, hoy no me sentía animada, a pesar que lo intentaba.

Entramos a un lugar con las paredes de colores oscuros y luces tenues. Los sectores se dividían por juego de sillones, parecía una especie de sala compacta para cada grupo de clientes.

Lo irónico, fue que al llegar, de fondo estaba "Florence and The machine – heavy in your arms". Definitivamente las personas rubias y lo artistas se habían alineado para perturbarme.

A la mayoría de los invitados no los conocía por lo que fue un alivio cuando vi a Henry, el venia con una chica de cabello castaño, la cual, sin lugar a dudas, encajaba con el ambiente del local.

Pidieron rondas de tragos y bebidas. Por supuesto, fingí beber de mi vaso, ya que recordaba la última vez que había tomado.

Entendía muy poco de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, debido a que las mayoría de las bromas que se gastaban entre ellos eran solo para "entendidos", al menos la invitada de Henry se mantenía, como yo, al margen de la situación.

Cuando opte por darme por vencida, abandone la conversación para sumirme en mis pensamientos, los mismos no eran muchos. En mi mente la imagen de Ishida no me abandonaba y tampoco la incertidumbre de a qué hora era su vuelo ¿Sería posible que se fuera a la madrugada? Me arrepentía de no haberle preguntado.

Para alejarme de mis cavilaciones, urge en mi bolso a ver que encontraba y allí estaba, el ipod de él. No recordaba haberlo guardado ahí o por lo menos haber pensado en traerlo ¿Sería una buena excusa para verlo por última vez?

-¿Mimi? – me llamo Kouji.

-¿Ah? – me desconcentre.

-Acompáñame a la barra – dijo.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que nuestro grupo se había reducido ¿hacia cuanto que había estado perdida en mi mundo?

Una vez allí, reconocí la canción "hearing damage". Mientras Kouji compraba, me senté en uno de los bancos a escuchar la letra de la canción.

"_A tear in the membrane _

_Allows the voices in_

_They wanna push you off the path_

_With their frequency wires_

_You can do no wrong_

_In my eyes"_

-Me agrada esta canción – mencione con la intención de formar un dialogo.

-Humm – asintió. Me quedo mirando por un rato.

-¿Qué? – pregunte.

"_You can do no wrong_

_In my eyes"_

-Nunca te vi con el cabello recogido – agrego acomodando un mechón de mi melena suelta detrás de mi oreja.

-Es que no me gusta – respondí mientras él se aproximaba mas y mas.

"_A drunken salesman _

_Your hearing damage _

_Your mind is retless" _

Despejo mi cuello y lo roso con su nariz hasta mi mandíbula para luego apropiarse de mis labios. Me beso sin cuidado alguno, con posesión.

"_They say you're getting better _

_But you don't feel any better"_

Podía sentir su mano en mi cuello y la otra en mi cintura. Sentía como si estuviera engañando a alguien, quizás recién ahora estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que nada de lo que hiciera cambiaria mis sentimientos por él.

"_Your speakers are blowing_

_Your ears are wrecking_

_Your hearing damage"_

En cuanto empezamos a entregarnos más, sonó su celular, rompió el beso y atendió.

Me pitaban los oídos por lo que no escuche que decía, de lo único que estaba segura, era que si no salía corriendo en estos momentos no lo haría después. Encendí su ipod, la primera canción que aprecia era "Ours" ¿Que otra señal necesitaba? Ninguna.

Tome mi bolsa y me marche. Una tormenta partía el cielo y empapaba las calles, a pesar de eso, no estaba asustada, es más, no me interesaba, solo me importaba rogar porque aun estuviera en el hotel.

**:/Matt Pov/: **

Había preparado mis valijas. Tenía reservado el pasaje para las doce de la noche, aun faltaba hora y media.

Encendí el estéreo en donde tenía un concierto de música clásica. Fui a la alcoba para verificar que no olvidaba nada mientras Debussy comenzaba. De mi billetera saque aquella fotografía que conservaba de las peores vacaciones de mi vida en las montañas, las cuales habían valido el sufrimiento. Me veía feliz y ella también, así debería ser ¿para qué arruinar un buen recuerdo?

Me puse un bléiser negro, listo para salir. Quizás podría beber algo por allí antes de partir. Llame a recepción para que enviaran un botones así recogiera mi equipaje.

Cuando el encargado llevo mis maletas. Salí detrás de él para tomar el elevador.

Podría haber hecho las cosas mejor, pero ¿cómo? Ella ahora estaría mejor, podría dejar fluir todo con ese muchacho sin mi intervención, la cual la distraía o mejor dicho la forzaba a elegir, eso no le hacía bien, además yo tenía otros asuntos que resolver y no podría solucionarlos aquí.

Se dice que siempre existe "un día de…" ya he perdido la cuenta de los muchos de esos que he vivido.

Subí al coche que me esperaba en el estacionamiento.

-¿Hacia el aeropuerto? – pregunto el chofer.

-Si… espere – recordé que no había apagado el estéreo – no está bien – en algún momento la música se acabaría.

-Muy bien – pronuncio y se dispuso a conducir.

Urge nuevamente en mi billetera y note que no estaba la fotografía.

-Disculpa ¿podríamos regresar? Olvide algo – el conductor solo asintió y me llevo de vuelta.

Entre a la suite por última vez, la misma estaba a oscuras. Recogí la fotografía de la mesa de la entrada del dormitorio. De pronto, un gran relámpago ilumino la habitación, frente a la pared de cristal del cuarto, se descubrió una silueta.

Tenía el cabello y su ropa mojada, se veía triste y preocupada en medio de la alcoba. Al escucharme, levanto la cabeza y apenas me vio se lanzo contra mí.

-¡Pensé que te habías ido! – Se quejo.

-¿Qué? – no entendía su estado de ánimo.

-¡Hiciste que me preocupara! ¡Creí que ya no te volvería a ver! – me empujó y me atrajo hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogue.

-¡"¿Que hago aquí?"! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? – demando.

-¿Estaba por irme?

-¿Quieres irte? – Parecía haberse tranquilizado – ¡vete, si tanto lo deseas! – me equivoque.

-¿Que te ocurre? – inste.

-¡"¿Que me ocurre?"! ¡Sabes bien lo que me sucede!

-No, no lo sé – creo… – ¿Quieres decírmelo?

-Te diré lo que pasa – se calló e inspiro y exhaló varias veces.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien… yo… - otra vez se inmuto – yo… – lo siguiente que respondió no fueron con palabras.

Envolvió mi cuello en un abrazo. Me beso como si fuera la última vez, le conteste de igual forma. Nos entregamos sin tomar decisiones, sin pensar en terceros, sin detenernos en el mañana, sin creer en limitaciones o restricciones y así nos encontramos enamorados.

Nos quitamos todo tan rápido como llego nuestro beso. La contemple recostada en la cama y en el mismo instante en que pensé que la amaba, ella lo dijo, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

Continuamos besándonos en el lecho, ambos nos tocábamos con avaricia y pasión. Capture su boca para silenciar un gemido mientras acortaba cada vez más la distancia entre nosotros. Envolví con mi brazo su cintura provocando que se arqueara y echará su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y una leve arruga en su frente. Bese su cuello mientras ella clavaba sus dedos en mi espalda. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar debajo de mi. Dibujé el contorno de su torso con mis manos, cada vez que lo hacía, ella me imitaba con sus manos inexpertas. Entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello acercándonos más, su cálida respiración contra mi oreja no abandonaba la irregularidad…Y simplemente nos dejamos llevar.

**:/Mimi Pov/:**

Desperté al oír la alarma de mi móvil, la cual ajustaba con una canción para que me despertara y así no llegara tarde al instituto.

"_So if you asking me_

_I want you to know"_

Sentí la luz solar incidir en mis parpados y al abrirlos descubrí el sol y sin rastro de nubes.

"_When my times comes_

_Forget the wrog that I've done_

_Helpme hehind some_

_Reasons to be missed"_

Me encontraba recostada sobre su el hombro izquierdo Ishida con sus brazos entorno a mi cintura y mi mano derecha repasando el contorno de su clavícula.

Me removí para verificar si dormía, no lo hacía. Alejó la vista del cristal para mirarme y sentí mis mejillas colorearse, pero igual sonreí y él me contesto con otra.

"_And don't resent me _

_And when your're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out the rest_

_Leave out the rest"_

Lo salude repitiendo mis sentimientos y fue un alivio saber que él sentía lo mismo.

Un mes atrás, jamás hubiera imaginado que esto terminaría así y sin embargo, no deseaba que fuera de otra forma.

A pesar de lo bien que me sentía, quería saber más acerca de él.

"_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You learned to hide so well"_

-¿Me dirás la razón de por qué llegaste a las montañas aquella noche? – comencé. Aunque tenía una leve idea del porque, de todas formas pregunte.

"_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself"_

Su respuesta no me tomo por sorpresa, porque de algún modo, en mi interior, esperaba una así e intente reconfortarme con el hecho de que era sincero.

-Estaba por casarme – musito.

"_I can be who you are"_

:/:

**: /El rincón delirante/:** (auspiciado por PONYCANYON y LALA producciones)

**: /Autora ^·^/:** _¡Hola!_

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** No cantes que esto no es "high school musical".

**: /Autora/: **Bueno, como sea. Ay, como ya se habrán dado cuenta "PONYCANYON" regreso ajajaja ¡punto a mi favor! Pero punto en contra para la carnicera de la esquina de mi casa. Querían auspiciarnos y al ver que PONY regresaba con nosotros, tuve que decirles… no, no, no, no.

**: /Taichi -.-/:** ¿Contestaras las reviews hoy o mañana?

**: /Autora ^·^/:** Espera, primero debo dar un anuncio importante, faltan dos capítulos para que termine el fic.

**: /Michael *·*/:**¿Y el anuncio importante?

**: /Autora ^·^/:** ¡Cállense, que me desesperan! Si, ya se, eso sonó muy "Chavo del ocho". En fin, como la historia termina, ya tengo pensada otra…

**: /Matt¬.¬/:**Pensé que dijiste "importante" y no "deprimente"

**: /Autora ^·^/:** ¡Shhhh! Lo que intento decirles es que me pregunta si a ustedes les interesaría que el rincón continuara en mi siguiente fic, que también será de Digimon, pero no de mimato. Espero que contesten y expresen su opinión o pensare que solo leen las bromas de este espacio.

**: /Sora +.+/: **¿Alguna vez dudaste que fuera de otra forma?

**: /Autora ^·^/:** Vamos con los comentarios ¿me haces los honores, Miya- chan?

**: /Miyako 0.0/:** Claro. El primero es de "Digi99" o mejor dicho "Mildred", asegura que le gustaría conocer a "Charlie, el unicornio"

**: /Autora^·^/:** Bueno, gracias por contestar la duda de cuál era tu nombre, "Mildred" y debo decirte que es posible conocer a Charlie, puedes verlo por "Youtube" y recomiéndaselo a tus amigos…

**: /Mimi u.u/: **¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cadena de comida rápida?

**: /Autora ^·^/:**… para que más personas se hagan fans de Charlie, y esto va dirigido para todas/os.

**: /Matt¬.¬/:** Ya te gustaría que se hiciera una movida en contra de esa parodia sobre…

**: /Autora^·^/: **¡No lo digas!

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** La parodia sobre "Twilight", llamada "Vampire sucks"

**: /Autora ^·^/:**¡NOOOOOO!

**: /Miyako 0.0/:** Como sea, Mildred también…

**: /Sora+.+/:**A un lado querida, es mi momento. Ella dijo que me extraño, que pasa noches de insomnio y sin consuelo debido a mi ausencia…

**: /Miyako 0.0/:** No dijo eso…

**: /Sora +.+/:** Que…

**: /Matt¬.¬/:** Coff, coff… coff, coff…

**: /Sora +.+/:** Ah y también saluda a Matt.

**: /Taichi -.-/:** Coff, coff… coff, coff…

**: /Sora+.+/:** Y a nadie más que sea de relevante importancia.

**: /Taichi-.-/: **¡Oye!

**: /Michael *·*/:**La siguiente rr, mientras nuestra autora se recompone, es de "-yume-takaishi-shagami" que nos escribe por primera vez. Además, de decir que le encanta el fic, pregunta si 1) Matt robo el celular en el cap. anterior, 2) Matt es un ladrón?... ¿Qué nos dice autora?

**: /Autora^·^/:**Sniff… snif… no y no… es que Matt tiene contactos poderosos… snif… sniff…

**: /Matt¬.¬/: **Ja, ja, soy fuerte y poderoso, ja, ja… tanto como para hacer llorar a la escritora… ¡Autora! "Vampire sucks"

**: /Autora^·^/:**Wuahhhhhhhh… ojala les caiga una bomba a los productores y espero que esa película no tenga éxito ¿Que digo? es obvio que no va a tenerlo… se arrepentirán de haberse metido con mi saga favorita… muajajajaja… y por cierto ¿Vieron "Eclipse"? ¿Qué les pareció?

**: /Mimi u.u/:** Yo fui a verla y me dejo sin comentarios, aunque creo que la anterior fue más…

**: /Autora ^·^/: **¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso no valoras tu vida?

**: /Mimi u.u/:** Nada, que me pareció genial y… mejor vamos con la review de "Meems Tachikawa", que linda tiene mi apellido… wiii.

**: /Autora ^·^/:**Es bastante larga por lo que iremos analizándola por parte… ¿Mimi?

**: /Mimi u.u/: **Además, de mencionar que es la primera vez que nos escribe, pero que igual nos sigue desde el principió y explica que le da flojera dejar RR. (La misma enfermedad que tiene nuestra autora) dice que es fanática de mi ¡siiiiiiiiii! Yo también soy fan de mi misma. Y eso de ¿Cómo soporto a Matt? Solo lo ignoro como a las moscas jajaja.

**: /Matt ¬.¬/: **Ya veras, te arrepentirás de haberme llamado… mosca, agh.

**: /Autora ^·^/:**Debo decirte que no creo que estés loca y con lo del cole te comprendo, este año he tenido tres practicantes (economía, legislación y contabilidad) odio esas materias, contabilidad la vengo rindiendo tres veces y no la apruebo, mi profesora (la practicante) aun debe enviarme un mail con el resultado. Y que suerte la tuya al tener un chico lindo en tu clase, no te culpo si él te distrae… en la mía no hay uno, tampoco un profe lindo, ni nada

**: /Matt¬.¬/: **Coff, coff, yo era el chico guapo en mi clase y ahora soy un sinónimo de lindo… ajajaja.

**: /Autora ^·^/:**También tengo que agrega que, pobre tu compañera, en la primaria también me regañaban por mi letra, pero ahora ya no es horrible, es solo fea jajaja

**: /Matt ¬.¬/: **Mi letra siempre fue hermosa al igual que todo en mi.

**: /Autora^·^/:**Muchas veces mis compañeras discuten con las practicantes y me incluyo porque soy su amiga, y debo defenderlas y eso. En fin, me halaga mucho que "Ames el fic" y no te preocupes ignoro tu comentario. He pensado en eso que dijiste que estaría bueno que abarcara toda las temporadas, quizás lo incluya en mi próximo fic, el cual lo subiré apenas termine este. Espero que con este cap. haya sido suficiente para suministrarte la dosis de romance que reclamabas. Gracias por revelarnos tu identidad "Daiana" o mejor dicho "Dai" y aclaro que soy de Argentina también.

**: /Michael*·*/: **¿Te comento sobre el mundial?

**: /Autora ^·^/: **¡Cállate! Por último agregare que me va bastante bien en ingles y que uso a mi amigo el traductor con el idioma francés porque ya casi no me acuerdo y también que me encantan las incoherencias, son divertidas. Uff, bueno, vamos con la siguiente… ¿Taichi?

**: /Taichi -.-/:**Es de Melisa…

**: /Michael *·*/:** Ohh, la dulce Melisa dijo que me extrañaba… wiii… ¿ves autora? Matt no es el único con fin de lucros…

**: /Autora^·^/:**Me alegro mucho que te haya guastado el cap. aunque, aquí, entre nos, debo confesarles que el que subí estaba sin corregir porque me confundí de documento jajaja

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:**Torpe…

**: /Mimi u.u/: **Y ella se compadece de mi posición como esclava, hasta me desea suerte y todo… eso dice que las personas no se olvidaron de mi…

**: /Miyako/:**Claro y los mensajes para mí y la autora brillan por su ausencia.

**: /Mimi u.u/: **Yo no tengo la culpa.

**: /Autora ^·^/:**Es lindo tener también a alguien de Tucumán ¿De qué parte eres? Si puedes responde esa duda, lo que me recuerda que en primaria tenía una compañera que se llamaba igual… en fin, siguiente…

**: /Michael *·*/:**Es de "hirui no shadow" me pregunto que significara su nombre…

**: /Autora ^·^/:**Tu presencia nunca fastidia, es mas creo que nosotros somos los que fastidiamos pidiendo que la gente comente así no nos levanten el rincón…

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:**Habla por ti…

**: /Autora ^·^/:**No tienes que perdonarte por retrasarte, yo también lo hago y bastante…

**: /Sora +.+/: **¡Por fin, lo admite! Espero que no llueva. Creo que esa parte es la que estaba ignorando en los comentarios, pero al final la acepto.

**: /Autora ^·^/:**Tienen razón, les pido mis disculpas a todos por tardarme tanto, pero ahora que salí de vacaciones (por dos semanas) me dedicare a escribir… creo…

**: /Taichi-.-/: **¿Disculpas? Yo que tu, entregaría cajas de bombones con una tarjeta de "Lo siento"

**: /Autora ^·^/: **¿Que esperabas? Soy pobre, apenas puedo pagarme internet.

**: /Matt¬.¬/:**Y pagas $20 para ir a ver Eclipse…

**: /Autora^·^/:** Igual, si no conseguía el dinero iba a tener que recurrir a la prostitución… para necesidades desesperadas, medidas extremas…

**: /Miyako 0.0/:** La siguiente rr es de "Whiteangel24" se me hace haber escuchado ese nombre anteriormente…

**: /Autora^·^/:**Bueno "Whiteangel24"…

**: /Matt¬.¬/:**Es mi momento… coff, coff, es otra de mis fans, y debo decir que no hace falta que lo digas, yo sé que soy tu favorito, eso esta mas que obvio… ah y también dice que le gusta el fic y que le encanta como escribes, bla bla…

**: /Autora ^·^/:** ¿De veras?

**: /Matt¬.¬/: **Si, pero ya sabes todos dicen eso solo por ser corteses, no les creas, yo creo que esto es una…

**: /Sora+.+/: **¡Dice que me extraño! ¡wiii!... y tampoco menciona a nadie más que sea relevante en esto…

**: /Taichi-.-/: **Agh, yo leeré la siguiente review… es de "Tachikawa de Ishida"…

**: /Matt¬.¬/:**Es una de mis tantas esposas… jajaja.

**: /Mimi u.u/:**Pero que mal gusto…

**: /Autora^·^/:**En este cap. hubo más sentimientos, espero que te haya satisfecho. Esta muy bueno tu nombre, cuando me cree una cuente, si es que me hago una, el mío tendrá un agregado "… de Pattinson o de Cullen" ya veré…Gracias por entenderme con eso de la flojera y actualizar con retraso…

**: /Michael *·*/:**Esto se debe de estar convirtiendo en una epidemia…

**: /Autora/:**Me agrada mucho que pienses que tengo imaginación…

**: /Matt¬.¬/:**Como será que tienes tanta imaginación como para tardarte más de tres semanas en actualizar…

**: /Miyako 0.0/: **Yo creo que es consecuencia de las corporaciones de anime…

**: /Mimi u.u/: **Debería llamar a su mente puesto vacio…

**: /Michael *·*/: **Jaja, es cierto, porque cuando le preguntas en que está pensado y ella te contesta nada, es porque, literalmente, no está pensando nada…

**: /Sora +.+/: **La pobre seguramente tiene que usar orejeras para que no se le escapen las ideas…

**: /Autora ^·^/:**Estoy aquí ¿Saben?

**: /Taichi -.-/:**Si es como hablar con árbol…

**: /Sora +.+/:**Eso no es gracioso…

**: /Taichi -.-/: **¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no?

**: /Matt ¬.¬/: **¿Para qué? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué alguien querría hablar con un árbol?

**: /Taichi -.-/:**Porque tienen sabia, o sea son sabios…

**: /Matt ¬.¬/: **Ahh, buen punto…

**: /Autora^·^/:** Agh, par de… En fin, creo que mejor me despido, ya que el parecer las bromas e incoherencias tienen para rato aquí. Bueno, la vez pasada deje mi e-mail pero se corto, debido a que la pagina no acepta enlaces ¿pueden creerlo? Este es: florchuz_oxox hot mail . com (Es asi pero ustedes quítenle los espacios, ya saben porque) sin mas preámbulos, les diré que les deseo éxitos y buena suerte a todos y espero leerlos luego… bye bye.


	10. Ensalada de frutas

**: /Como treinta de febrero/:**

**: /Capitulo 9/:**

**: /Mimi Pov/:**

Casi podía imaginarme la escena...

Una iglesia adornada por un dosel de flores sujetas a los lazos que unía cada uno de los bancos, los cuales estaban ocupados por invitados que esperan celebrar junto a la "feliz" pareja. Que equivocados estaban.

Pétalos decorando la gran alfombra del pasillo en donde se escuchan los susurros impacientes. Por la entrada, entre dos grandes estatuas de estilo griego, se balancea una muchacha, llevaba un vestido blanco tradicional, el semblante oculto bajo un velo tradicional, y un sonrojo tradicional de una novia. Busca con la mirada a su prometido con la esperanza que él calme sus nervios. El murmullo entre la multitud aumenta, no por su llegada sino por la ausencia de alguien. Inquieta intenta localizar como un radar a su amado. ¿Es que nadie planea decírselo? Una dama, como parca, acude a ella, sin palabras, niega con la cabeza. La muchacha se desploma, apenas unas cuantas personas lamentan lo ocurrido, pero los demás observan con ojo crítico. Retuerce el tallo de los lirios entre sus manos histéricas, entonces, ausente deja que sus lagrimas marquen su atuendo. Comprende la situación pero no quiere. La muchacha, que fue y no será la esposa de esa persona con la que juraron amor, es invadida por la tristeza solo por que él creyó que era demasiado.

Los días siguientes a mi encuentro con Ishida transcurrieron lluviosos.

-¡Party! – festejo Michael.

-Aja, será en casa de unos amigos – agrego Taichi.

-Debo avisarle a Darling – comento Miyako.

-No te preocupes, si no quieres, no tienes porque venir – le convino Tai.

-¿Que dices? – dijo con voz sombría.

-Dije, que mejor le avisas pronto o te perderás de la diversión, aunque contigo eso está de sobra – se corrigió.

-Me parecía que habías mencionado algo así – sonrió amenazadora – ¿Mimi, vendrás a mi casa?

-¿Ah? – me distraje – emm… supongo…

-Entonces, ya somos dos – añadió Mike.

-A ti nadie te invito – recelo Miya-chan.

-¡Que linda es la amistad! – comento.

-Mmm… llamare a Ken para saber que hará… – mi móvil y una llamada entrante la interrumpieron – vaya, que coincidencia, quizás es él… – aparte el teléfono de su alcance antes que lo tomara, ya que me imaginaba quien llamaba – ¡amiga! – rezongó – ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? – le dedique un mohín mientras contestaba – ¿quién es? No me obligues a recurrir a mis tácticas.

-¿Les darás el privilegio de la duda? ¿Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario? – dijo a través de la línea.

-Shhh – le susurre al aparato, mis amigos me miraron confundidos.

-¿Por qué haces eso? – me pregunto Sora.

-¿Qué? No, no es nada, yo solo lo estaba limpiando, ya sabes los…

-Pues… no lo hagas, es extraño – recomendó.

-Hmpf, está bien – entorne los ojos – ¿Aló? – me dirigí a Ishida.

-Pareces estar ocupada, mejor…

-No, n-no… estoy ocupad-da – le interrumpí.

-Se ha sonrojado. Es una mala señal que se demuestre tímida e inocente. Demonios ¿con quién hablara? O quizás… un momento ¿Cómo es eso que no está ocupada? – murmuraban mis amigos.

-En ese caso, te diré que me encuentro por las calles de Odaiba…

-¿Donde? – le inste.

-Humm, había pensado en pasar a buscarte…

-¡No! em, quiero decir, preferiría encontrarte yo – titubee.

-Snif, nos ha reemplazado, snif. Ni siquiera nos ha mirado ¡Mimi! – continuaron ellos.

-Déjame ver – de un momento a otro tenia a Sora encima intentando arrebatarme el móvil.

-No, no. Suéltalo – insistí hasta lograr acurrucarme con el teléfono en mi oreja – Coff, dime ¿Dónde estás? – Me indico la dirección.

-¿Y con quien estas por encontrarte? – interrogó dubitativo.

-¿Qué? – no entendí.

-Me refiero a que le dirás a tus amigos. Ellos no saben de mi ¿me equivoco?

-No – conteste apenada – espérame, te veré allí. Yo… – pero antes de poder continuar Taichi me quito el teléfono y lo cerro.

-Sé por tu tono que no era ninguno de tus padres – convino mi amigo – ¿Cómo te declaras?

-Etto… ¡Que linda es la amistad!

-Lo siento, eso ya lo utilizo Michael.

-Veredicto: culpable – añadió mi primo.

-Agh, "Que linda es la amistad" – masculle sarcástica.

-Dime que no te irás – rogo Miyako con ojos de gatito.

-Emm… etto…

-Al menos dinos por quien nos reemplazas – dijo Sora.

-No los estoy reemplazando – me defendí. Ella me miro con las cejas levantadas – Lo diré, si tú nos explicas tu situación con Taichi – a pesar que no era justo era lo único que tenia.

-Mmm, ese también es un tema interesante – murmuro pensativo Mike.

-¡No hay nada que explicar! Si quieres vete – mi primo abrió la boca para decir algo – Ni una palabra más si es que quieres regresar completo a casa – él frunció sus labios y negó con inocencia.

-Entonces ¿puedo irme? ¡Gracias, amiga! – me aproveche.

-No, yo no me refería a eso.

-Pero lo dijiste – hable mientras me levantaba de mi lugar – realmente siento no poder acompañarlos, es una lástima…

-¿Y por qué no nos acompañas? – sospecho Tai.

-Como decía, es una lástima, pero será para la próxima, hubiera preferido… – de repente la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Miya-chan.

-S-si, es solo q-q-que… –tuve la sensación de caer hacia atrás y mi vista se nublo, al igual que mis sentidos.

-¡Mimi! ¡Mimi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estará inconsciente? Se ha desmayado. Deberíamos llamar a emergencias. ¡Mimi! – musitaban a mi alrededor. Al despertar, tenía la cabeza sobre el regazo de Sora y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Me levante vacilante. Aun estaba mareada y los oídos me pitaban, al parecer mis planes se habían cancelado.

-Mimi ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Miyako.

-¿Que ocurrió? – continuó Michael.

-¿Eh? Es que, nada, yo solo no comí hoy, quizás es por eso… – mentí.

-Humm, ya veo porque nunca me he desmayado – agrego Tai.

-Hemos llamado a emergencias. Vendrán enseguida. Espera un poco – me aconsejo Sora.

-¿Qué? No, quiero decir… no, no. Llamare a Joe.

-¿Qué? ¿Joe?

-Él me llevara.

-Mimi, en un momento llegaran…

-Te dije que no – masculle con frialdad. Aunque me miraron confundidos y sorprendidos no iba a ceder.

Diez minutos más tarde estuve con Joe.

-¿Que harás? – me dijo luego de un minuto de entrar en un Taxi.

-¿A qué te refieres? – mi estado de ánimo decaía.

-¿Iras a un hospital?

-¿Para qué? Si tú y yo ya sabemos lo que me dirán y no es algo que desee repetir.

-Mimi… – musito.

-Solo quiero ir a casa – dije tajante.

Al llegar a casa, me encontré con esta a oscuras. Al encender la luz descubrí una nota de mama en la mesita de la entrada:

"Mimi:

Fuimos a emergencia, porque papá se trago una espina – sé que estarás pensando "¿otra vez?" pero ya sabes –Regresaremos pronto.

P/D: no te acerque a la cocina. Por favor, si tienes hambre llama a un delivery.

Besitos. Te queremos. Mamá"

Levante la correspondencia del suelo y lo deje en la encimera de la cocina. Tome una botella de agua del frigorífico y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Después de dejar un mensaje de voz a Ishida excusándome debido a un inconveniente, que no especifique, me recosté sobre mi cama y como parecía que no iba en vías de mejorar puse una de las almohadas sobre mi cara. La oscuridad y el silencio eran reconfortantes, pero cuando comenzaba a relajarme un irritante llamado a la puerta me interrumpió.

Arrastre los pies hacia la entrada y atendí.

-¡Vaya, pensamos que nunca atenderías! – se quejo Taichi.

-¿Que hacen aquí? O sea… no, es verdad ¿qué hacen aquí? – dije al ver a mi grupo de amigos.

-En mi defensa te diré que yo me estoy quedando aquí – especifico despreocupado Michael.

-En cuanto a nosotros, "si Mahoma no va a la montaña… la montaña va a Mahoma" – añadió Tai.

-¿Pero no se supone que estarían en una fiesta? – interrogue sorprendida.

-Preferimos asistir a una privada – me guiño un ojo Ken.

-Y como dijo Taichi, conmigo la diversión esta de más – continúo Miyako.

-Em… si, en cuanto a eso – le hablo dubitativo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que nos dices? ¿Nos invitaras a entrar o debemos recurrir a la fuerza bruta? – pregunto divertida Sora.

-A pesar que yo en su lugar no hubiera hecho lo mismo – bromee – gracias – le dije mientras entraba uno a uno, por ultimo Mike dudo.

-¿No lo decías en serio, verdad?

-Entra a menos que prefieras dormir en la calle – le advertí entre risas.

Fuimos directamente a mi habitación, sin necesidad de comprar nada, ya que Tai y Ken traían todo lo necesario.

-¿De dónde sacaron todo esto? – les dije una vez sentados en ronda sobre el suelo con las bebidas y los comestibles en medio.

-Creo que estos harán falta en aquella fiesta – contesto Taichi con sorna.

-¿De veras? – dude.

-Solo bromeo, bromeo. No soy un delincuente – suspire aliviada – a menos que cuente como delito tomar "prestado"…

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

Mientras las horas se escapaban, una broma tras otra provocó que Tai derramara bebida sobre la falda de Miya-chan.

-¡Oh, no!

-Ups, eso no va a salir – dijo mi amigo al examinar la mancha.

-¡Deberías de disculparte! – ella demando.

-Si debería – bostezo, pero al ver que mi amiga se ponía cada vez mas sombría – espera, no me dejaste terminar… si, debería disculparme e ir a traerte algo con que puedas secarte… ay, pero que histérica – dijo al salir de la alcoba.

Unos instantes después Taichi regresaba hablando por el pasillo.

-¡Mimi!

-¡¿Si?

-¡Hay un carta para ti!

-¡¿Qué? – ¿de quién podría ser? – ¡no revises mi correspondencia! – le regañe.

-¡Y parece una muy ostentosa! – anuncio aproximándose. En ese momento, supe quien la enviaba.

-¡No la abras! – le ordene una vez que estuvo en la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – recelo manteniendo en alto el papel.

Abrió el sobre. Intente quitársela, pero él, de inmediato, me dio la espalda bloqueándome

-Mmm, y también parece haber una invitación y una nota – explico con un silbido.

-¿De quién es? – pregunto Sora.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Devuélvemela! – grite mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor.

-Es una invitación de… ¿"Matt"? – pronuncio y me miro confuso.

-¿Matt? Ah, ¿Ishida? – Disimule rogando porque no notaran mis nervios – ¿una invitación? ¿Para mí? Psss, psss, eso no… es… posible… ¿verdad? – mi voz se fue apagando.

-No, no, no. Por supuesto que es probable – comento Mike.

-Es cierto, no me di cuenta, es tan obvio – siguió Miyako. Me habían descubierto – ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? – se dirigió a mí.

-No es culpa de Mimi. Como esperabas que nos lo dijera – opino Sora.

-Está bien… – suspire resignada.

-Es cierto, ella ni siquiera había revisado su correo…

-¿Qué? – no estábamos entendiendo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? – continuo Ken.

-Claro. Seguramente Matt ha venido a Japón y recordó a sus amigas – canturreo Miya-chan – y amigos…

-Exacto y nuestras invitaciones ya deben de haber llegado – convino Sora.

-S-si, quizás… – definitivamente no hablábamos de lo mismo. ¿Eran bizcos o qué? que suerte tenia para que mis amigos fueran así de "despistados". Un momento, para cuando se marcharan, ellos buscarían una invitación que no existía… aun, aun no existía.

-Mmm, pero ¿Cómo supo nuestras direcciones? Ni modo, aquí también hay una carta, quizás allí lo explique – dijo mi amigo a punto de abrir el papel doblado.

-¡No! – me abalance sobre él y se lo arrebate. Sin saber donde esconderlo me lo metí a la boca.

-¡¿Qué haces? – me insto con asco Ken.

-Nh, nh – negué mientras masticaba. Esto era tan vergonzoso, asqueroso y humillante.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – farfullo Sora.

-¿Ah? Es que… – bebí un poco de mi agua embotellada para hacer tiempo – es que nada bueno viene de Ishida – agregue con desenvoltura.

-Hmpf, era de esperarse de Mimi. En fin, toma – actuó como si recogiera algo del suelo – tu dignidad – se burlo Taichi.

-Agh, que maduro –ambos nos dedicamos mohines.

-Como siempre. Matt y Mimi no se llevan bien – coincidió Ken.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambien – siguió mi amiga.

-Mimi, creo que deberías limpiarte la boca, tienes tinta – me recomendó Michael.

-Etto… exactamente ¿Dónde nos invitan? – interrogó Sora.

-A ver – murmuro mi amigo examinando el papel antes de que se lo robara – ¡Oye! – se quejo.

-Eso te pasa por hurgar el correo ajeno – le dije. Luego de observar que la tarjeta era inofensiva y sin nada comprometedor, con solo letras plateadas, un fondo oscuro indicando la hora el lugar y el invitado, con un intrincado diseño – es para una de esas fiestas privadas. Una a la cual solo asistirá gente como él.

-¡Genial! – festejo Miyako.

-Sí, pero seguramente será… – estaba por oponerme.

-Nunca he asistido a una de esas – continuo soñadora.

Resignada me dirigí a la puerta.

-Iré a limpiarme. Regresare en un momento – tome mi móvil sin que se dieran cuenta y los deje hablando sobre la fiesta.

Al encerrarme en el baño marque su número y espere a que atendiera.

-¿Hola? – salude en modo de pregunta y como respuesta obtuve un gemido somnoliento – ¿estabas dormido? – pronuncie dubitativa.

-Eso es lo que creo, a menos que mi reloj se haya detenido a las 4:30 de la madrugada.

-¿Cuatro de la madrugada? – Parece que cuanto disfrutas, el tiempo se escapa – en fin, es solo que… –no sabía cómo pedírselo, quizás le molestase que mintiera.

-¿Qué ocurre? – interrogó mas despierto.

-Emm, yo… etto… – buscaba las palabras.

-¿Te llego la invitación? – continuo.

-Sí y exactamente no la recibí… "yo" – murmure.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? – ¿Por qué demonios no me seguía la corriente?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Yo? Hmpf, hmpf… – se mantuvo callado – haces parecer como si solo llamara por interés y sabes…

-¿Qué es?

-¿Cómo? – me hice la desentendida.

-Llamas nerviosa y en plena madrugada ¿qué está sucediendo?

-"Que directo", tampoco es como si te estuviera llamando por el tema de la fiesta y cinco entrada extras… – farfulle.

-¿Cuando?

-Ya deberían estar en el casa de mis amigos – musite dudosa.

-Entonces estarán antes de las siete, solo dime sus direcciones – a pesar que no parecía molesto agregué.

-Es porque Taichi la encontró. Fue un malentendido. Lo siento, es que no pude…

-No te he pedido explicaciones. Está bien, entiendo – casi pude sentir su sonrisa.

-Gracias – suspire aliviada.

-¿Desde cuándo tan agradecida, ti-ra-mi-sú? – rio con sorna.

-¡¿Qué?

-Como he de imaginar que no nos hemos visto desde mi viaje a las montañas, por lo tanto entre nosotros los términos no han cambiado mucho ¿verdad?– estaba atónita – mmm, tu silencio es más que suficiente. Bueno, en fin, creo que te veré luego – rio divertido.

-No, tu… no, agh – no había remedio, el llevaba razón.

-Esperare con ansias nuestro encuentro agridulce – dijo antes de cortar.

Luego de enviar el mensaje con las direcciones, solo me restaba retener a mis amigos unas horas más, pero ¿Dónde andaban mis tutores? Ni modo, pensé y fui a atender a mis visitas.

-Tenemos todo planeado – comenzó a explicarme Miya-chan – según la tarjeta, la reunión será en Shibuya el sábado por la noche, entonces, el miércoles, luego del instituto, iremos a comprar vestidos y zapatos…

-Nos arreglaremos en mi casa – agrego Sora.

-Aja, el viernes te quedaras en mi casa…

-No se preocupen por nosotros, estamos bien… bien pintados – mascullo Taichi.

-Nadie iba a hacerlo – le contesto mi amiga – en fin, Ken puede llevarnos y…

El tema continúo y para cuando mis amigos se fueron las invitaciones ya ocupaban un lugar en sus correos. Por nuestro lado, el de las mujeres, seguimos el plan de Miyako, mientras que los chicos, como si fuesen niñas, organizaron todo el último día.

Una vez en Shibuya, nos dirigimos hacia donde indicaba la dirección y en cuanto llegamos había una fila de personas y otras dispersas. Desde afuera se podía escuchar la música, a un dj, y hasta se distinguía las luces de colores que rodeaban la fiesta que debes en cuando pasaban por las inmensas los cristales circulares con vista al exterior.

-¿Debemos hacer fila? – se pregunto Sora.

-No lo sé, seguramente – respondí.

Mientras esperábamos…

-¿Por que ellos entran como si nada? – se quejo Taichi de un grupo que se saltaba el orden.

Me gire y llame la atención de un chico que pasaba fuera de la fila directamente hacia la entrada.

-¡Oye! – le llame.

-¿Mina? – por alguna razón su reconocimiento erróneo me recordaba a alguien.

-¿Takeru? – pregunte mientras se acercaba hasta mi lugar.

-El mismo ¿como estas, Mina? – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mimi – le corregí – ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No eres algo menor para esto?

-Sip, pero ellos no lo saben – señalo con la cabeza a los de seguridad – una vez que tengo la entrada la aprovecho, además es una de las pocas veces que veo a mi hermano.

-¿Significa que no es necesario esperar? Un momento, dijiste ¿hermano?

-Si tienes una invitación no hay por qué. Vaya eres la primera que no ve el parecido en cuanto me ve. Yamato es mi hermano mayor.

-¡¿Qué? – siempre era la última en enterarme – ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Pues… porque nunca lo preguntaste, además ¿qué diferencia hubiera hecho? Solo lo veo en esta clase de eventos o por televisión.

-Ah, ninguna, pero…

-¿Huh? Qué te parece si entramos, tus amigos van a aburrirse – agrego simpático.

-¡Hey, vamos! – les dije.

-Ah, pero si es Takeru, realmente te pareces a Matt – le dijo Miya-chan examinándolo más de cerca.

-¿Tu también lo sabías? – interrogue.

-Lo saque de una revista, además son casi iguales, pero este es más pequeño – especifico refiriéndose a él.

-¿"Este"? – recelo Takeru.

-Ah, ya te recuerdo. No le caíste muy bien a mi hermanita – añadió Taichi.

-¡Taichi! – le regañe por su falta de modales.

-Que linda – respondió para mi sorpresa. Era cierto, guardaba un gran parecido con su hermano.

Una vez dentro quedamos asombrados por el lugar. Tenía tres djs cada uno encargado de una pista, las luces y el flash estaba por todos lados, una de las escaleras llevaba al salón privado en donde la mayoría de las personas no se despegaban de sus celulares o de su copa de champagne, en el centro, una plataforma con bailarines, hasta había camareros y mozas disfrazadas y para los que creían que el nivel de la música era muy alto tenían una sección de sillones atestado de almohadones brillantes con diseños asiáticos. En los costado de dividían cuatro barras, de bebidas y de comida.

-Impactante – lo definió Mike.

-Espectacular – le siguió Miyako.

-Mmm ¿dónde estará, Yamato? – murmuro Takeru mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, en sus ojos reflejaban la nostalgia pero de inmediato brillaron al decir – ¡Allí esta! – indico señalando hacia una especie de balcones que sobresalían del segundo piso. En se momento creo que los míos también se iluminaron porque sentía gran alivio, al encontrarme con su mirada, pero luego de una sonrisa con suspicacia toda la sensación se esfumo en cuanto articulo "tiramisú", fue como regresar el tiempo atrás.

**: /Matt Pov/:**

Mi agente comenzaba a fastidiarme con mi regreso, ya que lo había estado retrasando, pero no pensaba irme con las manos vacías.

En cuanto encontré el único rostro que me interesaba, baje las atestadas escaleras para acercarme. Aunque aun estaba a unos metros de ellos, Miyako y Sora se precipitaron, manifestando su entusiasmo con saludos y cumplidos.

Mientras los otros se aproximaban, note que ella ya no estaba.

-Veo que falta alguien con ustedes – comente adrede.

-Oh, Mimi regresara en un momento, fue por aire fresco – respondió Mike.

-Ah, y allí viene Darling – señalo Miyako a Ken que venía agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿Que te sucedió? – le pregunto su novia.

-¿Ves esa columna de allí? – indico hacia el lado de la barra.

-Sí.

-Pues, yo no la vi – contesto apenado.

Entre tanto no necesite dar pie a la conversación, ya que en cuanto uno comenzaba el otro le corregía o lo negaba, aunque resultaba gracioso ¿qué les pasaba? Y Mimi no regresaba.

-Eres muy linda ¿podría invitarte algo? – le pregunto uno de los invitados a Sora.

-Ah, uff… em – suspiro y él le sonrió.

-Es igual que un perro, a veces parece que te entiende – se burlo Taichi. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta como si estuviera poseída para asesinar con la mirada a su "amigo", mientras se alejaba con su cita.

Más tarde, me quede contemplando el ambiente. Al detenerme en Ken y Miyako, a pesar de estar rodeados por toda clase de frivolidades, la intensidad e intimidad que reflejaba aquel juego de miradas entre ellos fue suficiente para hacerme desviar la vista hacia la pista de baile, en donde estaba Michael moviéndose a un ritmo… inexistente., con pudor ajeno, decidí fijar mi atención en el par disparejo.

-Agh – farfullo Sora en cuanto Taichi y su nueva acompañante se acercaban a ella.

-¿No es asombroso? – pregunto la joven refiriéndose a su pareja.

-Ah, sí. Me pregunto por qué no habrá más hombres como el – pronuncio sínicamente – oh, ya lo sé. Evolución.

-¿Aun estas molesta por la broma del perro? – interrogo él. Sora, orgullosa, ladeo su cabeza con brusquedad, pero Taichi igual continuo – Shhh – le susurro.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo.

-¿Oyes eso…? – Hizo una dramática pausa – es el sonido del perdón.

-¡Idiota! – mascullo y se alejo petulante.

-¿Es que acaso nunca pueden estar bien? – reí para mis adentros.

-Es que Sora es Sora y Taichi es Taichi – contesto dulce y pasiva.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí? – su aparición me sorprendió.

-¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas? – respondió con una pregunta fuera de lugar y razón.

-Hmpf… em ¿no? – farfulle.

-¿Que hubiera sucedido si Cenicienta nunca asistiese al baile y así tampoco perdiese jamás su zapatilla de cristal? – continuo con su delirio.

-Tsk… no habría historia… ¿pero…?

-Y no habría obstáculos, ni problemas.

-Bueno, creo que el fin justifica los medios, ya que…

-¿En qué crees? – me interrumpió.

-Humm… la redención – dije con suspicacia.

-¿Y el karma?

-No me gusta pensar en eso, me hace sentir limitaciones.

-Las personas solo ven lo que quieren ver – murmuro entre dientes – Ahora creo que entiendo a que te refieres con "el fin justifica los medios" – hablo más claro.

-¿Qué? – no terminaba una y ya tenía otra de sus ocurrencias.

-No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, fue verdaderamente agradable… un buen recuerdo – aunque su musitar seguía, estaba ausente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-He conocido a tu hermano, se parecen mucho, pero son notablemente diferentes.

-Humm.

-Me hablo mucho… – guardo silencio por un momento – no te interrogare – menciono mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

-¿Huh? – balbucee, pero al clavarme la mirada con una sonrisa impresa…

-Es que no quiero que preguntes nada acerca de mi – dijo con una nota de alegría y otra que desconocí.

-Parece que hoy…

-Somos como amantes ¿sabes por qué? – me observo fijo.

-¿Por qué? – pronuncie dubitativo.

-Porque, aunque tenemos ciertos derechos el uno sobre el otro, no estamos obligados a cambiar, y solo sabemos lo preciso e irrelevante. Prefiero que seamos más que amigos tanto como para llorar si debemos decir adiós y no con un titulo más formal, para el cual es una agonía lenta y dolorosa la despedida – explico nuevamente enredando y desenredando sus dedos.

-¿Te agrada esa vista?

-Nunca dije que me agradara, es solo que la prefiero… porque soy cobarde.

**: /Mimi Pov/:**

Llevo mi bolsa en mano izquierda y el móvil en la otra. Uso un vestido en color pastel junto con un suéter de rombos, siempre me gusto combinarlos de esta manera. Amarre mi cabello con una pañoleta, porque se ve bonito. Son veinte para las diez, según el reloj del aeropuerto, han pasado más de cuarenta horas y cada una ha durado sus sesenta minutos. Espero que el haberme arreglado con tanta dedicación hagan de este recuerdo llevadero.

Me recargue contra la pared de cristal. La noche era encantadora. Me gusta pensar que a cualquier parte que vaya, la luna y el sol serán los mismos.

Dicen que no hay mejor dolor que el que te provoco una vasta alegría, pero siempre la sensación es repugnante, aunque nosotros mismos la hayamos infringido o deseemos cambiar lo que hicimos. Somos fanáticos del drama, el sadismo y el masoquismo, uno o todos para cada caso… hasta el día en que perecemos.

Recuerdo que nos alejamos de Shibuya hacia Odaiba. Recorrimos a pie la ciudad tomados de la mano con derechos y sin derechos. Me sentía extrañamente feliz, aun cuando entramos en la zona residencial donde se encontraba mi casa.

-Hoy te comportaste de forma inusual – comento.

-¿Tú crees? Quizás soy así y tu no lo sabías – me burle con un mohín.

-Extraña – me dijo – humm, me pregunto cómo terminaste tu historia – agrego de repente.

-Aun no he escrito el final – respondí al entender a que se refería.

-Hmpf, pensé que no podías retrasarte en eso.

-Y así es, pero es que…. sé cómo termina.

:/:

"**El rincón del delirio"** (auspiciado por: LALA y PONYCANYON producciones)

**: /Autora ^· ^/: **¡HhOoLlAa!

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** Mmm, no sirve de nada que uses doble "H" porque igual es muda.

**: /Autora ^· ^/:** ¿De quién es el rincón? Aja. En fin, realmente me da mucha vergüenza subir un capitulo después de tanto tiempo que hasta pensé en dejarlo, ya que casi nunca termino lo que hago, decidí romper ese habito…

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** Uff, me imagino cómo han de haber sufrido por qué no actualizabas, eso a nadie le importa.

**: /Autora ^· ^/:** Agh, como sea, como debemos contestar las reviews, tenemos que empezar…

**: /Taichi-.-/:** Además de eso, entre respuesta y respuesta, animaremos este espacio.

**: /Michael *· */:** Sip.

**: /Miyako o.o/:** Humm, la primera rr. es de "Tachikawa de ishida"; wow es bastante larga pero igual se ve muy agradable.

**: /Mimi u.u/:** Wah, que linda, le gusta como contestamos los comentarios.

**: /Sora +.+/:** En mi opinión, esto me hace doler la cabeza.

**: /Autora ^· ^/:** Entonces, no quiero que te molestes cuando no te mencionen.

**: /Sora +.+/:** Es solo un decir, a ver…

**: /Mimi u.u/:** Ella asegura que literalmente me ama.

**: /Autora ^· ^/: **Lo que paso con el lemmon fue que no pensaba incluirlo y además esta es mi segunda historia, pero para la próxima lo hare, perdón. Creo que es genial que seas otra seguidora de "Crepúsculo" y opino lo mismo que tu acerca de Robert Pattinson. En realidad creo que no especifique las edades, pero Mimi es la más pequeña del grupo, aunque la verdad es que no tienen mucha diferencia de edad, creo…

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** Deberías solo escribir este espacio, hasta ella comenta que esto es lo que más le gusta.

**: /Autora ^· ^/:** Shhh, "Tachikawa de Ishida" anteriormente ya me he pasado por tu perfil y me di cuenta que ya había leído algunas de tus historias, y me gusta como escribes y también…

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** Ya, ya, todos sabemos lo que vas a decir; y la mejor parte de esto es que es obvio que me idolatra…

**: /Mimi u.u/:** Ja, pero yo soy su mejor amiga y me menciona mas seguido.

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** Error al escribir, cualquiera lo comete…

**: /Taichi -.-/:** ¿En que se parecen las mujeres y los delfines?

**: /Michael *· */:** No se (siguiendo la corriente).

**: /Taichi -.-/:** En que de los dos se sospecha, que son inteligentes.

**: /Mimi u.u/: **Eso es machista…

**: /Miyako o.o/:** (Emanando energía negativa)

**: /Sora +.+/:** No le hagan caso, si hasta toma nota mientras mira el programa de los tres chiflados.

**: /Autora ^· ^'/:** Mejor pasemos a la siguiente y es de "Ángel kizuna" diciendo -conéctate-… Querido ottosa, espero que sea la última vez que utilices las reviews para dejar mensajes, o la pasaras mal, muy mal te lo puedo asegurar.

**: /Taichi -.-/:** Tengo uno: una mujer fea le dice a un hombre ebrio -¡Borracho!- y el hombre le contesta –Si, pero lo mío se pasa mañana-.

**: /Mimi u.u/:** Definitivamente esta es la última vez que alguien lee el rincón. Siguiente…

**: /Miyako o.o/:** Es de "Digimon4ever99" o mejor dicho "Mildred"; piensa que esto es muy bueno como para terminar…

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** De seguro se refiere a este espacio.

**: /Autora ^· ^/:** Cállate, me emociona mucho que te haya gustado el cap. anterior y además que creas eso…

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** Tienes mi permiso de disfrutarme… ajajajaja.

**: /Taichi -.-/:** ¿Cuál es la similitud entre una mujer y una computadora?

**: /Michael *· */:** No se ¿Cual?

**: /Taichi -.-/:** En que ninguna de las dos tiene cerebro, ahh pero que memoria tienen…

**: /Miyako o.o/:** Grr, ya verán, luego del siguiente comentario ya verán…

**: /Sora +.+/:** Es de "-Yume-takaishi-yagami-".

**: /Autora ^· ^/: **No sabes cuánto me alegra que digas que seras mi seguidora en mi siguiente historia sniff, snif…

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** Si te demoras tanto en actualizar dudo mucho que alguien pueda seguirte…

**: /Miyako o.o/:** ¿Por qué los hombres se enojan cuando cuentan chistes feministas?

**: /Taichi -.-/:** ¿Por qué?

**: /Miyako o.o/:** Porque la verdad duele… ajajajaja.

**: /Michael *· */:** Eso no es gracioso, prefiero leer el siguiente comentario que es de "Kim-kenyako";

**: /Miyako o.o/:** Ja, hasta su nombre es prueba de que va dirigido a mí, dice que adora mi romance y además le encanta mi histeria… esperen ¿eso es un cumplido?

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** Dice que le gusta el fic y cree que nuestra autora es una "excelente" escritora…

**: /Miyako o.o/:** Mmm, ya veo quizás se equivoco de historia…

**: /Autora ^· ^/:** Son un dolor de cabeza, uff, muchas gracias por tu comentario y es bueno saber que hay otra argentina entre nosotros, me gusta conocer a mis lectores…

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** Por medidas de seguridad, se recomienda no dejar datos personales…

**: /Sora +.+/: **¿Por qué hay más mujeres que hombres?

**: /Miyako o.o/:** ¿Por qué? (siguiendo la corriente)

**: /Miyako o.o/:** Porque la "Madre Naturaleza" es sabia.

**: /Taichi -.-/:** Se suponía que solo yo haría eso. Mmm, la siguiente es de "Melisa" por fin alguien que coincide conmigo, dice que si deberías mandar bombones como disculpa por retrasarte.

**: /Autora ^· ^/:** Respecto a eso no puedo hacer nada, soy una escritora carenciada. Al parecer tenemos la misma adicción: "Crepúsculo", sobre la crítica de "Eclipse" mejor, sin comentarios. De seguro mi memoria también me falla, ya estoy un poco vieja e igual sigo delirando con esto jajaja.

**: /Michael *· */:** Bueno yo también contare un chiste: una pareja de novios salen a cenar y en el restaurante él le dice a ella: -Mira, la chica de vestido rojo me está sonriendo- entonces ella contesta -¡Ya! La primera vez que te vi, yo también me moría de risa-.

**: /Taichi -.-/: **Me has abandonado snif. El comentario es de "Mia" también cree que nuestra autora escribe bien, piensa que es el mejor fic que ha leído en esta página y además pide disculpas por su vocabulario sencillo, pero es que ha leído cuatro capítulos seguidos.

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** Leer de corrido esta historia parece ser problemático, deberíamos advertir a los lectores.

**: /Taichi -.-/: **…O quebrarle algún dedo a la autora para que no escriba.

**: /Matt ¬.¬/: **Sip, no te deberías disculpar por tu vocabulario, como veras, la escritora ni siquiera notara la diferencia.

**: /Autora ^· ^/:** Me estoy hartando de ustedes. Huh, prácticamente contestaron la rr, bueno solo diré, ¡muchas gracias por comentar!

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** Agh, su entusiasmo da miedo…

**: /Mimi u.u/:** Contare un chiste del estilo de Mike: Un hombre le pregunta a un niño -¿Cómo te llamas?- y el contesta -Pepedro Totorres – y el hombre continua -¿Eres tartamudo?- y el niño responde –No, el tartamudo era mi padre, y el del registro se creía muy gracioso-.

**: /Sora +.+/:** No te dediques a la comedia. En fin, el otro comentario es de "Dkarina"; ajajaja hasta que alguien se animo a insultar a Matt y su ego ajajaja.

**: /Matt ¬.¬*/:** ¡¿Cómo?

**: /Autora ^· ^'/:** Por favor no empiecen, muchas gracias por comentar y gracias por apoyar a la causa "NoVampireSucks" es solo una comedia barata celosa del éxito de "Twilight" como tu dijiste.

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** Y hablando de comedias baratas…

**: /Autora ^· ^/:** Ahora es mi turno de bromear: Un ladrón entra en una casa de noche y despierta al dueño que dormía. El ladrón dice -¡Busco dinero!- y el dueño responde –Buena idea, espera a que encienda la luz y buscamos juntos-.

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** Eso no es gracioso, aun no entiendo porque escribes comedia. A mí me parece que tu chiste es más una anécdota tuya.

**: /Autora ^· ^/:** Agh, como sea, la siguiente es de "Sakura tachikawa", bueno esta review solo tiene un pedacito dirigido a mí. Te entiendo con lo del colegio, pero a mí solo me secuestra a fin de año, cuando ya he reprobado casi todas las materias jaja. PONYCANYON volvió porque nos tiene un poco de lastima. Aun no he podido leer Shugo Charat encoré porque me he visto todo el anime (el cual me decepciono) y hace poquito he comenzado con el manga. Mmm, parece que odias High school musical, lo siento, pero no puedo decir lo mismo, en su época me gusto mucho, pero ahora estoy enferma por la saga Twilight jaja… También me encanta Vampire Knight y Ouran high school host club (están entre mi favoritos) y arriba el "amuto".

**: /Mimi u.u/:** Claro que se te extraño, por supuesto que eres linda, o sea, llevas mi apellido, no es necesario que te lo cambies a uno tan bajo.

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** No intentes enmendar tus errores. "Sakura tachikawa" te aceptare en mi harem, no te preocupes, tu si me entiendes. En cuanto a ella, es un poco bizca.

**: /Taichi -.-/:** Ella me quiere, pero es lamentable no haber podido probar de tu pastel de cumpleaños. Tus saludos son más que bien recibidos.

**: /Autora ^· ^/:** En cuanto al final no revelare nada muajajaja.

**: /Miyako o.o/:** Y va de nuevo. La ultima review es de "Josh"; Alguien mas que cree que nuestra autora escribe bien.

**: /Michael *· */:** Es la prueba de que la sociedad está cada vez peor, al menos no la hacen llorar.

**: /Autora ^· ^/:** Grrr, gracias primo por tu cometario y las felicitaciones.

**: /Sora +.+/: **No le pidan que se esfuerce porque nosotros somos los que pagaremos por ello.

**: /Autora ^· ^/:** No me importa, un momento, falta que Matt cuente su chiste.

**: /Matt ¬.¬/:** No hago cosas de plebeyos…

**: /Autora ^· ^/:** Mmm, está bien, así nos despedimos hasta la próxima edición del rincón en el ultimo capitulo. Les deseo éxitos y suerte, byebye.


End file.
